An English flower in the cherry blossoms
by Snow Queen 43
Summary: Wisteria Potter leaves England after she stops receiving letters during the summer of 5th year, sick and tired of being manipulated and used as a scapegoat, little does she know that things will change dramatically when she finally starts at her new school. Reverse Harem, FemHarry, Major Weasley, Dumbledore and Granger bashing.
1. Chapter 1: leaving on a jet plane

An English flower in the cherry blossoms.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this thing sorry

* * *

Hey Lovelies

I was given inspiration for this after seeing the yandere simulator April fools video, so I hope that yandere dev forgives me for this.

please read, review and enjoy, also if you have any plot related ideas let me know, it might end up getting used

Love

Snow

* * *

Summary: Wisteria Potter leaves England after she stops receiving letters during the summer of 5th year, sick and tired of being manipulated and used as a scapegoat, little does she know that things will when she finally starts at her newschool. Reverse Harem, FemHarry, Major Weasley, Dumbledore and Granger bashing.

* * *

Chapter 1: leaving on a jet plane/Osano Najimi 1

No one's POV:

It was an ordinary afternoon for Wisteria, it had been 3 weeks since she came to Kyoto, after a few days of settling in and moving everything in to her new home, the house It's self was one of the many potter properties and unfortunately it was the only place that Dumbledore didn't know about.

Back then she felt truly alone, no one was writing to her, the papers where spewing rubbish and slandering her at every turn, probably due to Fudge not believing her, so he's trying to smear her and anyone who agreed with her, it stung but this was life sadly and fate had made her it's bitch for a long, long time.

To say she was shocked at the knowledge of the manipulations of Dumbledore infuriated her horribly, the goat fucker had paid Ron and Hermione to spy on her, sealed and ignored her mothers and fathers will! It disgusted her and the goblins, who where now working overtime to rectify the problem, it turned out that Dumbledore had stolen over 12 million galleons from her personal vault, removed artifacts and never returned them, items like the potter pensive, several books (which Wisteria suspects are either in the bastards office or given to Hermione as part of her payment) several antique instruments used to measure magic and track people along with several pieces of jewelry including both her parents and grandparents wedding bands as well as the Potter family ring, along with other head of house rings that where rightfully hers.

After a week the goblins managed to get everything back and Wisteria claimed her place as head of the Potter family, giving her access to the family vault which held a rather interesting letter from her mother and father.

 _Flashback: Three weeks ago_

 _Wisteria sat in the office of the goblin called Gemfinder with a letter clenched in her hand._

 _"Well Lady Potter, I'm sorry for what's happened to you, we at Gringotts had no idea that you'd never received the statements we sent, as well as allowed those blatantly illegal transactions to happen, rest assured we are working to get everything back with interest and at loan shark rates" said the Goblin as he grinned, showing off razor sharp teeth that glinted in the light of the Chandelier._

 _"Gemfinder, is it possible to have a liniage test? Perhaps I might have some one who can take me in, or have somewhere I could go?" Wisteria asked worried about what would happen if Dumbledore and the others found out._

 _"it'll cost 5 galleons but yes you can have one, you should have had one when you came in when you were 11 years old" replied Gemfinder pulling out a stone basin and a knife. Wisteria placed 5 galleons on the desk._

 _"Hand please" demanded Gemfinder, Wisteria complied silently and held out her hand._

 _Quickly the Goblin sliced the palm of her outstretched hand and allowed the blood to drip into the basin, after that he handed Wisteria a bandage, then proceeded to pour a potion in to the basin with the blood, causing a bright purple flash of light and a parchment to form._

 _Lineage test results:_

 _Subject: Wisteria Holly Potter_

 _Blood status: Pure blood_

 _Mother: Lilly Violetta Evans-Faye nee Potter_

 _Blood: status: Pure blood_

 _Life status: Deceased-1981:murdered_

 _Father: James Potter_

 _Blood status: Pure blood_

 _Life status: Deceased-1981: murdered_

 _Godmother: Alice Mary Longbottom nee Abbott_

 _Blood status: Pure blood_

 _Life status: Alive but incapacitated-confined to St Mungo's Hospital-1981_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Blood status: Pure blood_

 _Life status: Alive- escaped Convict-1994_

 _Grandparents:_

 _Maternal:_

 _Adoptive Grandmother: Rosalia Ivy Evans_

 _Blood status: Muggle_

 _Life status: Deceased-1979: cause unknown_

 _Adoptive Grandfather: Virgil Edward Evans_

 _Blood status: Muggle_

 _Life status: Deceased-1979: cause unknown_

 _Grandmother: Laura Faye_

 _Blood Status: Half blood creature/human: half fairy/_ sidhe

 _Life status: Deceased: 1992: heart failure_

 _Grandfather: Fergus Faye_

 _Blood status: Pure blood creature_ : _Fairy/_ _sidhe_

 _Life Status: Alive-Recluse-1973_

 _Paternal:_

 _Grandfather: Charles Potter_

 _Blood status: pure blood_

 _Life status: Deceased- 1979 – murdered_

 _Grandmother: Dorea Cassandra Black nee Potter_

 _Blood status: Pure blood_

 _Life status: Deceased-1979-murdered_

 _Spells/potions:_

 _20-25 loyalty spells – Albus Dumbledore-Molly Weasley-Hermione Granger-Ginny Weasley_

 _15 Loyalty potions – Albus Dumbledore_

 _15 Hate Spells- keyed against Slytherin and Severus Snape-Albus Dumbledore_

 _20-25 love potions- 13 keyed to Ron Weasley- 12 Keyed to Cormac McClaggen_

 _1 negative compulsion spell- keyed to the Dursley family-Albus Dumbledore_

 _10 forget me charms- Albus Dumbledore_

 _5 glamours-_ _Lilly Violetta Evans-Faye nee Potter_

 _Contracts:_

 _1- Ron Weasley & Wisteria Potter_

 _Signed by – Albus Dumbledore & Molly Weasley_

 _Status: Void - illegal contract_

 _Additions:_

 _Horcrux- Tom Marvolo Riddle- October 1981_

 _Creature inheritance possibilities:_

 _Ratsetsu (Japanese fighting fury)- from 7-8 times great grandfather Hijikata Toshizo-paternal side_

 _Oni( Japanese demon)-from 7-8 times great grandmother Chizuru Yukimura nee Toshizo_

 _Fairy/ Sidhe – from Maternal Grandfather_

 _Wisteria looked up from the parchment in shock, she was a Pure blood! And no one even knew! While she knew that the grandfather was a no go area at the moment but it also meant that she wasn't even related to Petunia at all! She was free, and she loved it._

 _After a few hours that included several spell removal rituals and a ritual to remove the horcrux as well as acquiring a list of properties that she owned, she went back to no 4 private drive and told the Dursley's about what happened and what she found out, they were in shock at first but after 10 minutes Vernon tried to demand money out of her only to get laughed at and told that he should of thought of that before he started abusing her._

 _After an hour of talking and yelling on the Dursley's part they agreed to take her to the airport so she could move to Japan, once that was done she slipped into her room for the last time, and finally caught a glance of herself in the mirror, everything about her had changed about her, gone was the messy black haystack she called hair, in it's place was snow white hair that fell past her knee's, her face had also changed it was no longer soft and chubby like it was yesterday, now it was angular, slender and the features where now sharper and well defined, she had to admit that it was an improvement, she had gotten taller and slimmer as well as more curvy, her breasts had gotten bigger too! However the biggest change was her eyes, it broke her heart was that they were no longer green, they had become a celestial blue, a dark cold blue that held little love for anything or anyone in the house, a sad reflection of the truth, the only things the loved in that building where her magical possessions and Hedwig and that wasn't much by a long shot._

 _The next day Vernon took her and the rest of the Dursleys to London city airport and the bid each other a somber goodbye._

 _End of the flashback_

When she arrived in Kyoto and to the house, it looked like it was on it's last legs, so she had to hire people to fix it up, this attracted a lot of attention from her new neighbors who where wondering who moved into the old Potter Place, no one had lived there for 70 years, causing many people came to introduce themselves as well as many concerned mothers came with plates and bowls full of food for her, as well as many teenagers coming around to see the new girl in the neighborhood.

While Wisteria was grateful for the food and company she found it frightfully suffocating, especially when the mothers tried to hug her or someone tried to touch her, she was still trying to get over what the Dursleys did to her, she still flinched when people came to close.

Wisteria's POV:

The first three weeks here where hectic for me especially with total strangers constantly in and out as well as buying new furniture, plants for the garden as well as the repair work going on along with arranging evening classes to continue my magical education. I was lucky to find the time to speak with one of the local mom's and found out about the schools of the area and put me in contact with the headmaster of Akademi high school, who was glad to take me as an emergency transfer student.

"well Miss Potter everything is in order and you can start in September" the headmaster said smiling gently, after their interview and the entry/transfer exam.

"thank you sir" was all I could say as I put my things back in my bag and began to leave for home.

As I left I looked up and saw a group of faces staring at me, I guessed that they may be there for the summer crash course and paid no mind to it, however it didn't stop me from shivering and allowing a cold sense of discomfort ricochet through me.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived and took me into town, where I went grocery shopping and had my uniform fitted. Once I got home I was bogged down with bags, clothes, groceries and other such items, as soon as I got in I heard a welcoming hoot from Hedwig as well as a rather indignant hoot coming from a Hogwarts Barn owl along with a whole procession of other owls on various picture rails in the hallway. My left eye twitched as I began relieving the owls of their burdens, allowing them to take off to find somewhere to rest before the journey home.

After a while of sorting through the swamp of letters and disposing of the violent howlers that Mrs Weasley had sent, she began to read the first few letters that were sent to her.

 _Wisteria_

 _My dear girl where are you, I know that your probably confused and upset at what's happening. I'll tell you if you come back, I have many apologies for the mistakes I've made in trying to keep you safe._

 _Once you come back I'll send someone to collect you._

 _Prof. Dumbledore_

I rolled my eye's at the bastards word then tossed the letter in the fire having no desire to read them anymore.

 _Wisteria_

 _I don't believe how irresponsible you've been, I mean last year was bad but this is a new low even for you! Come back before you finally get someone else killed! And don't expect any sympathy if you get in trouble in the future._

 _Thanks to you I'm stuck alone in a dark damp house with Ron and a bunch of other people I don't even know! Sirius won't even allow me access to the black library, what else am I supposed to do!_

 _You should just listen to Dumbledore after all he knows what's best for you_

 _Hermione._

After that she read a rather unpleasant letter from Ron, who proceeded to call her a lying, cheating whore as well as accusing her of "spreading her legs to any man who crosses her path", after a while she just burned any of the letters that came from Dumbledore, Lupin, Black and the others until she came across a black envelope with the ministry of magic's crest on the seal, so she opened it and it began to speak.

 _"Dear Lady Potter_

 _It's with my greatest regret to inform you that on the 16_ _th_ _of July your Aunt, Uncle and cousin were found at your former residence with their souls missing, it seems that 2 dementors where found on the loose in the area._

 _We at the ministry of magic apologize for any pain or distress this had caused, we have already alerted other family members and we are running an inquiry as to how this was allowed to happened._

 _My condolences_

 _Madame Amelia Bones of the Department of magical law enforcement"_

I was shocked at this new information, however I couldn't bring myself to be sad about it. After that shebang I chose to avoid dinner in favor for a bottle of brandy tucked away in the sideboard along with a hot foamy bath.

 **Time skip to September**

I stood at the gates of the school in its imposing glory holding a map and an assigned class number, class 1-A, as I walked up the stairs keeping my eyes close to the map, until someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch it" said a male voice, causing me to look up and see a boy my age, he was taller than me and had ruby red hair along with eyes that looked like amber and garnets fusing into one, he also had a slightly muscly build, like a gymnast or a swimmer I had to admit he was quite handsome.

"I'm sorry, It's just that I'm new here and I need to find my home room so I was more focused on the map than what was in front of me" I said trying and failing not to blush.

"that's not my problem, clutz, but seeing as we're heading in the same direction, might as well take you there" he said exasperated as he grabbed by upper arm and started to drag me to homeroom.

"Ahh Mr Najimi I see you've met our new transfer Miss Potter, I was beginning to think that she wouldn't arrive" said the teacher in a relieved voice causing the boy to quickly let go of me. He looked at me going bright pink with embarrassment.

"y-you're the new transfer" he stuttered shocked and embarrassed at his actions towards me.

Osano's POV:

I can't believe it that girl is the transfer student, I heard we were getting one from England, but she certainly doesn't look English. I mean she looks like a girl straight out of the story books, with long white hair, big blue eyes and big boobs, she looked like a super model from somewhere cold like Norway or Canada but England.

I sat at my desk and watched her introduce herself as Wisteria Potter, causing a lot of the boys to drool over her and a lot of the girls to either go green with jealousy or giggle with excitement after a few minutes of Q&A on her part she was directed to a seat by the teacher. I really wasn't paying any attention until I hear the chair next to me scrape causing me to turn and see her sit at the desk next to mine.

She was sat next to me! Great now I won't be able to focus on my classes today, as the lesson progressed I found myself less interested in the history of the Shinsengumi and more focused on the girl next to me, perhaps I could invite her out after school maybe get her cell number.

as the day progressed I found myself more and more interested in her than my lessons and being with my friends to the point when one of them gave me a slap to the back of the head.

"Hey man what's with you today you seem distracted" said my friend Yusuke as my mind and my eyes began to wonder towards her during lunch.

"it's nothing, just the new transfer" I replied trying to play it cool.

"I know isn't she hot!" Said my other friend Masaomi who had a bit of drool on his chin as he began to oogle her, I couldn't help but let anger bubble inside me at Masaomi's perverse actions.

"I heard that she transferred here because a fellow student at her last school was murdered" said Yusuke sinisterly as I began to look at her again, and I noticed that she had no lunch with her and she had the same expression on her elegant face, like she had tried to swollow nail's when I began to see the cracks in her façade her eyes where the dead giveaway, they seemed to show her emotion the most, she was sad, in pain and frightened, but why? I needed to find out.

Perhaps I should just keep away from her for now at least until I've learned more about her.

No one's POV:

By the end of the day both Wisteria and Osano where tired and looking forward to going home for different reasons, for Wisteria it was so she could go to her night classes, and for Osano it was so he could forget about Wisteria, however his hopes were dashed when he found out that they lived in the same part of town so they had to catch the same bus to get home.

this left Osano frustrated and in a rather odd predicament, it remain like this until they got off of the bus together when it all boiled over.

"why are you following me?!" He demanded his eyes glowing like the embers of a fire.

"I live at the top of the road here and I could ask the same of you for staring at me all day" Wisteria countered her eye's hardening like ice throwing Osano off guard, causing her to push past him and hurry on up the hill home so she could get ready for her evening classes leaving a bewildered Osano stood on the sidewalk frozen with shock and aww at her confedence to treat him the way she did.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

got a new story up, hope you like it.

and I've got some news my interview for the navy is coming up wish me luck.

Love snow


	2. Chapter 2: classes begin

Chapter 2: classes begin, Osano Najimi 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter or Yandere simulator. sorry

* * *

Hey lovelies

Here's a new chapter, read, review and leave any plot suggestions if you wish.

Love Snow

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning to an alarm blaring in my ears and trails of sunlight coming in through the blinds leaving bright streaks of bright colour on my floor and bed, stretching I got up and staggered into the bathroom to shower, whilst in the shower I began to review the lessons of the last 24 hours, I had been exempt from English language but had to attend another language class on top of taking modern Japanese, difficult since I could already speak multiple languages fluently, so I decided to retake French, I had to attend history which was far more interesting than the ones I had back at Hogwarts, thank goodness, I also had maths and science along with gym (which I hated the uniforms for, it was like every boy was undressing me with their minds), my evening classes last night consisted of potions, charms, warding and transfiguration leaving me both physically and mentally exhausted.

With that my mind shifted to my classmates, the girls I spoke to where nice, but they seemed awfully fake, my instincts told me to simply stay away from them, the boy's on the other hand, most of them seemed to behave like a less intelligent form of pond scum, and that was being polite, however the only exceptions where the club presidents, valedictorians and a few more, but the main boy that caught my eye was the one that was known to me as Osano Najimi, he was quite the enigma, he's smart but acted like a compleate moron, he seemed to be quite the paradox, like a good guy trying to play the bad guy, I simply don't understand him.

I sighed as I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me as I walked back to my room and put my uniform on, along with my signature celestial blue stockings with silver moons and stars on them, once everything was in place I surveyed myself in the mirror, I still wasn't used to my new look, I mean I looked like a porcelain doll for Merlin's sake. I walked down stairs to get some breakfast and leave, when I heard an irritated hoot coming from the hallway. I went to see what the problem was only to see Hedwig snapping her beak angrily at a familiar looking phoenix.

"Fawkes if you have a letter from the goat fucker I don't want it at all!" I snapped at the bird, causing it to look at me in a displeased way, he dropped the letter at my feet as he took off towards the rafters where he proceeded to roost. I opened the letter to find that it was from professor McGonagall.

 _Miss Potter,_

 _I know it's a little late, and you are probably thinking that I'm going to demand that you return to Hogwarts, but I personally don't blame you for leaving, After you left and the dementor attack, it was exposed that the ministry was behind it, and that it was the Fudges under secretary Delores Umbridge, she was tried and sentenced to Azkaban but I'm sorry to say that Fudge is still trying to hide the Dark lords return and is still running a smear campaign, You'll be grateful that he's not targeting you anymore, after he heard about what Dumbledore did to you, he's now claiming that you're an innocent victim and that Dumbledore has brainwashed you. So you can see that you're safe for now._

 _As for Dumbledore I have some bad news, he's getting more and more obsessed with locating you every day, more so since school started, he's taken to interrogating your former classmates at any given opportunity, as well as put spells and charms on the letters the tried to send to you. Yes I know those attempts have failed thanks to the Goblins, but if I were you I'd watch my back carefully, you won't know what he might try next._

 _I congratulate you on your escape, and advise that you don't come back for a while, at least until both Dumbledore and Fudge has seen sense._

 _Stay safe_

 _Minerva_

I relaxed slightly, relieved that I had at least one person on my side, I didn't trust Sirius or Remus, no matter how much I loved them because Sirius was rather unstabe thus vulnerable and Remus was a coward who would report me to the old man, I was also so mad that they would chose the old goat fucker over me! I knew it was petty and tit for tat, but I partially chose to ignore their letters as a form of revenge, I wanted them to feel the same pain and isolation I felt that summer. I folded the letter and began to make my breakfast, toast with jam and tea. I had just put the kettle on when I heard my door bell go off, I opened it to see Osano followed by a petite woman with long hair the color of milky tea, in her arms was a plate loaded with seafood croquettes.

"Hey, Osano, uhh... why don't you and your friend come in I've just started to make tea" I awkwardly invited him and the woman in and guided them into my kitchen, where I began to get every thing set up for myself and my guests.

"Such a sweet girl, I can see why my son has taken such a shine to you" said the woman smiling warmly, causing me to nearly drop the teapot in shock, this lady was Osano's mother! She looks to young to be his mom!

"Mom! Why would you say that" exclaims Osano going bright pink with embarrassment.

"oh come on darling, I heard you moaning about her in your sleep last night" Mrs Najimi said chuckling at her sons reactions, I felt my cheeks warm up as blush appeared on my face.

After we ate, me and Osano walked to the bus stop. Once at the bus stop we stood there silently for 10 minutes. I looked up at Osano only to see that his cheeks where stained a bright fuchsia. His eyes turned down to the sidewalk beneath him.

"Look... uhhh about what my mother said, I... uhh" he began to say awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, nervously.

"don't think about it... you know what just forget it, mothers always embarrass their kids it's their job" I reply trying to reassure him. He turned to look at me and just for a second a tiny smile appeared only to vanish as quickly as it appeared.

Osano's POV:

I can't believe my mom said that! How embarrassing now she's going to think of me as a total pervert, instead as a cool guy. Mind she looked so cute when she was blushing, like pink petals on snow.

The way she simply laughed and brushed mom's words off like that, I was surprised that she didn't believe mom, but in a way I was relieved about it, I mean things were difficult enough seeing as she's my new classmate. Now this wouldn't normally bother me seeing as I've dated classmates before, but something changed when I met her, yeah sure I was annoyed at her for walking into me, and for sitting next to me and distracting me all day. She was a cute when I first saw her, but now that I'm close to her and see her face clearer, everything about her is pure beauty that the gods have placed upon the earth. Long white hair like freshly fallen snow, skin paler than white marble and eye's, such gorgeous blue eyes, you could see everything about her in those deep blue pools, I knew she was hurting and scared, but what hurt her? And what scared her?

My train of thought shattered just as the bus arrived ready for us to go to school, on the bus I checked my planner to see what I had for the day, gym(dodgeball, ugh), home economics( a fire waiting to happen), geography and history(total snorefest), science( biology today no frogs hopefully), free afternoon (join a club quickly), I don't know weather to moan in frustration or not since I've got all morning with Wisteria, but I was grateful to whoever organized my timetable for giving me an afternoon of space.

I look out the window and watch the sea of homes pass by until the homes fade away to skyscrapers and retail outlets, my eyes felt heavy and I began to doze off, as I slept my ride away my mind drifted to a pair of azure blue eyes, they were deep like the ocean, forever changing between blue and green like the tide, as the dream progressed the eyes seemed to be dragging me in, I felt water rush against my ankles and rise up past my head, once my eye's adjusted, I saw beams of light hail down from the heavens, surrounding me where shoals of silvered, rainbow fish moving like clean sheets billowing in the wind, once they swam off I saw something in the distance, once I got close enough I saw what it was. It was a girl, and not just any girl, it was Wisteria, she was completely naked, the only modesty that was provided for her was her long white hair floating in front of her breasts and pussy like a trail of silky, smooth white smoke. Once I had swam close enough I wrapped my arms around her, causing her to look up at me.

"Osano, it's time to wake up" said Wisteria, softly, her eyes opening slowly.

"why?" I ask.

"wake up" was her only reply.

Once again I asked her why should I wake up.

"wake up we're going to be late to class" she suddenly yelled at me, suddenly everything went white.

I woke up with a searing pain in my left cheek and I opened my eyes to see Wisteria stood over me holding her hand which was throbbing slightly and slowly turning red, confirming my suspicions, she had slapped me.

"I think you hit him a little too hard" one girl said looking over her seat while she waited for enough space for her to get out and walk off the bus.

"ah don't worry the idiot has a head like an anvil" said a boy three rows ahead of them as he began to leave his seat.

"I think his head hurt her hand, perhaps I should take her to the sick room" said another boy grinning lecherously, only to get a load of slaps to the back of the head. Once everyone had calmed down, everybody got off the bus and headed to their respective homerooms.

Gym was horrible, coach had us running laps all period, by the time I got in for home economics, I smelled and ached all over, mind today we made cheesecake, I barely managed to make a strawberry cheesecake, when I looked up to see Wisteria's creation I could see that she had made a chocolate and orange cheesecake with a salted caramel topping.

Just seeing her masterpiece of a dessert made my mouth water, the fact that she could cook made me even more attracted to her, I could see her now, stood in her kitchen in nothing but a bright blue pinny stood over a hot stove. My pants suddenly felt tight, my eye's widen, shit not now, not in front of her! I ask the teacher for a bathroom break only to be cruelly denied, by the bitch, I guess that I just have to persevere and deal with it. An hour later I was sat bored to tears in history, so I decided to doodle while everyone else was taking notes, after a while my focus shifted to the subject of my drawing, she was smiling while she took down her notes, why she was enjoying this I'll never know, since we were studying world war 2, mind I suppose for her it was all new stuff from a new point of view. My concentration and train of thought cracked when the school bell rang, signaling the end of history and the start of geography.

During the afternoon I scouted out the club rooms looking to join something, I entered the cooking club room I saw the girls and some boys including the rather flamboyant male club president, swarming around someone, Wisteria to be exact. I couldn't help but let jealousy well up in me like a geyser, at both the male and female attention, I wasn't jealous of her but of the people who surrounded her, it was like she was a lit lantern and the club members where moths, waiting to get burned. To me they were fools that deserved to have their wings singed. Suddenly I caught on to the poison vitriol my mind was spewing, what was wrong with me! I mean this isn't me! I decided to leave the room and head of to try out for other clubs only to find that they were either full or going to ask Wisteria to join so I resigned to just using the afternoon as a study period. In the library I notice a few other dejected guys who got to the club rooms too little too late.

At the back of the Library was one of the class outcast's Osoro Shidesu, while he was in our year and in our class, but most of us were afraid of him, due to him being the son of a yakuza syndicate leader, he was someone to avoid especially when he was in a bad mood, after all he earned his title the "black demon" not only because of his love of the color but also the violent rages he'd sink into, you had to see it to believe it and if you did you'd be scared for life! Definitely someone to keep her away from. I shuddered at the idea of crossing him, everyone including myself is afraid of him, perhaps I should warn Wisteria about him and keep her away from him altogether.

No one's POV:

The day went relatively well for Wisteria, she managed to join the cookery club, girls football team (English football), girls baseball as well as a few other clubs, and later that night she had her magical evening classes, blood rites, ancient runes, healing, exorcisms, combat magic and defensive magic.

By the time Wisteria staggered into her home, she spotted another stack of mail on her kitchen table, rolling her eye's she sifted through the pile of letters, most of them were from Remus and Sirius, some were from Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the other Weasley's, she didn't know or care why they were writing to her now, seeing as they ignored her all summer, a few statements from Gringotts bank which she opened immediately only to receive the good news that all of the artifacts that Dumbledore had stolen from her and the gold that he, Granger and the Weasley's had taken, had been recovered with extra as compensation, at loan shark rates, and an extreme amount of interest, she learned that all of them are in debt because of their own actions, this brought a Cheshire smile to Wisteria's face, this is just perfect! In her mind this was just the beginning of their punishment, soon everyone in magical Britain will know of their transgressions against her that's when the real show will begin.

After reading the important letters Wisteria tossed the other letters into the fireplace, leaving them to the mercy of the flames and head on up to the bathroom. The bathroom itself was a masterpiece in it's own right, with a sunken tub the size of a small swimming pool, but still it was big enough to fit twenty people in it, the walls and floors had ornate mosaics and frescos, but instead of depictions of the gods and goddesses, there was a plethora of sea creatures both magical and regular it was truly a sight, however the jewel of the crown where the stained glass windows, there were five in total each showing the image of a mythical creature, the farthest on the left contained an image of a hippogriff, much like Buckbeak. The one next to it held the image of a phoenix, much like Fawkes in its fiery glory. The one after that depicted a dragon a Cornish black to be exact, Wisteria smiled at the memory of the time she met such a rare dragon, many years ago when the Dursleys couldn't find a carer for her that year they had no choice but to take her on holiday with them, they went to Tintagel, and when they were touring the ruined castle she had slipped and fell into a mother dragons nest, the dragon was black and brown with wings like folding hand fans and bright topaz coloured eyes, she was beautiful but deadly.

While she was only six at the time, she later learned how lucky she was to have seen a Cornish black in her life time, when she was twelve she was reading about creatures in the library when she came across a picture of the dragon she met, it surprised and hurt Wisteria to see how badly the dragon so loved by the Cornish people was treated so badly by wizard kind, hunted for their hides and eggs by rich arrogant trophy hunters to the point of extinction, by 1812 there was only four left alive and the ministry stepped in and banned the hunting of Cornish blacks. The fourth window held a classic mermaid in full relief, while Wisteria wasn't fond of it, she had to admit that it was a beautiful piece of work and was worthy of its place, the fifth window held the image of a sphinx, a curious choice on Wisteria's choice, it was a reflection of her enigmatic personality and nature.

The next feature where the taps, each containing different types of bath water, there where 10 pairs of taps all together and each type of bathwater contained different medicinal and therapeutic properties, wisteria loved it mainly because it helped ease her nightmares, broken heart and helped fix her broken mind and body. After running the right combination of taps Wisteria lay back in the searing hot, neck deep water, her mind reeling over the events of the last few years, still wondering how and why she was dragged into that tragically horrible mess that was the British wizarding world, was it for fame? Politics? Or just a sick game designed by Dumbledore? The more Wisteria thought about it the more confused she got about the matter, after a while she simply believed that fate just chose to make her its bitch.

After a couple of hours of soaking and posturing, Wisteria exited the bathroom, refreshed and feeling like a new human being altogether, this was when she chose to tackle the small mountain of homework before retreating to bed, she managed to finish her non magical assignments first, which were a few maths equations, an essay on the edo era followed by one on world war 2 and a paper on an animal of her choice and the ecosystem it lives in for biology. After that she had to do an essay on the practical and safe applications of blood rituals and what professions require them as well as reading the next few chapters of her exorcisms book while taking notes and answering the questions the professors asked the class to. By the time Wisteria had finished her homework for her respective magical and muggle educations, it was eleven o'clock at night, causing her to yawn and trudge to her room and collapsed on her bed fast asleep.

* * *

hey lovelies

heres another chapter for you, i hope you like it, and i wonder who Wisteria will meet in the next chapter.

love Snow


	3. Chapter 3: coffee shops & all nighters

Chapter 3: coffee shops & All nighters/ Osoro Shidesu 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with yandere simulator or Harry Potter, sorry.

* * *

Well my lovelies,

Shame about my not getting my navy placement and on top of that I'm sick and run down, but here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it, read, review, suggest and vote on the poll.

Love Snow

* * *

No one's POV:

It had been three weeks since Wisteria had started her new life, and while it was tiring with both school and evening classes every day (barring Sunday), she would tumble through her front door every evening, her bones cracking like aged timber, her muscles feeling like perished rubber and eye's heavy and gritty from lack of sleep and hours of study, and unfortunately it was starting to show, she had dark rings around her eyes, like a child had attacked her with a stick of charcoal, her irritability reminded her classmates of a bear with a sore head that had also sat on a wasp, and she was drinking coffee like it was water, it was starting to worry people.

However she had managed to make a few friends, Osano who would meet her and force her to have lunch with him ( he told his mother about Wisteria's lack of eating, so she made an extra bento for her), if only to make sure she was eating, it was nothing short of a battle at first, but after a while she would comply and eat without complaint. Wisteria had also made friends with a girl named Sakura, a rather stern girl who had high expectations of her, but once her internal walls came down she was a warm loving girl who was exceptionally protective of her friends.

Also Wisteria had made friends with the class rep Ritsuka but she had found the girl rather like another version of Hermione, but with a better sense of morality. Over the course of her time at her new school, Wisteria kept correspondence with professor McGonagall, apparently the Weasley's have lost the Burrow because of the actions of Molly, Ron and Ginny. Ron and Ginny were publicly disowned for being thieves and frauds, them along with Hermione where much hated outcasts in the school, not even the first years would go near them with a ten foot barge pole.

Wisteria's Day went as normal, her lessons consisted of Art and design, Maths, Science, phys ed, French and a free afternoon/clubs, today Wisteria was asked by one of the teachers to tutor one of the failing students in her class, whom she learned was called Osoro Shidesu, and much to her horror she found out that he was the most feared person in the school, even the teachers feared him! How was she supposed to get him caught up with his work let alone get him started on it!

Wisteria's POV:

Okay I can do this, it's one o'clock so I should find him in the library like I asked, I thought to myself as I walked down the tower block stairs towards the library, once through the door I look around for a boy of Osoro's description, I knew he was tall, with long sandy blonde hair, a black coat draped across his shoulders along with bandaged up arms and torso. After a few minutes of searching through the labyrinth of books I found him sitting at one of the desks at the back of the room. I quietly approached the young man and placed my books on the table directly opposite him and sat in the chair. He looked up from his book and glared at me morosely.

"you're the tutor they saddled me with?" He said in a rather irritable way, his deep slightly gravelly voice sending shivers up my spine.

"I kinda think it's the other way round Shidesu" I replied saying his last name rather callously, causing his honey hued eyes to narrow, yet he said nothing.

"well let's see what you've got to catch up on" I say, trying to sound cheery as I rifle through the paperwork the teachers gave me, looking for the subject list they had given me. Once I found it, my eyes bugged out, outside of art, Phys ed and botany for some reason he was failing everything, this meant I had a lot of work to do, as if I wasn't already bogged down with work.

"okay, let's start off with maths and where you're going wrong with that, it seems that you've got the theory and the method but it's the adding it up where you're making mistakes" I began as I pulled out one of my many notebooks and went to sit with him and show him some methods that would help. Osoro dug his heels in and resisted for the first half an hour but after that he seemed to realize that he couldn't scare me or do anything to dissuade me from doing my job as his tutor, he finally calmed down and began to work with me, much to my surprise, over the course of the afternoon we went through, Pythagoras, long division and BIDMAS (brackets, indices, division, multiplication, addition, subtraction) along with geometry and formulae.

By the time we had finished the final bell had rung signaling the end of the day, we went our separate ways with the agreement that they would meet every week, I just hoped that he won't be so difficult about it, I know it's embarrassing at first but what has to be done will be done. My evening classes where slightly different than the last time, seeing as it was review and test period, so most of my fellow young witches and wizards sat revision, taking notes or pestering the others for notes.

After a few hours I found myself sitting in a 24 hour student coffee shop called the Bean Scene, doing my homework and revising for the tests that were going to happen tomorrow, sadly I had a lot of work and very little time to complete it, it was quiet and mellow like a retro poetry den you would find on an American college campus, there where actually a few poets out either sitting at the surrounding tables or on stage reciting their latest compositions, some of which where good however others where rather cringe worthy.

I mutter angrily as I clutch my pen finishing an essay on the Meiji period it was difficult seeing as I wasn't from japan but after traversing the school, public and my personal libraries but I believe that I have enough. It was about twenty minutes later when I felt a soft tapping on my back, causing me to look up and prepared to yell at whoever distracted me from my work, when I saw that it was Osoro, much to my surprise.

"need help?" He asked softly, as he eyed my mountain of books and papers.

"I've got it covered, unless you know about life in the Meiji period" I reply as I turn back to my books and essay. I heard the chair opposite me shift and heard the rustling of papers as the my tutee sat opposite me, and moved my books to one side so he could see me.

"so what do you need to know?" He asked softly as he sifted through the pages of one of my book, I don't know how it happened but I foolishly ended up telling him what I needed to know, which was many the structure of society at the time as well as the concepts of family life during that period, leading him to explain the Meiji restoration and the changes to society and the reforms that were undertaken, I was amazed at how he could explain this to me, yet still have bad grades, it was odd in my mind but for all I know he may just have problems putting things down on paper, as he talked I furiously scribbled notes and added to my now increasingly growing essay.

By the time he had finished talking my essay looked more like a dissertation and it looked like an easy A as well. But still I was curious as to why he chose to help me. Was it because he felt obligated? Or did he want something else? Or did he simply want to repay me for the tutoring? It was something I wanted to know, but I had the feeling that getting the information was not going to be easy, so I'll just have to wait and see how things pan out.

Osoro's POV:

I can't believe they saddled me with a tutor, and the new girl at that, I mean she looked like an airheaded model for god sake, she's probably like everyone else in this dammed school nosey but a coward, I thought to myself as I once again sequestered myself to a dark corner of the library, I sat there for some time until I heard soft footsteps approach only to see the new girl, stood in front of me, I tried to scare her off with a glare but to no avail she set her books down on the table and sat down opposite me.

"so you're the tutor they've saddled me with?" I ask allowing my irritability show.

"I kinda think it's the other way round Shidesu" was her rather callus reply, showing that she didn't want to be here either. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure her out, however there was nothing, there was no fear of me at least, while I enjoyed the challenge of breaking someone they way my father taught me, but I didn't know what to do, this was the first time I was in this situation.

" well let's see what you've got to catch up on" she said in a rather nauseatingly perky voice, as she pulled out the list of the subjects I'm failing. I wanted to burst out laughing at her reaction at the fact that I'm failing practically everything.

"okay, let's start off with maths and where you're going wrong with that, it seems that you've got the theory and the method but it's the adding it up where you're making mistakes" she said as she pulled out a notebook and proceeded to go over my maths work. I didn't want to work and made it very well known, but she wasn't having it at all, and so I eventually relented knowing that she wouldn't back down regardless of weather she was afraid or not. After half an hour I found myself not only coming around and doing the work she showed me, I also found myself enjoying her company with it.

We spent the afternoon working on what I needed to catch up on during maths, right on up till the final bell tolled, leading my tutor to pack up her things and leave the library, I stood and walked to the window and watched her leave, she walked with another boy in class, they were talking and laughing like the kids they were supposed to be, I wish that I was like them, just to be able to make friends, go out have fun and be a stupid teenager, but with my family and the Shidesu syndicate, I was raised to be feared and hated, my dad raised me to be a gangster, surrounded by murderers, heavies and just plain nasty men.

I never told the old man of my failures, knowing him he'll make a big deal of it, I shuddered at the memories of the last time he "corrected" me, I subconsciously rub my bandages at the phantom pain that lingered, I hated him more than anything, he drove my mother away with his anger and abuse and as soon as she left, he started at me, he was demanding, perfect grades, being in by curfew, following his orders, I despised every minute under his roof, the sooner I'm out the better.

I stood at the window and watched her and her friend as they got on their bus and went home, I stood there for a few minutes before I turned to leave, I chose to walk home, a rare thing for me to do but seeing as the weather was good, it was a good idea, it gave me a chance to think about what happened today, as I walked through the park I decided to walk by the pond, it was like a large mirror framed by cherry and wisteria trees.

Wisteria, that was my tutors name, I stopped at the railings that surrounded the pond and closed my eye's I know it was stupid for me to take botany but it brought me closer to my mother, I focused on the wisteria blooms and what they meant, love, memory, patience and longevity along with welcoming a new person in to my life, I inhale the sweet smell of the perfumed evening, perhaps this year won't be so bad after all.

As I got home I was greeted by my only friend Michi, I know he was basically a manservant but he was a great source of comfort and wisdom when I needed it, he was a friend and confidant, he was always there when I needed him weather it was to patch me up after my father had cut me or beat me, or just a kind ear to listen to my problems. I was glad to have him in all honesty. Once I got home I trudged quietly to my room and got changed, ignoring the old man's pounding fist at the door, after a while I decided to go out, where I didn't know where, any where was better than hear.

I spent most of the evening traversing the café's, arcades and coffee shops of downtown Kyoto when I came across Wisteria in the Bean Scene sitting behind a stack of books and papers doing her homework assignments, as I got closer I could hear her agitated grumbling, once I managed to get close enough I gently tapped her on the shoulder causing her head to snap up and for her to turn and look at me.

"need help?" I asked noticing all of the work she had to do, to be honest I felt I had to repay her for her help earlier today.

"I've got it covered, unless you know about life in the Meiji period" she replied, I sat down moving some papers and books so I could assist her, and I started to help her with her history essay, by the time we finished it was late and a bit dangerous for Wisteria to walk home alone, so I decided to walk with her, back to her place.

"so why did you come to Japan on your own?" I asked, showing genuine curiosity about what brought her to my neck of the woods.

"things in Britain weren't good for me at the time, I was stuck in a violent home, my ex-friends and ex-family had just abandoned me and everything was just too much to cope with" she replied softly,"I wanted to be somewhere where it was more orderly, I just wanted to be free of the violence and uncertainty of the people I used to know and who had betrayed me"

I looked at Wisteria, seeing her in a whole new light, at first I had seen her as a ditsy white haired bimbo, but now I see a beautiful young woman who had survived hell on earth, she survived domestic abuse, betrayal, and whole heap of hate that went to the wrong door step, yet still had a good kind heart, full of love and warmth. We continued to talk and learn about each other until we got to her front gate.

As I turned to leave knowing that my father will flip his lid once I get in, I prepare myself for the worst of it, only for a tiny warm hand to take mine and pull me back towards the house, I looked up to see that it was Wisteria that had taken my hand, she opened the door and pulled my coat of my shoulders hanging it up.

"I can't in my good conscious let you leave at this hour, it's nearly midnight, sit down I'll put the kettle on" she said leading me to her living room.

It cozy and felt like a real home, with shelves filled to bursting with books, big plush chairs with patchwork quilts draped over them, a huge squishy couch with miss matched cushions, a large television concealed within an ornate cabinet, a giant fireplace with a crackling glowing fire emitting a welcoming warmth from behind an art nouveau fire guard, ornaments and photographs where scattered around on various surfaces in the room, in one corner was a rather decrepit old rocking chair with a quilted cushion on it's rickety seat and behind it was a big wicker work basket filled to the brim with brightly colored fabric, wool and thread along with several needlework tools.

Yes this was a home, and I didn't want to leave, for the first time I felt safe, knowing that my father couldn't get me here. I looked around the room after a few minutes I sunk down into one of the chairs, one of the ones closest to the fire, I had just sat down when Wisteria came in with a tray, carrying a pair of large mugs and a big cornishware teapot and milk pitcher along with a plate stacked with fresh bread and a dish with butter, Wisteria quickly shut the door and set the tray on the coffee table, then went and shifted the fire guard. I was curious as to why she brought the bread and butter until I saw her pick up a cast iron object, it looked a lot like a branding iron.

"it's a toaster, designed for the open fire" she explained as she proceeded place a slice of bread in it and held it over the fire, once one side had browned she pulled the toaster away from the fire and after slightly burning her fingers slightly she turned the slice around and continued the process until the opposite side of the piece of bread was cooked, she placed the toast on a plate with a butter knife and placed it in front of me, then proceeded to do her own slice, as I watched her it looked as if time had reversed to a simpler, more gentle time.

We sat together eating our toast and drinking our tea in silence, however it wasn't a bad silence, it was a companionable silence, a solace that was rare for me, it was as if I was in a warm, peaceful bubble that I never wanted to burst. Suddenly I felt my eyelids grow increasingly heavy, that was when I realized that I was exhausted, content that I was safe, I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Hey lovelies

Well that's the new chapter, please review and enjoy, I'm a bit tired, and I was writing this while I have a cold and really late at night.

Anyway time for work, have a nice day

Love Snow


	4. Chapter 4: when it rains it pours

Chapter 4: when it rains it pours/ Osoro Shidesu 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or yandere simulator.

Hey lovelies

I'm sorry about the wait but work has been tiring and unpredictable so I've not had the chance to sit down to write for a good amount of time.

Anyways here is the new chapter, please read, review, feel free to add a plot related suggestion and it might be used in later chapters, enjoy and please swing by my profile and vote on the poll.

Love

Snow

* * *

Osoro's POV:

When I woke up I was stiff as a board, but I was warm and comfortable, I opened my eyes to see the dying embers in a fireplace, at this point I was confused. I don't have I fireplace in my home. Suddenly everything came rushing back, I had spent the evening with Wisteria, we had tea and toast, oh my god! I fell asleep in the chair!

My eyes widened at the realization at what happened, as I sat up I felt a heavy quilt fell to my waist, that's when I began to notice that someone set the chair to recline as well as provide me with pillows and a blanket, I smiled slightly at Wisteria's kindness.

While I wanted to lie back and snuggle under the blankets again, but I knew that the old man would flip once I got back home, so I climbed out of the chair and staggered towards the doorway of the living room, as I searched the wood of the door to find a knob I heard feet padding towards the door. I heard the door knob turn and watched the door open to a rather sleepy Wisteria, clad in a royal blue floor length nightgown and fluffy white robe reaching her calves, something that was truly adorable, though I hate to admit it.

"Oh you're up, I know I shouldn't keep you but do you want breakfast?" She asked, as she opened the curtains only to reveal a horrific downpour, typical but fitting to my mood along with what is bound to happen eventually.

After a few minutes I found myself standing in a warm but roomy kitchen, watching Wisteria whizz around making toast, bacon and eggs along with an assortment of edible goodies, that was until we heard a pounding on her front door. Wisteria left the kitchen to see who it was only to learn that it was the obnoxious red head from yesterday.

"Why weren't you answering!" The boy demanded.

"I was cooking and it's Sunday! I don't have to answer to you about it" Wisteria snapped as she once again entered the kitchen with the boy behind her. The boy in question was already dressed in a pair of slacks and his spotty shirt, his eyes widened in recognition of me.

"Why is he here?" He exclaimed pointing at me, his hand quivering slightly.

"I invited him in, and yes I know the rumours about him, but it's no ones business but mine seeing as I'm his tutor at school, besides I don't have to answer to you or anyone else!" Wisteria snapped back.

"Now what did you want from me at this hour on a Sunday morning trailing water around my house?" She went on to enquire, causing the boy to go pink with embarrassment.

"Mom wanted to make sure you're alright and not killing yourself on caffeine, after all you're living on your own, _or not_ as the case may be" he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't know what you're implying, but Wisteria has been nothing short of the perfect hostess, plus I fell asleep in the chair, she retired to her room" I nearly bellowed in her defense.

"And a real gentleman never asks a lady about her private life, anyway did you want something else?" Wisteria said sternly as she added another plate to the table, obviously seeing that the boy had ulterior motives.

"I hoped you'd join me for a movie this afternoon" he said, his blush going darker by the second.

Wisteria sighed and rubbed her forehead, I could see a blood vessel on her left temple becoming more defined as it pulsed with stress.

"Well, let's have our breakfast before it's spoiled, I assume you'll be joining us, then you can leave us to get washed and dressed, you can come and collect me later, I'll let you choose what we see" she replied after a long suffering sigh. We all sat down in a rather awkward silence and ate our breakfast, I could see the boy's eye's dart between me and her as we ate.

Once the dishes had been emptied, Wisteria went to stack them only of the boy to get up and take them off her.

"Go on, I'll do the washing up while you get ready" he said softly as he walked towards the sink with the dirty plates.

Wisteria smiled as she turned to leave the room and head upstairs to have a shower, once she had left the boy who was doing the dishes turned to look at me critically.

"you know, I have no idea what she see's in you but I'm warning you if you hurt her, the black devil will become the black mouse" he threatened.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to smooth the wrinkles out of my rather rumpled shirt, while I knew I was going to be in trouble when I got home, I didn't want to make it worse by looking like an urchin.

After about 10 minutes Wisteria came in looking fresh and awake, wearing a pale blue cotton house dress with a black and knitted cardigan with white maple leaves embroidered on it along with a pair of milky white tights and a pair pale blue and black heeled pumps, simple yet so beautiful, I couldn't help but survey her from head to toe taking in her European elegance, the other boy went bright red, it was quite amusing.

"I best be going" I told her as I turned to leave, grabbing my coat as I headed towards the door.

"Take care then" was all I heard Wisteria call out before the door shut behind me. I took the bus home, wondering what the old man will do to me when I get in.

Wisteria's POV:

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, especially since I had never been on a date with anyone before, but I was glad I did all of that shopping a few weeks ago, sure the outfit wasn't fancy but it will do. Mind I didn't understand why the guy's blushed when I came in though.

I was worried about this afternoon seeing as this will be my very first date, I didn't know how to act or what to say, it felt so weird, normally I was confident in my abilities now that the Dursleys were out of the way, I was allowed to work to my best and fullest potential meaning I was a high achiever. So why was I nervous now of all times.

Once the guy's had left I began to frantically pace, watching the clock as it ticked away merrily, pulling at my pony tail slightly I eventually decided to stop pacing and sit down to my needlework, mainly darning some old tights of mine, as I threaded the needle I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I called as I set down the tights and walked to the door, opening it to find Osano rubbing the back of his head, blushing furiously.

"Well, You coming?" He asked, his voice sounding a mix of nervousness and impatience.

"just a second" I replied chuckling softly as I retrieved my purse, shoulder bag and an umbrella, opening it as I exited the house sealing the door behind me.

"So what are we going to see?" I asked Osano, curious to what he'd picked out for us to see.

"Moon and Cherry, I don't know all the details but it's supposed to be a good film" He replied trying not to stutter.

"Okay" I said not knowing what to think about the idea.

Once we got to the bus stop, we began debating on who was going to pay for what, Osano said he wanted to treat me to the film and the snacks, but I said that he didn't have to do that( I didn't want him out of pocket because of me) and that I'd pay for the snacks if he bought the movie tickets, Osano protested at first but he soon quieted down once I explained why I offered to pay for the snacks.

We chatted until the bus arrived I shut and put my umbrella away, once we boarded and paid we sat together still chatting, weather it be about school, current events or the newest anime on the telly, while I was still new to anime I enjoyed it and found myself glued to shows like Hakuouki, Ghost in the shell, Ouran high school host club (though I'd never admit that one) and Nanbaka I found it quite the change from western animation, mainly because anime touched on a lot of subjects that a lot of western animators dearen't touch because of perceived sensibilities.

Once we arrived Osano took my hand and lead me through the crowds along with the sea of umbrellas that came with them towards the cinema, his hands were shaking slightly almost as if he was trying to defuse a bomb blindfolded. Mind it's probably because of the crowds and me that he's shaking.

At the cinema Osano goes to the ticket counter while I head to the snack counter and checked out the huge array of treats to choose from, swallowing I looked through the various sweets and options of popcorn. After a few minutes I bought two bags of toffee popcorn, a tub of gummy sweets and two bottles of melon soda. I paid the attendant and walked over to Osano with our treats, his eye's widened at the sight of the amount of treats I bought.

Once we found our seats we got settled, ready for the movie, we talked quietly until the lights dimmed and the previews appeared on the screen. After about ten to twenty minutes the actual film began, unfortunately I found the movie rather unpleasant, due to the lack of plot and the high amount of sex leaving me silently wishing for a power cut, I turned to look at Osano who had gone a shocking shade of puce and shaking violently, clearly embarrassed about his choice, I quietly pitied him, in order to soothe his nerves I tried to take his hand in mine for a few minutes the shaking continued until it slowed to stillness, acknowledging the comfort.

Once the eighty two touturouse minutes ended we fled the theater, humiliated at what we put ourselves through, we walked around until we found a café sequestered away in the corner of what I would describe as a miniature town square. As we ate and drank we laughed about how horrifying the movie was in our opinion, poor Osano kept apologizing for taking me to that movie, and sadly all I could do was laugh and how neither one of us where to know about the movies content.

By the time we had left the café night had fallen and our laughter had diffused any embarrassment about the films content, and the rain had dissipated to a clear night, with a myriad of stars clustering a fine crescent moon. The coldness of water replaced by a mild autumn warmth. As we walked to the station I slowly came to the conclusion that while the film was absolutely terrible, I enjoyed Osano's company, I admired his perseverance to overcome his embarrassment to make the date actually enjoyable.

However the walk to the station was summarily wrecked when out of nowhere someone on a bright yellow scooter sped past, through a huge puddle, spraying us with cold, filthy water, soaking us both to the bone.

"watch where you're driving! Bastard!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

I was about to go after the person only for Osano to grab my hand, pull me close and hug me tightly letting the warmth he naturally emitted envelope me, letting my anger fade I leaned into him breathing in his scent, allowing a sense of calm wash over me.

"let's go" he said softly as we turned to continue our journey.

Once we got to the station we boarded our bus back home, I couldn't help but snuggle into him during the ride, soon enough I felt his hand rub my arms trying to warm me up causing me to look up at him to see that for the first time since I had met him he wasn't blushing or going bright red, this certainly was a change, but whether it was good or bad I didn't know, after a few minutes I began to feel drowsy, I just couldn't help it but I let myself dose off against him.

It wasn't long before it was time for us to leave, and for some reason not only did I not want to wake up, but I didn't want this ride to end, I didn't know why I didn't want this ride to end, but I had a feeling it was because of either Osano or the fact that I felt safe for once in my life. My train of thought was broken when the bus finally jerked to a halt, I opened my eyes to find that we reached our destination. Quietly I rose to my feet only to feel Osano's hands gently clamped down on my upper arms preventing me from falling as we walked off of the bus and up my front garden path, carefully I fished out the key to the door, sadly my hand kept shaking from both the cold and the embarrassment of falling asleep on Osano.

"Let me" Osano said softly taking the key from me and putting it in the lock.

Once in the house we went and sat in the living room for a bit until Osano noticed that I was still shivering.

"Go upstairs and get changed, I'll get the fire going" he told me as he got up and walked to the fireplace.

I walked up stairs, pulling my wet clothes off in the process, once in my room I hunted down my nightie and dressing gown, which I had conveniently hung on the electric towel rail, I smiled as I pulled on the warm nightwear, glad to have them on I also grab a towel for my damp hair and began to walk down the stairs, only to find all of the damp clothes had been picked up.

No one's POV:

Curious about her missing clothes Wisteria continued walking downstairs only to find the laundry room light on. Wondering why light was on she began to walk towards the laundry room, she stepped onto the cold stone floor only to let out a screech of shock from how bitterly cold it was.

Once over the shock she walked towards the laundry room, she opened the door only to see her clothes in the washing machine whirling away happily and much to her shock, Osano bent over a cast iron tub washing her cardigan.

"Osano, What are you doing?" Ask Wisteria, trying not to smile.

"What does it look like? Dummy" he replied as he wrung out the cardigan and hung it on the airer to dry.

Wisteria wanted to ask why but thought against it knowing it would probably make things worse, sighing she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, after a few minutes she heard the laundry door shut and heard Osano walk towards the living room.

While waiting for the kettle to boil, Wisteria took out her favourite cornishware teapot, milk pitcher, mugs, sugar bowl and a plate. Carefully she climbed up onto the counter like an unruly child, and reached for the biscuit jar only to nearly fall backwards with the extra weight on her upper half. After both feet where safely on the ground Wisteria placed a nice selection of biscuits and cookies on the plate, by which time the kettle had boiled allowing her to make the tea.

Placing everything on a tray, Wisteria brought it all through to the living room, placing it on the coffee table near the fire. Once sat down, Wisteria poured out the tea and curled into the squishy sofa, while Osano laid back on the recliner with his tea.

Once finished, Wisteria placed her mug on the table and snuggled back into the cushions and quilts and let her eyes start to close, Osano noticing her eyelids beginning to droop, smiled and got out of the chair and walked over to her.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, and for me to head home"he said.

"What? Why?" Said Wisteria in between yawns, as she sat up.

"That's why" replied Osano laughing.

Osano left as Wisteria started the trudge up the stairs to her room, as soon as she heard the front door close, she walked into her room and slumped against the door running a hand through her long hair.

"What the hell am I playing at!" She muttered to herself, ashamed and frustrated at her own actions, especially letting her walls down, but he was so kind to her, so gentle. Wisteria shook her head as she staggered towards her bed and collapsed on it, pulling her thick, warm duvet and quilts up over her, and succumbing to sleep.

Little did she know, Osano stood in the back garden until the light went out in Wisteria's room, content that she was safe and out like a light, he slipped through a loose board in the fence into his own garden, slipping silently into his own home, desperately trying not to wake his younger brothers and sisters or his mother for that fact.


	5. Chapter 5: School Festival Shenanigans 1

Chapter 5: School festival shenanigans pt.1 / Amao Odayaka 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yandere simulator, sorry.

Hello lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I managed to add another boy. Oh and to answer some questions. I also hope you appreciate that I typed this while I was sick with a possible chest infection or cold, I don't know which but I feel like shit now. Also i have added a little bit of what's happening to Ron, Hermione and Ginny at Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy it.

Phoenix373 – good question, while I don't know if Osano is a yandere or not, so you'll just keep reading to find out.

RebeliousOne – about your question, while she most likely did apply for political asylum from both magical and muggle governments, she'll likely also apply for citizenship in Japan but like I told Pheonix373 you'll just have to read and wait.

Laurenmk20 - your question has been answered in chapter 2 I hope you like my explanation.

Now that the questions are out the way, please read, review, enjoy, leave a plot related suggestion and please swing by my profile to vote on the poll.

Love Snow

* * *

No One's POV:

It had been a few weeks since Wisteria had Osoro stay over the night and went on a date with Osano. The school's gossip rings were buzzing more than a cluster of beehives, sparking envy and hatred amongst most of the other girls for gaining the attention of two boys, irritating both Wisteria and the boys to no end.

However they found quiet reprieve within the confines of their lessons, clubs and the library. People were too scared to talk about Osoro especially because of his temper, leading him to snap at people who dared ask him anything about it, while Osano was constantly being ribbed for what happened, his friends constantly asked about the movie, laughing at his reaction. Wisteria and her friends had glossed over the subject lightly, but didn't go too far into detail, for the sake of dignity.

As the day progressed and lessons came to an end, the class rep alerted the class that the school was going to host a cultural festival and that they had to vote on what they were going to do, several suggestions were put forward, such as a "Maid & Butler café" which many of the males in the class voted for, however Wisteria was kindly spared the humiliation due to her being in various different clubs, so she decided to speak with her club presidents (cookery and sports) and it was later agreed after much "debating" that she would be better off working with the cookery club on one of the many food and drink stalls that would be there.

The cookery club president, Amao Odayaka, was quite ecstatic when she told him that she'd like to run one of the food booths during the festival, the slightly flamboyant brunette almost went into orbit at her request.

It wasn't often Wisteria saw Amao but when she did see him during club hours, he always looked adorable, in a mint green pinny with matching hair scarf that always kept his chestnut brown hair away from his face and the food, further accentuating his baby blue eyes, along with his soft voice, that could lull anyone into feeling safe. His gentle ways belied a fierce intellect, he appeared to be a big brother to all, but there was always an air of loneliness about him.

Wisteria's POV:

I had already told Amao about what I planned to do, which was an array of desserts and handheld savouries such as, pasties, sausage rolls, sandwiches, and other British street foods, surprisingly Amao was thrilled at the idea of adding some international flare to the festival, he even offered his help with the cooking which I politely declined seeing as I had to not only make test batches to see how well they would received, or if I had to alter any recipe's before hand.

As I went to collect the ingredients I needed to make the test batches, I found Amao in the cookery room as if waiting for me, trying to ignore his presence I went my station in the far corner of the room, to pre heat the oven and get on with my cooking, I had just started prepping for the pastry for the pasties when I felt Amao come up behind me wrapping his large arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder. I instinctually froze, feeling horribly uncomfortable with what he was doing.

"Please, let go," was all I could say, even though it almost sounded like a whimper my body trembling slightly in his grip.

"Why? I only wanted to watch you cook" he said chuckling softly his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Well it's just difficult to cook with you clinging to me like this, plus I'm not particularly fond of being touched without consent or warning" I said as I extricated myself from his tight grip, and returned to weighing out flour and lard and filling a jug of cold water.

It was a simple enough process but it felt difficult with his eye on me, it was as if I was an insect under a microscope, I was lucky I didn't drop the bowl of pastry as I put it in the fridge to rest while I diced the potato, turnip and onion, along with the meat ( beef skirt if you're Cornish) ready for the pasties.

After about thirty minutes I took the pastry out of the fridge and began to roll it out and cut into twelve small circles. Once that was done I added the filling to the pastry circle along with a nob of butter, salt and black pepper, I used milk to dampen edges of the pastry then sealed them and did the crimping on them adding steam holes as I went, once that was done I glazed them with beaten egg and milk. After that I put them on two trays and put them in the oven.

"So what were you making?" Asked Amao, clearly curious about my choice.

"You know I'm doing an English food booth, well these are Cornish pasties, a classic English handheld food" I replied as I did the dishes while the pasties cooked in the oven, however as soon as I went to get a towel to dry them it was snatched out of my hand as Amao walked up and stood beside me and began to dry the dishes.

The dishes where quickly washed and dried, I went to check on the pasties, once I opened the oven the room was filled with the appetising smell, drawing anyone who was near in to the cookery room with their noses in the air like hounds on an aniseed trail, teachers and students alike came in to try my cooking.

"Okay people, twenty more minutes and then they'll be ready, for twelve or twenty four if they're cut in half" I said much to their disappointment, causing them to either leave the room or to pace across the room.

After the twenty minutes the pasties came out of the oven and onto a cooling rack too allow them to rest for a few minutes, once that was done I cut them in half and placed them onto plates and handed them out to the masses along with a questionnaire. Once the food was all eaten I received all of the feedback, the pasties where a hit! Now I just had to find out what else will work for the festival.

Amao's POV:

I must admit I found Wisteria interesting and adorable, but what saddens me the most about her was her near anorexic frame, oh I knew she struggled with food and I have often seen her with the Najimi boy during lunch, at least he makes her eat. I mean she won't even try her own cooking in front of any one.

I went to the cookery room to see what she was up to, only to find her gathering ingredients, I tried to hug her but there where clear signs that she wasn't comfortable with physical contact that she didn't instigate. But why was that?

After she removed herself from me she went back to prepping and making pastry, I must admit it seemed as if she needed no help at all when it came to this recipe, it looked to be quick, easy and oh boy did it smell good cooking, judging by the sudden flood of people that came in, further confirming her right to her place in the club.

Once I had tried her cooking I swear I had an orgasm in one bite, I had to have the recipe if only for this bliss to continue, I don't see Wisteria often seeing as we are in different classes, and the Najimi boy often beats me to the punch when it comes to lunch time, along with the fact that she's the tutor for the most dangerous boy in school (yeah I know about that), so the only time I see her is on Wednesday afternoons or when she had time for activities (Fridays and Saturdays where soccer and baseball). I hope I get to spend more time with her during the festival, perhaps get to know her more, but first I've got to find out her favourite treats and gain her affections.

I sat at my desk wondering what to do about Wisteria and getting her to like me, paying little attention to what my teacher was talking about. After the lesson I decided to coop myself up in the cookery room and experiment with treats that she might like. By the time the final bell rang I had made, cookies, fudge, cakes and other such confectionary, now only to find out which locker was hers.

No one's POV:

 _Mean while at Hogwarts_

The teachers where sitting in the faculty room discussing current events, with out Dumbledore present.

"Well it's about time! That poor girl has been through enough" said professor Vector in reference to Wisteria's disappearance. Not many people knew this but Serina Vector had been one of Lily's closest female friends, she was furious when she heard about what Dumbledore had done to the young woman.

"It's sad to see that it took Miss Potter running from Britain for people to see it" Flitwick added sadly, after her mother, Wisteria had become one his prized students, she often stepped in to help Luna Lovegood when she was being terrorised by the rest of the Ravenclaws, the bullying had been reported repeatedly, however Dumbledore did nothing, but now Flitwick put his foot down, Cho Chang and the other Ravenclaw prefects had been stripped of their badges, they had also been barred from quidditch that year and like the two Weasleys and Granger, became social pariah's in the school halls.

"I just worry that the headmaster is taking things too far" said Professor Sprout concern ringing out in her voice, mainly due to the students being harassed and interrogated by the old wizard.

Snape hadn't said a thing, he knew that Potter had left the country and he was glad, not only was Lily's child safe, but he had also kept his promise to keep her safe and was well on his way to fulfilling it, now he had to find her and join her, and quickly if he could. He just hoped that she could forgive him for what he had done over the course of her time at Hogwarts. After a few minutes more of discussion the members of staff who where at the meeting quietly left to scurry back to their classrooms, offices or private rooms to get on with what else they where supposed to be doing, be it overseeing detentions, writing lesson plans, marking students work or in Snape's case packing his bags as well.

Mean while in a different part of the school, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley where laid out in the hospital wing after being mobbed by their fellow Gryffindor's again. Sadly they believed themselves totally undeserving of the anger they'd just faced.

Ron, who thought with Wisteria out of the way, he could act like he was the king of Gryffindor, and was treating everyone who disagreed with him like filth via hexes, curses and vicious rumours, eventually every one got sick and tired of his antics and not only the boys beat him up for his actions, but the girls also hexed him, from the bat bogey hex to the conjunctivitis curse, he had been in the Hospital wing for about two days and his eyes weren't getting any better.

Hermione had single handedly humiliated not only most of the school but herself as well as she flaunted her so called intelligence, leading people to ignore her or glare at her, at first she thought it was jealousy, but soon it got worse when no body would partner with her during lessons, eventually the girls would start leaving cruel letters on her night stand, and over the course of the two months since her return to school the bullying got worse now that she didn't have Wisteria to hide behind, the latest incident involved Pansy Parkinson sabotaging her potions work landing her in the Hospital wing for about three days .

Ginny on the other hand had been a very busy girl, she had been caught by teachers and prefects alike, in alcoves and broom closets with various boys from all over the school, the final straw was when she tried to sink her claws into Lukas Casterwill, a young pureblood who was betrothed, and tried to lure him into a broom closet only to be hexed by the boy's fiancé and her friends, causing her to run to Madam Pomphrey in tears, however she didn't receive much sympathy, nowadays most of the girls kept their guys close.

All of the students weren't particularly fond of the three vipers as they became known, and while the professor did instil discipline but where not in such a hurry to protect the Weasley children and Granger, feeling that a dose of their own toxic medicine was no bad thing as long as it didn't go to far, should that happen the staff would be quick to act. On the other hand should the three vipers try misbehaving members of staff would act swiftly with the harshest of punishments to deal with the slightest misdemeanour, they spent most of their free time in detention.

Both Hermione and Ron were very nearly sent down after almost a mass fatality incident in potions when they sabotaged Malfoy's befuddlement potion with using lion fish spines, causing a huge gas cloud to erupt from his cauldron, in the ensuing panic a Chinese chomping cabbage that was sitting in a cage on Snape's desk escaped and caused multiple minor injuries to students and Professor Snape, and resulted in one extremely pissed off cabbage and a huge amount of damage to the potions lab.

 _Back to Japan_

It was the week leading up to the cultural festival, the entire school was alive, students and teachers alike were rushing around, decorating and setting up other exhibits, including the Maid & Butler café, Haunted house, the drama club where making scenery for a play, a fortune tellers den had been set up for the occult club, which was heavily supervised by a rather dower librarian after what happened last year, the gardening club where in charge of beatifying the grounds and had and ikebana competition with an independent judge from the botanical gardens.

The cookery club had many stalls to set up and a lot of cooking to undertake. Wisteria had already set up her booth and had painted the external sides of it, the design involved a union jack pennant flag that appeared to be billowing in the wind, surmounted by the Tudor rose all on a back ground that matched her signature stockings, along with the booths name to finish it off, in her booth she had all of the equipment to keep all of comestibles at the requisite temperatures, now all of that was done she sequestered herself in the cookery room in order to make the food to sell, praying she'd get the same reactions as her test batches did.

Amao on the other hand had found out which shoe locker was Wisteria's, like her cooking station it was concealed in a corner, as he came up to it he pulled a small box out of his bag, along with a hoop of keys, Amao knew that it was wrong but there was no malicious intent about it, he just wanted to give her a surprise. Everyone knew that Wisteria kept her keys on her at all times, barring when she was painting and cooking, much like a hospital matron she kept them on a large chatelaine that clipped on to her belt.

Wisteria had removed the chatelaine and placed it in her apron pocket and hung up in the cookery room, he quickly "borrowed" them with out her noticing, to place his little gift in her locker. Little did he know that he was being watched closely by both Osano and Osoro, with a protective rage burning in their eyes, both wondering how the hell was "cake boy" doing with her keys, so they waited and watched as he placed the little box in her locker.

Once he'd delivered his package he quietly slipped into the cookery room to return the chatelaine, and continue watching Wisteria cook, clearly fascinated with her culinary skills, reminding him of his childhood home, one of his parents stood at the stove with a pot of what ever it was bubbling away merrily, the kitchen was warm and steamy driving away and cold and fog that clung to his bones. That was what Amao appreciated about Wisterias cooking, it brought him back to a simpler and safer time, and a place of warmth and comfort.

Amao smiled slightly at the combination of his thoughts, while watching Wisteria prepared pastry for the pasties and sausage rolls, ready for when the festival begins.

"I'm going to need cover for about twenty minutes every three hours, so I can restock the booth when any thing starts to run out" she said as she began to wash up.

Once the washing up was done and every thing was put away Wisteria fished her Chatelaine out of apron, grabbed her bag and headed out to her shoe locker, just as the final bell rang, once at her locker she opened it only to be greeted by a box on top of her shoes.

After a few seconds of staring at it wisteria took the box and placed it in her bag, wondering how it got there and proceeded change her shoes, ready to head off for her evening classes, totally unaware of her admirers affections towards her.

* * *

Chatelaine- a set of short chains on a belt worn by women and men for carrying keys, thimble and/or sewing kit, etc.


	6. Chapter 6:School Festival Shenanigans 2

Chapter 6: School Festival Shenanigans/ Amao Odayaka 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or Yandere Simulator, sorry.

* * *

Hey Lovelies,

Yes I'm still slightly ill, but I'm up and back at work (The Shipwrights), but I'm also making time to sit here and type up my stories. Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Read, review, add a plot related suggestion and enjoy. Oh and before I forget please vote on the poll, I'd appreciate it vary much.

Love

Snow.

P.S I'm trying to make Snape redeemable, let me know it this is a good idea in the review section. And yes I may have made our favourite cinnamon roll look slightly creepy but I intend to fix this in later chapters.

* * *

No one's POV:

As the day of the festival rolled around, every one found themselves not only busy and on high stress, but also on high alert for a special guest and possible threats. Wisteria had been on her feet for three to four hours, serving customers left, right and centre, it turned out that her booth was a hit with the masses, teacher's, students and strangers loved the treats that she provided their taste buds with, causing her to sell out pretty quickly.

When that happened, it was a struggle to find someone to man the stall while she prepared the new stock, Amao did look after her booth for a while but he was busy running between all of the other food booths as well, Osano somehow got roped into the Maid & Butler Café, Osoro was doing some heady lifting for various clubs and groups, Wisteria didn't get along with many of the girls because of their jealousy towards her. However help came in the form of Ms Najimi .

"Need a hand dear?" Said Ms Najimi, brining Wisteria out of the nervous stupor.

"Oh uh Mrs Najimi, I'm looking for someone to watch my booth, while I get more stock to serve" was Wisteria's rather flustered reply. Ms Najimi smiled softly and placed one of her tiny hands on Wisteria's shoulder.

"How about I watch the booth while you get what you need" the older woman said as she calmed the stressed out girl.

"You'd do that?" was Wisteria's questioning reply.

"Go and do what you need, and I'll make sure that nothing is stolen" Ms Najimi replied kindly, allowing Wisteria to run back into the main school building.

As Wisteria entered the cookery room she was overcome with a wave of tiredness, taking a clean tea towel and running it under the cold water, then dabbed it against her forehead, while composing herself. After a few moments Wisteria straitened up and went back to work, putting her pre-prepared stock in the oven for ten minutes, and then boxed them up ready to be taken down to the booth.

As she walked down to her booth Wisteria began to feel as if this was just a repeat of life at the Dursleys, all she did was cook and sell today and she didn't even receive a single thank you for her efforts. saddened by this fact, she sighed and went back to work, after thanking Ms Najimi for minding her booth.

"what wrong dear?" Asked the older woman with concern.

"while I'm glad that my booth is successful and all, I'm sad that I've not received even one thank you or a smile or any thing from the people here today, it's kind of depressing" Wisteria replied glumly as she counted some ones change for them.

"well you new and strange here, and most of the parents and other people here have been to things like this before, they've seen the other children grow, but not you, we Japanese can be quite reserved and you've not been formally introduced to any one of them outside of myself, if you'd like me to if you get any more customers I could introduce them to you" Ms Najimi said, understanding Wisteria's downtrodden explanation.

As the rest of the day unfolded Wisteria sold more pasties, sausage rolls, and other such items, to more people as Ms Najimi stood by introducing any of the mothers and fathers of the kids here to her, and by the end of the day she had received a few thank you's but they where rather cold and judgmental, as if it was forced.

At the end of the day, once the all of the booths, stalls and other attractions had been dismantled, prizes where issued for different reasons, Wisteria had won the best profit award for the amount she brought in for the school. Once the prize giving was over Wisteria went to dismantle her booth only to find a bouquet of flowers and a small card on the table top, not knowing whether it was a joke or not, Wisteria took the card and began to read it.

 _Ms Najimi told us about your situation,_

 _We have to admit that our judgement of you was unfair,_

 _However the only knowledge of you we had was that of what our children had told us,_

 _And in our bias we took it to heart, deeming you of unseemly behaviour and an immoral person, exerting a bad influence on our children. with out evidence ._

 _We sadly misjudged you and we apologize for it along with our behaviour that came with it._

 _Many sincere apologies along with these flowers,_

 _The PTA_

Accompanying the letter where several, signatures and initials. Wisteria smiled after learning that it wasn't her fault that they where being cold towards her, though it unnerved her that so many of the other students would dislike her for no reason at all, other than prejudice and xenophobia, just as she was feeling at her lowest ebb, Osano appeared still in his butler get up with Osoro who looked rather exhausted from whatever he had been doing, to walk with her and get her paraphernalia home safely, Osoro managed to make the bus wait a few more minutes, with some "polite requests" as incentive.

Wisteria's POV:

I found the day rather productive, but I was saddened at prejudice that a lot of the parents had towards me, I let my thoughts continue I lay back in my seat and looked out of the window, watching the city go by fading in to an ocean of suburban homes and streets, as I watched the cookie cutter houses come past like shoals of white fish, my eyes began to droop slightly, tired and worn out from every thing, the move, unpacking, school and the date, the festival was simply the cherry on the top in a sea of stress, up evil and exhaustion.

I spent the next ten minutes drifting in and out of sleep, not really paying attention to what was going on around me at the time, to night evening classes had been cancelled for the next few nights, so they could mark the tests and to see who was ready to move on to next level of their magical education, so I had nothing to do for the next few nights out side of homework and cleaning.

It wasn't long before I felt the bus jerk to a halt, meaning that this was mine and Osano's stop, both of us staggered off of the bus and headed off to our homes, once inside I dumped my bags in the hall way and headed into the kitchen, as I put the kettle on I notice the package I found in my locker the other day siting on the counter. So with curiosity piqued I went over to it and opened it, wondering what it contained. I care fully opened it to find a selection of hand made fudge, chocolate, vanilla, salted caramel, who ever made this was skilled enough with out adding different flavours.

I took a piece and popped it into my mouth, it was clotted cream fudge, I moaned at the sweet mild flavour as it travelled across my tongue, heavenly. Suddenly a shrill whistling broke my train of thought, the kettle had boiled, I went about making myself a pot of tea. I didn't want anything for dinner after working with food all day, so I resigned myself to raiding the drinks cabinet and lying in the bath with a bottle of tequila and the box of fudge, not caring about what people though or what they believed about me.

As I lay back in the warm soapy water that eased my tired body and soothed my aching muscles, the tequila easing my tired mind I decided to worry about the parents attitudes, after all it hadn't been a bad day, the stall had done exceptionally well for my first festival.

Mrs Najimi was great company in the long run of things, and understood a great deal more about life here than I realised, there had also been the card and flowers from the PTA and finally the fudge I received the other day, so I recorked the tequila, dried myself and put on a clean nightie and dragged myself off to bed, not knowing what was waiting tomorrow.

No ones POV:

 _At Hogwarts_ :

Professor Snape had staggered into his chambers, exhausted from research and from yelling at the Gryffindor's, the last few days where stressful for the Professor, he had to mark home work, plan lessons, teach (and prevent the students from killing themselves) and searching for Wisteria, while he had narrowed down the locations to one continent but now sadly he had to narrow down the country.

Snape's POV:

The old coot is getting unbearable! The sooner I find Potter and join her where ever she is, the better off I'll be, I mean its unlikely that she's looking after herself, she probably thinks that she doesn't have to go to school where she is. Well some one has to look after her, if only to make her fit enough to face the dark lord.

I froze at that though, could I really do that? Make her face Voldemort while she's still a child herself? While her father was my childhood enemy but she was also Lily's child, her baby, I had so much to make up for, I mean I judged her before I even got to know her, I acted under the assumption that she was spoiled, pampered and loved like her father, but when I learned about where she lived and who "raised her", I growled at the thought of Petunia, now understanding that Potter was the recipient of abuse and spite, and instead of gaining a reprieve at Hogwarts, I added to it in my own bias, spite and desire for revenge, revenge on a man who had been dead for fourteen years.

I was ashamed of myself, ashamed of my blindness to an abused child's need for help and comfort, in favour of ignorance and anger. Once I found her I'll get down on my knees and beg her forgiveness, too be honest I won't blame her if she never forgave me or slammed the door in my face, if only to know that she's safe and living her life, the way she should be doing.

Sirius's POV:

Why wouldn't she reply to my letters? I know that she's mad at me but to leave with no good-bye or any note. I send owls every day, but I don't get any replies, I know I was hard on her, by not writing to her and breaking my promise, but it was Dumbledore's orders, what was I supposed to do?

Mooney said that it was our fault for not writing to her, and for not being with her at the end of last year, she needed us when she was in the hospital wing, and all we did was pat her head and walk out, leaving her scared and alone in her hospital bed.

Well where ever she's certainly punishing me for letting her down, not that I blame Wisteria, I deserve it, all I've ever done is let her down, from the night James and Lily died to this summer when I ignored her letters, I have to make it up to her some how, perhaps if I can find out where she is...

No one's POV:

Dumbledore was pacing in his office wondering how he was going to wriggle out of this little jam, now that Wisteria had escaped out from under his thumb, he was now penniless and outed as a thief, the _Daily Prophet_ really jumped on that making it look like that Wisteria was just as much a victim in all of this, the minister now claimed that she was brain washed into saying that Voldemort was back.

He had to come up with a new plan, since he couldn't send the girl back to the Dursleys any more because of the dementor incident, so she'd have to go into the custody of some one else, that's if he ever got his hands on her.

Suddenly Dumbledore stopped pacing, he had an epiphany, if he learnt her location, he could send the order to abduct her, then he could have Professor Snape feed her a liquid form of the imperious curse, then she'd be nothing more than a weapon in his hand, to wield and to dispose of as he pleased. Smiling he sat at his desk and began to formulate his new plans to ensnare the girl, and have his weapon, her money and more fame than ever before.

 _Back in Japan_

Wisteria woke up unusually early the next morning, and strangely not feeling any ill effects from the tequila. So with some much needed vigour she managed to do some much needed cleaning and tidying done, seeing it was a Sunday she also decided to do her school laundry as well.

The October sun was out and brighter than ever, bringing a hazy warmth with it, allowing Wisteria to hang her cloths out on her garden washing line, as she did so Wisteria inhaled the autumn scents, freshly tuned earth from her vegetable garden, falling leaves, and recent rain fall, Wisteria sighed relaxing as she continued to hang out her clothes. Suddenly her train of thought was broken, when she heard a soft rustling coming from the ground, she quickly turned around only to see a sleek black cat staring up at her, with large amber eyes, it looked at her in such a way, as if it able to read every little that came into her mind.

Wisteria blinked, and the cat blinked back at her, spooking Wisteria to no end, suddenly with no warning the cat came up to her and started rubbing its self up against her legs, causing Wisteria to laugh at the tickle from the cats tail.

"and what are you doing here?" She asked the cat knowing that it couldn't answer her, she thought it was quite peculiar, seeing as normal cats simply don't behave with that much intelligence, mind for all she knew, it could have just been hungry.

After a few minutes, Wisteria shooed the cat away and continued hanging her laundry out on the line, it didn't take long to finish, but there where some articles of clothing that took longer than others to hang due to either their size or shape, but after a little bit of thought and clever use of the pegs she managed to get every thing on the line.

With the laundry done, Wisteria decided to check the cupboards and the fridge to see what groceries where needed, so after writing down what she needed (milk, eggs, loo roll, etc, etc) she grabbed her purse and shopping bags and set off, her nearest supermarket was fairly large, if she didn't know any better she'd believe that it was a hypermarket, she could easily get lost in it's many aisles.

As Wisteria pushed her trolley around the store collecting the things she needed, checking them off of the list as she went, she wasn't paying attention to the direction the trolley was going in until she heard an almighty crashing sound as her trolley collided with some one else, and before she could begin to apologise...

"Oh I'm so sorry" came a familiar voice, causing Wisteria to look up and see Amao with a trolley full of baking ingredients.

"Don't worry about it" Wisteria said sighing slightly as she went to pick up what had been flung from her trolley, which turned out to only be a couple boxes containing tea, not really paying any attention to Amao's fussing, batting his hands away when he went to pick up the boxes.

"now that's over, where do I have to go next?" Muttered Wisteria as she placed the boxes back into her trolley, pulling the shopping list out of her back pocket, rattling her chatelaine of keys causing them to tinkle merrily as they moved, and causing Amao to blush in shame, the memory of him borrowing them still weighing on his guilt.

"maybe I can help, lets see that list" Amao inquired looking over her shoulder at the list only to find it written completely in English, Wisteria smirked internally as she attempted to politely decline his offer and begin walking to the relevant aisles, only for him to follow her, saying she may need help locating things in future reference.

Amao's POV:

To say I was surprised to see Wisteria here was an understatement, but I reminded myself the people had to eat. Though she seemed dreadfully distracted, as she constantly referred back to her list, rattling her key's absent mindedly, reminding me of the time I "borrowed them", while I did return them I still felt terribly guilty for taking them in the first place, perhaps I can make it up to her by helping her today.

I just hope she never finds out that I borrowed her keys so I could put the fudge in her locker, though I still wonder if she enjoyed it, seeing as she never brought it up. I shook my head and rushed to catch up with her and her cart as she continued on with her shopping, wondering if I could find out anything about her through her grocery choices, while I couldn't read her list, perhaps I could see what was in her cart as she went about her business. This was also an opportunity to find out about her favourite sweets so I could make them for her.

I noticed that she had piled a lot of fruit into her cart along with some pastries and plenty of chocolate hidden amongst the other groceries, this gave me an idea, I should make fruity chocolates, I thought that if she likes fruit and chocolate perhaps I should combine the two and see what happens from there.


	7. Chapter 7: Drama, Bats & Cats

Chapter 7: Drama, Cat's & Bats/ Kizano Sunobu 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or yandere simulator.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy, and to now answer some inquiries.

Hellfire 45: yes the cat is going to be relevant, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out, it has a rather important roll to play, small but important but it's for this chapter at the moment.

Kurochach: yes Wisteria does continue her magical education, if you have read the earlier chapters, you'll see that she has evening classes, for her magic.

Okay with those questions answered, please read, review, add a suggestion for the plot, and please vote on the poll, I'm aiming for at least 100 votes so I can have a clear view of which direction I need to go in. Oh and enjoy the story.

Oh and there will be scenes involving info-Chan even though I don't like her habbit of blackmailing the girls for pantie shots and selling them to the boys, but she has her uses and I think's that she needs some times to shine.

Love

Snow

p.s if spellings and grammar are bad it's because my editor is busy and she won't be here until later.

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

It had been a few days since the festival, I found myself getting rather tired and irritable, while I knew why I was tired, school, grocery shopping and evening classes, however the reason I was irritable was to do with a lot of the girls sending me nasty looks and them gossiping about me, it wasn't until later I found out why, when we were all called to a surprise assembly.

It turned out that the principle of the school had heard about the disgusting rumors about me from the PTA and he decided to put it to an end, so he decided to give a lecture about prejudice and xenophobia, along with a couple of other subjects like asylum seekers both political and regular as well as refugees and how they have to go to other country's with nothing but the clothes on their backs.

I looked down in shame, because I was an asylum seeker, and I hoped to go for my citizenship soon, plus I accidently caused trouble for a lot of the students, all because they were being the human beings that they were. However I remained silent knowing that if I said anything they'd realize that I was the subject of the assembly.

After about half an hour the principle dismissed us and we all went back to our lessons and activities, I went to the sewing room, yes I'm a member of the textiles club as well as the cookery club, girls football and baseball teams.

I joined clubs, mainly to try and blend in as well as expand my social circle, I made quite a few acquaintances, but no friends, sadly Weasley and Granger proved that I shouldn't have friends, seeing as all they did was try to ride my coattails into fame, I don't want that to happen again, I don't want to get hurt again...

Still life moves on and more shit happens, I have some friends, and an extremely small social life, and I'm not relying on the bottle as much and I have hopes for my citizenship application, so looks like my life is starting to fix it's self , slowly but surely.

Any ways I had heard that the drama group wanted some wall hangings for one of their productions, something to do with the Arabian nights, so I volunteered for the project, though I was warned by the others that the drama group leader Kizano Sunobu while a good actor, was a complete egotistical snob, so I was to expect a lot of rudeness and demanding behavior as well as arrogance and other qualities that goes with the acting profession, all I could simply do was nod and get back to sewing the back drops as well as additional wall hangings for the set.

By the end of the day I had managed to finish four of the eight necessary wall hangings and half of the first back drop, an Arabian cityscape, I admit this one was going to be the most difficult one to deal with seeing as the design work was rather complex, it was a combination of quilting, both regular and reverse applique as well as other methods of sewing, so it was going to take a while before I finished it, so I decided to take it home and finish it there in my free time, which hopefully won't be too long with my schedule being like it was. After the final bell rang I walked out to the bus with Osano who was asking me about my project.

"What! You're doing a project for those Bitches in drama!" He said in an almost angry outburst, causing me to sigh despondently.

"No one else would take the project, I've got a feeling that they're not fond of Kizano Sunobu, plus someone has to do it or the drama club will have no set" I replied as we walked to the bus stop.

As we waited Osano continued to rant about why I shouldn't be doing anything for the drama club seeing as they where nothing but snobs and treated any one who wasn't in the club like servants, leading to me chuckling with mild amusement.

"While you make several arguments, I have yet to find out if they're valid" I told him smiling.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Simply wait and see" I replied, just as the bus arrived.

We got on and we started chatting again, this time about what I was making, I told him that I had to make and what the production was about it, causing Osano to perk up as he looked at my work so far. After that we ended up talking about other random little things like music, anime and food, to be honest it was mainly Osano asking me about these things and me answering him to the best of my abilities.

Once the bus had stopped, I rushed off to get my things for my evening classes, once at home I left my school things I retrieved the things I needed for my evening classes ( transfiguration, battle magic and advanced healing) and headed out, this was going to be a long three hours in the making, but it'll be worth it.

Three hours later I staggered in and made a pot of tea while I got set up to finish my sewing and, the rest of the large stack of homework, both muggle and magical, I just hope that I can finish it all tonight.

No one's POV:

Once Wisteria got home from her evening classes, she decided to carry on with sewing the back drops, after an hour wisteria had managed to finish two of the six necessary back drops, the cityscape, and a desert with camels trailing off into the distance, the next one she had started was going to be an oasis, with pristine blue water, and lush foliage and palm trees, she had the lower half of the back drop, with the different shades of yellow and pale orange in order to represent the different sand dunes, and the blue fabric layered with a fine translucent shiny fabric to represent the water.

She'd cut out the foliage and palm tree trunks ready to applique onto the fabric, but sadly she had yet to sew the sand dunes and the sky and sun together, but Wisteria was exhausted, and she had a free period the next morning.

Standing up and stretching, Wisteria checked the time on the grandfather clock in the hall way, it was two in the morning, so she locked the doors and dragged her tired body up stairs, to her room and collapsed on her bed, out like a stone, too tired to have a bath and drink, and too tired to turn the light off.

Little did she know a little ghost bat had got caught in some netting that she had used to protect her plum trees and the plums while they ripened, meanwhile a rather intelligent black cat sat underneath the tree the bat was stuck in, waiting patiently for it to fall into it's grasp.

Snape's POV:

I had finally located Potter, she was in Kyoto, Japan and I finally managed to get there, only to get stuck in wires while I was in my animagus form (a ghost bat) and now I'm going to be dinner for some sadistic cat that's living on Potter's property.

It keeps watching me, like I'm some new dangly toy for it to bat around, so braced myself for the worst, I found it rather ironic, I spent five years tormenting and wishing a horrible fate on the girl and I'm about to meet a horrible fate in her back garden at the paws of a cat. I couldn't bear any more of the thought, so I let out a series of the loudest squeaks I could make, hoping that I'd get her attention, I admit that it was undignified but in desperate times, they call for desperate measures. I just hope she finds me on time. Suddenly the conservatory light flared on, signifying that my plan had worked.

"SHOO! Leave that poor bat alone!" A females voice echoed from across the garden, that's when I saw her, at first I couldn't believe that this girl was Potter, she and the brat simply looked too different. Potter was almost akin to a Raggedy Anne doll in appearances and had very little self esteem to go with it, while this girl, despite her doll like appearance, was self assured, poised and confident in her actions, she now sported a shock of long white hair pulled back into a pony tail, and sharp, cold, piercing blue eyes, that softened as she disentangled me from the wires.

"Come now, stop all that fidgeting, you'll only make it worse" she said as she stroked my back, while carrying me back to the house.

Once in the building I found myself being wrapped in something soft and fluffy, it was a sweater, a clean one, but it was comfortable, I watched with weary eyes as she pulled out a wicker work basket and placed me along with the sweater in the basket and placed it with me in the airing cupboard judging from how warm it is.

"Well then, I better get back to bed, I've got school in the morning" I heard her say after she looked at the clock again, I'm guessing, it was three in the morning, and I mentally scoffed at her proclamation of having to be at school in the morning, as if she actually has enrolled in school.

But I give her credit for surviving so far, and for doing it in style, well I can class this as style, warm, safe and big, it was a large house, so there was plenty of room, so once I was strong enough to return to my human form I might as well stay here, well someone's going to have to look after her.

Wisteria's POV:

It was five in the morning when I next woke up, much to my annoyance, but I don't regret recuing that bat, though I found it odd that a bat that is native to Australia somehow found it's way here to Japan.

I quickly washed and dressed, and headed down to get my breakfast only to hear a hard knocking on the door. I opened it once again to meet Osano and Ms Najimi, who happened to be carrying a plate of freshly baked rolls, causing me to smile, I really liked Osano and his mother, and really cared for them, I only hope to be able to repay them for their kindness one day, if only to ease my burdened soul of the guilt I'd later feel after I have to disappear again, if the goat fucker finds me. As me and Osano began to leave for the bus, I suddenly remembered the injured ghost bat in my airing cupboard.

"Thank you they smell wonderful, Ms Najimi. Oh, and last night I gained a little house guest." I began to tell her before I was interrupted by Osano.

"What do you mean house guest?!" He nearly bellowed, his face going bright red with jealousy. I ignored him and began to talk again.

"Last night I rescued a little bat, I've wrapped it in one of my sweaters for now and it's in a basket in the airing cupboard upstairs, I hope you don't mind, but can you come in and give it a couple of feedings during the day, there are a couple of baby bottles of milk in the fridge, just warm it in some hot water, oh and the spare key is in the left dragons mouth" I explained and requested, referring to the two dragons used as pillars out side of the front door.

"Okay dear, but wouldn't it be better if you sent it to a vet?" Asked Ms Najimi.

"No, it just needs a bit of rest and some extra nourishment" I replied, as I picked up my bags, sewing and all.

We had to sprint to avoid missing the school bus, but we made it and I continued to explain about the bat and how it was odd seeing as you didn't see ghost bats out side of Australia. I told him that it was next to impossible for it to have been blown this far off course. However I never told him that I had my own personal suspicions. As soon as the bus stopped me and Osano got off and headed to home room, after that we went to our classes, maths, science, languages and social studies along with two free periods today, one in the morning and one in the afternoon.

During the first free period I finished the second back drop and completed the final four wall hangings for the drama group, and began the third back drop, before I had to go and tutor Osoro, today was English language, something I was born and raised speaking, so it was easy helping him catch up with his assignments, though he admitted that he found writing in English was weird in his mind, leading me to laugh and tell him how odd it was to me when it came to writing in kanji for a while.

After that I went to class, as usual, in maths we where going over circles, pi and circumference along with area, then there was science, chemistry today, we where taught the effects of magnesium in pyrotechnics or fireworks in layman's terms, after that I had modern Japanese language lessons while the others learnt English, and once that was over, social studies. We went over domestic abuse and violence, something I was very familiar with much to my discomfort, I was glad that awareness of the situation was being spread.

During the second free period which was pretty much all afternoon, I used it to make the third and fourth back drops , the third back drop was a cave filled with gold, jewels, silk and other valuables, and the forth was a vast Arabian palace, with a large gold roof and many other details, I only hope that the drama club appreciates my work, seeing as it took up nearly forty eight hours of my time.

I walked to the drama club's location, which happened to be the schools theatre, yes this school had a theatre as part of its facilities, it surprised me at first but I reminded myself that this was the best school in the area so they're bound to have the facilities to go with it.

Once I arrived I looked around to see if I could find any one around, I walked around back stage to see if there was someone I could hand the set pieces over to. Suddenly I heard some heavy foot steps approach me from behind.

"And what do you think you're doing?" A rather haughty male voice, echoed out from behind me, making me drop my bag in shock at the sudden movement and noise.

I turned around to see a rather tall, slender student, he had a club leader's band on his arm with the masks of comedy and tragedy on it, he also had long purple hair tied into a low pony tail, he had a dark red, velvet cape draped over his shoulders. So the was the famed Kizano Sunobu, I thought to myself.

"Just delivering these" I replied indicating the wall hangings and back drops in my arms.

"Oh you must be the girl making our set pieces, let's have a look" he said in a rather demanding tone, like a lord ordering a servant around.

I sighed and walked to a table, gently unrolling my work, just hoping that he simply said nothing, mainly because of his reputation of treating any one not in the drama club badly, it would wreck me if he said anything bad about my work.

"My, my what exquisite work, I hope you didn't have to do this all on your own" he said, with what I hoped was a happy voice, as he ran one of his hands over one of the back drops.

"Well I'm glad you like them" I replied picking up my bag and beginning to head out of the theatre, and hopefully away from Kizano.

Only for him to follow me into the corridor, causing a commotion as he chased after me, once I had picked up enough speed to try and elude him. But sadly he caught up to me and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Oh dear, did I spook you, Cinderella" he said, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"No, seeing as the bell is about to ring I was going back to the sewing room to collect my things" I replied in a matter of fact way, prying myself out of his iron grip.

"Oh" was the only reply I heard as I continued to walk towards the sewing room, to collect what was left of my things.

As soon I had finished packing my things away the bell rang much to my relief, I headed out to meet Osano who was already waiting at the bus stop.

"I finally met Kizano Sunobu today" I told him, trying to hide my dislike for the ponce. However this seemed to cause Osano to go red.

"Did he touch you?!" he demanded, surprising me.

"No and before you ask I was too fast for him" I lied, if only to put him at ease.

Osano looked at me, as if x-raying me with his eyes, it was uncomfortable, but after a few minutes he had calmed down considerably.

"So did he say any thing?" He asked.

"Only that he liked my work, with the set pieces" I replied casually, just as the bus arrived, and we got on it.

Kizano's POV:

That girl was beautiful, she might become a fine actress if pushed in the right direction, or she might belong more in the world of set design, judging by the quality of her back drops and wall hangings.

The girl had a beautiful face and a creative mind just made for the stage, now if only I can convince her that she belongs with me in the drama club rather than with all those peasants in the other clubs and the rest of this school.

I also have to find out who she is, perhaps the info club can help me with that, more specifically info-Chan and see if she can dig any thing up on the schools newest Cinderella, even if it came at a small price (five pantie shots), but it would help to know what I'm working with, if only to provide some incentives. So I dial her cell, hoping to get an answer.

"So what does the drama king of Akademi want from little old me? Asked a rather snide female voice.

"I'd like some information on a particular girl?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"Which one? There are so many girls here" she pointed out.

"Long white hair, blue eyes, blue stockings with moons and stars on them" I began to describe until I heard the unmistakable sound of typing.

"Here we are, you're talking about Wisteria Potter, she's quite an odd one actually" Info-Chan began.

"How so?" I asked irritably.

"Well there is simply not much on her and what I do have isn't going to be cheap, so if you want it you know what to do" she replied in a somewhat bored voice, causing me to sigh and bring up some "fresh pantie shots" from my phones photo bank and send them to the filthy little pervert.

"There, now will you give me the info I want?" I asked my patience wearing thin.

"Okay, okay, here it is" she said before hanging up. My phone suddenly beeped, I looked at the screen to see that Info-Chan had sent me what I wanted.

 _The message_

 _Wisteria Potter,_

 _Class 1-A, strait A* student._

 _Clubs- cookery, sewing, girls soccer, girls baseball._

 _Tutoring- Osoro Shidesu in next to everything_

 _Personality- Strong, Secretive, confident, polite_

 _Other information:_

 _Only child of the late Lord and Lady Potter in England._

 _Possible victim of abuse._

 _Significantly wealthy through birth right._

 _Transfer student._

 _Lives alone._

"That defiantly isn't much to go on" I said to myself, but it was something to go on to say the least.

I read and re-read the information, Wisteria quite the floral name, but also quite the challenge, it's going to be difficult to get her to trust me judging from her personality traits, but I enjoy a challenge when ever the arise.


	8. Chapter 8: Snape, Regrets & Roses

Chapter 8: Snape, Regrets and Roses / Kizano Sunobu 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter or Yandere simulator, Sorry.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

I'm stuck at home from work (and let me tell you I absolutely hate it, being sick that is) sick, seeing as I work around food that's no joke either, so I'm going to take my mind off it with my writing, and guess what, my editor is back so my spellings, punctuation and grammar is going to get better with her help. Any ways please read, review, add a plot suggestion, and enjoy. Oh and don't forget to swing by my profile and vote on the poll.

Oh Pheonix373 I'm glad that you like my inclusion of Info-Chan, but I don't know how many times she'll appear due to me not liking her very much.

And guest who ever it is, I don't know if Ayano / Yandere-chan will appear or not but, I recommend you stay tuned, and I don't know if Wisteria takes the place of Senpai or not, I also recommend that you read and make your mind up as the story progresses seeing as it's more fun when you don't know what's going to happen next.

Good news I've finally introduced Wisteria's house elves to you in this chapter, I hope you like them.

Love

Snow

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

I came inside to get changed and ready for my evening classes and check in on the bat in the airing cupboard, once that was done I left the house and once again headed out to the bus stop. Tonight I have potions, healing, charms and history of magic (magical America this time), I just hope I don't fall asleep during history, mainly because of when professor Binns taught me. Once the bus arrived I clambered on, payed my fair and set off to my evening classes.

During potions we studied and made the draught of living deaths, and for independent study we had to research a potion of our choice and expand on it's ingredients and uses. During healing we where learning how to counteract the blood boiling curse as well as how to magically regulate heart rates and body temperatures. History taught me about magic from ancient Egypt and how the Egyptians used their magic in burial rites and medicine, for home work we had to read the ancient Egypt chapters and take notes.

Once evening classes had ended I decided to take a detour and head over to the Bean Scene so I could finish my independent studies and overdose on coffee, if only to keep me going, I managed to finish my assignments, but I kept being "harassed" by one of the waiters, he kept asking me if I was alright, because of the high amount of coffee I was drinking, but eventually he left me alone when I told him that I was busy and needed the energy, along with the fact that I didn't want any more interruptions.

It was nearly midnight by the time I came home, however I could sense that something was out of place, as I walked up the path towards the front door, I heard footsteps inside, this was disturbing seeing as I knew that Ms Najimi and Osano were asleep at this time, so I drew my wand ready to attack any one who was inside.

"Alohomora" I whisper letting myself back into my home, only to see a very familiar person stood in front of me, Professor Snape in his black robed glory.

"Put that away Potter, think before you go attacking one of your professors" snapped Snape.

"What are you doing her?!" I demanded angrily.

"Someone has to look after you, but judging from your neighbors and the fact that you're going to school I'd say you're doing a good job on your own" He replied.

"Any ways, do you know what time it is, if this was Hogwarts I'd have you in detention for breaking curfew" he said angrily.

"I've just got back from evening classes and finishing my independent studies, now I'm going to bed, because I have school in the morning, oh and professor, the spare room is upstairs down to the right and four doors too the left" I explained and told him as I started walking up the stairs to my room, where I eventually collapsed onto my bed. Not looking forward to tomorrow especially if the greasy git here. I drifted in and out of sleep until the next morning when I woke to Snape bursting through my bedroom door.

"Potter, one of the neighbours is here to see you" he very nearly yelled at me.

"Then let them in and be polite to them! And need I remind you that this is my house that you invited yourself into" I told him as I got up to gather my school things so I could go and get washed and dressed, and go to school.

After my quick shower, I got dressed and headed down stairs to see Osano sitting on a kitchen chair glaring up at Snape.

"Is every thing okay?" I asked hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Why is there a stranger in your house?" Was the first thing that came out of Osano's mouth.

"He came here uninvited, but he was a friend of my late mother and he apparently promised her that he'd keep an eye on me" I lied rather smoothly.

"Oh" was the only reply I got out of that.

"Well, We'd better get going!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag and began heading out the door to the bus stop, Osano quickly following me.

The bus ride to school was rather subdued and quiet, due to what happened earlier, but it gave me time to think, mainly about what I really wanted in life, an alien concept to me, because of me being treated like a marionette having its strings pulled all the time so I never got around to it, now that I had cut the proverbial strings, I found it unbearably hard to figure out, was I going to be an auror, like dad or perhaps a healer like mum, or should I become something else, after all I have time to find out who I really am.

My train of thought was shattered when the bus came to a stop and me and Osano got off of the bus and began to walk towards the school. Once in the building I quickly changed my shoes and headed off to class hoping today was going to get better. Today I had French, maths, literature, PE and cookery followed by an afternoon of free time, which was allocated for baseball practice, lucky me, perhaps I can hit more home runs by visualising Snape's face on the balls.

During practice things where a bit tense, mainly because we had a game with another school coming up, and while we've won the district cup for five years solid it doesn't stop our opponents from trying to cheat, either by spying on us or by sabotaging our equipment, but we catch on quickly if only to keep our plans safe and sound.

This time I ended up catching the spy after a rather comical incident, I had hit a home run in practise and our fielders couldn't find the ball, until we heard a loud thud followed by a high pitched yelp, suddenly a girl wearing a different school uniform to ours jumped out of the bushes, with the baseball lodged in her left eye socket.

"Well, that's what I call keeping your eye on the ball" was the only sensible thing I could say, even if it had the rest of my team in hysterics, and causing the girl to growl angrily, her shaking form dislodging the ball revealing the beginnings of the worst black eye I had ever seen.

"You'll pay for this" she shouted before she took off running towards the school gate, vaulting over it in the process.

After that we decided to tell our captain about the incident, and suggested that he got some of the students from the disciplinary squad to patrol the area more thoroughly.

Kizano's POV:

So my Cinderella is sporty, I thought to myself as I watched her from the classroom window, even though I should be going through my script with the rest of the club. While she's active, she's looks almost anorexic, there no way that any of the costumes will fit her, and to think she's be a lovely addition to our stage especially on my arm. Perhaps something can be done about it, I'll have to speak to Amao about getting her to eat, if only for her own sake.

Not many people know this but I suffered from anorexia and was now on the mend, but it was hell. It all started when I started getting more important rolls, and the other actors would make fun of my body shape and size, mainly because I used to be rather chubby back then, out of stress and self loathing I ate less and less and exorcized more to the point where it took over my life, now that I come to think of it, anorexia became my twin and my bully, the more I tried to please the disease, the more it took away from me.

It wasn't until my father put his foot down and took me to the hospital that thing got real and serious, and the hard work began, I was forced out of my bed room (because of it having an en suite) and into the guest bed room, I was supervised all the time during meal and excursive times, and embarrassingly I was followed to the bathroom by family members, they'd wait out side, listening in case I became bulimic. It was a long and terrifying three year journey, but I'm getting better and well on the way to stardom.

I sigh and shake my head in order to push those morbid memories back to where they should be, what a shame that such a young woman like her should be going down this path, and what a real beauty she'd be if she got help, plus if she filled out her figure would be more noticeable in a good way. I began to picture her in various outfits and costumes, from an elegant geisha to a primitive beauty, she had so much potential, all she needed was the help.

Suddenly I heard my phone bleep, it was Info-Chan for some reason, I looked at the message and read.

 _Found some more information on your Cinderella if you want it_

I texted my reply quickly, but was told I needed to pay my "fee" , I rolled my eyes and decided to excuse myself from my group for a while, I decided to use my actors charm to obtain the necessary photo's, even though I hated doing it, mainly because it made me feel like lecherous old man, but I did what I had to do. Once the pictures where sent, I received another text.

 _She's going to evening classes,_

 _She also frequents the Bean Scene,_

 _She also has a slight aversion to food for unknown reasons,_

 _She's often seen with Osano Najimi , Amao Odayaka and Osoro Shidesu,_

Well it gives me some insight into which commoners she hangs out with along with a handful of her habits. But it still isn't enough, I needed more if only to understand a bit more, perhaps I should do a bit of sleuthing of my own, it'll be cheaper and more dignified if only that, and I'd get to see her in person.

No one's POV:

For Wisteria the rest of the day went off better than what happened in the morning, though she was slightly concerned about what was going to happen about the baseball game coming up, mainly because of the girl she'd caught spying on them, they had told the sports captain about it and he did follow their suggestion only to be turned down by the student council claiming it would be a waste of resources as well as detrimental to the disciplinary squads learning as well, so the sports teams where forced to get clever about catching spies from enemy schools, as well as spot cheats on the field.

And while things where getting better in some aspects of Wisteria's life, other aspects of her life, she seemed to struggle with juggling her domestic life with her academic life, her lack of control of her own home because of Snape, she still has trouble eating, and had lost a drastic amount of weight because of it, there where other issues but Wisteria didn't really like to think about them. After thinking about it Wisteria found that there where many things about herself that she hated, but there where things that she loved about herself as well.

Meanwhile Kizano was trying to figure out what he could do to help Wisteria, he knew that she'd put up a fight if only to maintain her own form of control over the situation, he knew Wisteria lived alone, so there would be no one to make sure that she's eating and putting on the weight.

Wisteria's POV:

I decided that after a lot of practice I was hot and run down so I decided to hide out some where that was cool and quiet, and unfortunately that place happened to be the school's theatre.

 _" I really hate you, stop getting in my way"_ I began to sing, making my feelings about the world known.

 _"I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay? "_ I continued thinking about the festering friendships I'd left behind.

 _"I want to throw you out, just like my broken tv",_

 _"If you'll come back once more, it shall be painful you'll see!"_ My voice echoed out my threat of revenge, as I held Dumbledore in my mind.

 _"I hope you die in a fire",_

 _"Hope you'll get stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!",_

 _"Hope you'll be taken apart, hope this is what you desire"_ I sang letting the pitch of my voice change along side my emotions.

 _"It's almost over, why couldn't you just let it fly?",_

 _"Don't be afraid, it's not the first time you'll die",_

 _"Your mechanical parts click, sounds like when I broke your bones"_ I continued to sing allowing malevolence to bleed in to my voice.

 _"Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone",_

 _"Oh Yeah",_ I sang as my heart rate escalated with my burning anger.

 _"I hope you die in a fire",_

 _"Hope you'll get stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!",_

 _"Hope you'll be taken apart, hope this is what you desire"_ I sang finally calming down before the final line.

 _"I hope you die in a Fire!"_ I belt out, letting out what's left of my anger for the day, just as the final bell rang.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, to calm myself down, and the once burning hot temperature, dropped to what felt like sub zero conditions causing me to shiver slightly. Not really thinking about it I picked up my bag and headed out to the school's main entrance to change my shoes and began my journey home, the bus ride was quiet as usual, but I couldn't help feeling like I was being watched, maybe Osano was staring at me, or perhaps it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

Kizano's POV:

Her voice was amazing, I was lucky that I had recorded it, but it was so raw and emotional, perfect for an actor or actress but not for a professional singer, I desperately want to showcase this voice, but I'd have to catch her singing something else, the song she just sang was to personal, angry and emotional, but I can give her credit, she has talent.

I wonder if she knows that she has talent? If not I'll just coax her into the drama club, I'll also take her under my wing, she'd be the angel of the stage if I have my way, perhaps with the right incentive I can get her to leave the other clubs and sports teams she's part of. Perhaps I should catch her when she's got her tutoring gig, perhaps I can get some dirt on her that way, I listened to the final bell and began to walk out towards my fathers car silently, my thoughts currently occupied with her presence, I could imagine the both of us on the stage together, leading stars of the theatre.

As I rode home, I saw Wisteria getting on a bus with one of those degusting commoners she has as classmates, so perhaps they live near each other, and they seem to like each other, now that won't do, not at all.

As the city melted away to country side I plugged my headphones into my phone and began to listen to her singing again, I was bewitched by her voice, the power and emotion that coursed through her song and her voice altogether, bringing an angry vengeful woman to my mind, she'd be perfect for many roles if she can control herself on the stage.

I felt the car slow down as I arrived home, I got out the car not caring if my father was talking to me, I just wanted to be on my own, I desperately needed to think, about her, me and everything in between.

Wisteria's POV:

I staggered in to my home after my evening classes only to see that Snape was still here, much to my annoyance. Why was he here? He must know that he no longer has any power over me, he can no longer bully or belittle me. So why? And now of all the times he could have come?

"Potter, you're late home!" Snape snapped at me.

"Need I remind you that this is my home, and I don't have to account to you for my movements, I've just come back from my evening classes, if you don't mind I'd like to make myself a cup of tea, and I'm going to reheat that soup in the fridge" I said kicking off my shoes and slipping into my slippers and walked towards the kitchen. Just as I put the soup onto the stove and put the kettle onto boil I remembered something.

"Oh and if you want something to eat, avoid the chilli that was sat in the back of the fridge, it's been sitting there for about a month" I said in a sickly sweet tone, only to see Snape go pale then a sickly shade of green.

"I had that for lunch" I said before running out of the kitchen. It was then I noticed the dirty bowl in the sink, I rolled my eyes, not knowing what to think.

"Serves you right you bastard, for raiding my fridge, and then being too lazy to do the dishes after your self" I muttered to myself, I went to put a mug cake in the microwave only too see the minor explosion inside it. After a few minutes Snape reappeared in the kitchen.

"Is there any more of that tea left" was the only thing he could say.

"PACK YOUR BAGS!" I screeched.

"When I left this morning my home was clean and order! And what do I come home to! A mess! I want you out! You've treated me like shit since I started school, and you turn up here uninvited, you've raided my fridge and left my kitchen a shambles and you expect me to give you tea!" I continued to yell.

"Don't be stupid Potter, you'd be leaving yourself undefended , after all if I could find you, so could Dumbledore and Voldemort" Snape sneered at me.

"It took you nearly six months to find me, plus I'm not entirely defenceless, the house is warded, I have nosey neighbours and good friends, also I'm aloud to use my magic outside of school if only to defend myself, and my magical education is more advanced here in Japan possibly because the tutors don't play favourites or bully me, so go away, before I ask the wards to evict you!" I said countering his argument with several air tight points.

With that Snape turned and began to leave, obviously knowing that he was beaten, once he had left I slumped into on the kitchen chairs with my head in my hands.

"SHELL" I called out, and with a small pop, a house elf wearing a black and white yukata with the Potter crest on appeared.

"Mistress Wisteria wants Shell?" The elf asked.

"Shell can you clean up the kitchen please, and can you get Mist to see if Snape has left my property yet" I requested as I rubbed my temples trying to stop the ever growing head ache.

"I do hope our uninvited guest wasn't rude to you" I said softly.

"No mistress, as yous said not to be seen, greasy bat man didn't see us" Shell replied making me laugh at her name for Snape.

With the situation dealt with for the moment I left Shell cleaning up and took my tea and soup up to my room with me, knowing that this was going to be a long night , if only for the home work.

* * *

song : die in a fire by the living tombstone


	9. Chapter 9: Fever, flora & sleepovers

Chapter 9: Fever, flora & sleepovers / Mujo Kina 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yandere simulator, but I own the plot of my story, that's got to count for something.

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please read, review add a plot related suggestion and enjoy it.

Plus I've finally added the house elves and the horney teacher, but his main chapter won't be added till later.

Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll, I want to get at least 100 votes on it before the next poll will be added.

Love Snow.

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

When I woke up this morning I felt odd, and hot, I thought it was just stress and exhaustion from all that was happening at the moment, finding Snape in my home, the memories it stirred up and the argument, and the shock of the mess he left my kitchen in.

When I went downstairs, after tripping over a pile of letters below a window (I dubbed the owl flap), I looked into the kitchen with trepidation. It was spotless, my dear house elves must have worked all night, I must pick up a treat for them on my way home, Mist and Shell are truly good to me, along with the others.

After struggling with my breakfast I met with Osano at the bus stop, who for some reason told me that I was looking paler than usual. As I settled down in my seat, I began to think about what I could get for the elves, I knew that Shell liked to sew, so perhaps I should get her some fabric and thread, and Mist liked to collect buttons and thimbles, I know Poppy ( the gardener house elf) was interested in various different stones and Bobbin liked stuffed animals, Folly likes shells...

"Wake up! Dummy we're going to be late!" I woke up to hear Osano and feeling him shake me, as soon as I opened my eyes a searing pain shot through my temple, and I staggered to my feet only for Osano to grab hold of me.

"You're very hot, are you alright? It's not like you to be this clumsy" he asked as he helped me off of the bus, taking my bag and gym kit as he held me up on our way in.

A couple of hours later I was struggling to stay awake during my literature lesson and was approached by the teacher, Miss Shinonome approached me.

"Miss Potter, why did you come to school today if you have a fever?" She asked, her concern ringing out in her voice.

"I didn't know what else to do, I'm to busy to get sick" was all I could say before I put my hand to my head to try to soothe the ramping headache that had returned.

"Go to the sick bay I'm sure the school's nurse will be able to help, if not I'll let you go home early" she said as I got up and left the classroom.

I staggered through the corridors, my legs like cooked noodles, my eyes like bags of bleach and my tongue was like a bristly sponge, but the worst thing was that my stomach was churning like batter in a mixer, I felt absolutely morbid, everything in corridor was wobbling, as if I was at sea in a storm.

Once I reached the sick bay, I greeted with pandemonium in the form of a young pink haired man with a medical uniform on, all I could do was lean against the wall and watch him trip over himself and get up in the bandages.

"Oh god I'm blind" he cried as he sat up, with a bandage draped over his eyes.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked softly, my legs shaking as they began to give out on me.

"Hello? Where are you?" He asked as he tried to stand up, and once again tripping over, this time when he sat up the bandage had come away from his face.

"Yay! I'm not blind, now what can I do for you?" he said joy resonating through his voice.

"You know what, I'm just want to go home" I said, pushing myself away from the wall only to begin to slide down the wall.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and begin to pull me into the sick bay, the last thing I remember thinking before I passed out was that I hope he didn't drop me.

When I woke up I was in one of the sick bay beds, wondering how the hell I got there. The nurse had calmed down considerably from earlier and had tidied up his mess from before, he was standing by my bed with my wrist in his hand, checking my pulse.

"Well, then young Missy although your pulse is regular, you have an extremely high temperature and if we can arrange transport, I think you should go home, before you infect the school with this fever, go to bed and take whatever medicine you need, make sure you drink plenty and get some rest" said the nurse as he went to fill out a sick form, and fill a page in the sick/injury book.

"But I'm too busy to be sick" I tried to argue.

"Look here Missy, your body is trying to tell you that it's had enough and it needs rest! You need to stop, before you get worse!" The young nurse nearly snapped.

After a few minutes of just lying there I decided to cut my losses and go home, if only to get some rest along with some much needed peace and quiet, I got up and put my shoes back on and as I began to head out of the sick bay I bumped into someone, I looked up to see a man in a suit, whom I assumed to be a teacher.

"Hey Mujo is this the one you want me to take home?" The man said, behaving rather unprofessionally.

"Yes Mido, miss Potter need a ride home, I don't think that she can make it home on her own, that and I don't trust her not to go off doing things like shopping or such things, she's told me that she's too busy to be ill" nurse Mujo said sternly.

"Just put the brat in the backseat of my car and she'll be fine" the man replied, smirking.

"Mido, you're supposed to be a teacher! Behave like one for once in your career, while you still have one!" Mujo snapped at the teacher.

"Oh relax Mujo, with her fever, I doubt she'll remember anything that happened today" the teacher replied.

"I'm still here you know!" I said irritably as I pick up my bags and started to try to get off of the bed only to be scooped up by the teacher and carried out to the schools car park towards a relatively new dark red car opening one of the back doors and placing me on one of the seats, leaning over me and putting the seat belt around me, once done he got in the drivers seat and we set off.

It wasn't long before we reached my neighbourhood, however I also felt rather queasy.

"Sir, I feel kinda sick, could you let me out? This is the beginning of my block, I can make it from here, the fresh air might help" I said, softly.

"I must say you do look quite green, and I'd rather not have to shell out for my new car to be cleaned" he replied pulling up to the curb and letting me out.

It didn't take me to get home, I staggered in through the front door, and dragged my self upstairs to bed, not caring about what was going on, all I wanted was to sleep.

Mujo's POV:

I had such a bad start this morning, first I trash my office, and made a fool of myself in front of a patient, that poor girl, she was just so determined almost to the point of obstinacy, I was disgusted at the lack of respect that Mido had for the girl, for me and the formality of the school.

I just hope that she follows my instructions, and that Mido takes right her to her door, but who am I kidding, knowing Mido, he'd take her off some where and do something to her before taking her home, I should have gone with them, if only to ensure that every thing was done right, she was seen in and made sure that there was some one to look after her as well.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, as I continued to deal with patients coming and going for one reason or another, from illnesses to sports injuries and regular injuries, by the end of the day not only where there more patients that usual but I had more and more accidents than usual as well, all I wanted to do was go home and rest. But I also wanted to check in on the girl and see if she's alright, I just hope that she hasn't done any thing stupid. Just as the final bell rang I heard a group of boy's talking.

"I hope that she's alright, I mean I had to take notes for her for the rest of the day" said the orange haired boy as he showed off a note book.

"Perhaps we can go over to her house and see if she's alright" said a brunette carrying a box of cakes.

"I agree that she should be checked on but should we just leave her alone?" Asked the sandy haired boy folding his arms.

"Perhaps my Cinderella would appreciate a visit" said the purple haired boy haughtily.

After a few seconds I decided to approach the group, and asked if they knew the girl, they all turned to me and nodded but they seemed to be suspicious of me.

"I was the nurse that tended to her earlier today, I hope to go check in on her, to see if she's following the instructions I gave her" I explained causing the boys to relax considerably.

"Oh so you're that klutz of a nurse we've all heard about" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, why should we trust you with her? For all we know, you could make it worse" another one said.

After a few minutes of talking / arguing / pleading all of us were on our way to the girl's home, it wasn't far but the closer and closer we got to the house, my worries began to rise again.

Once there one of the boys hammered on the door, and much to my relief she came to the door.

She still looked terribly ill, but she also looked as if she'd had a good amount of sleep, however there was a long way to go before she was better. After a few seconds of standing on her doorstep, she let us in and put the kettle on. Once we were all sitting in her living room she came back in and sat with us.

"So how are you feeling now?" I asked.

"I feel a little better, but I still feel sick" she admitted.

" I'm glad that you're on the mend" I said.

"Hey, Dummy, I have your notes" the orange haired boy said handing her the notebook, causing her to smile.

"I've made some thing for you Wisteria" said the brunette handing her the box.

"Aww thank you, you really didn't have to though" Wisteria said her eye's lighting up slightly as she looked at the cakes.

"I'll go get some plates" said the orange haired boy as he got up.

We all spent our time chatting until we heard the kettle begin to whistle, and the boy came in with a tray, tea and cake. We all sat there eating and drinking until the sun had set.

"I don't like to be a party pooper, but I'd like to go back to bed, and you've all got school and work tomorrow" said Wisteria as she collected the plates and put them on the tray.

"Thank you for coming to see me" she said as she opened the front door, letting us out.

"Is there any one who can check on you tomorrow?" I asked.

"My mother likes to check on her and we are only next door, plus she knows where the spare key is and won't have to wake you if you're still asleep" the orange haired boy cut across Wisteria.

With my worries put to rest I headed off to the bus stop and waited for the next one to take me into town, I wondered how she had attracted her little coterie, they all seemed extremely fond of her, but they all seemed to despise each other at the same time. I found it rather amusing.

No one's POV:

As the afternoon progressed Wisteria found herself becoming more and more comfortable around the young men who surrounded her, however she still carried a sense of loneliness, knowing that she couldn't commit to any one, seeing as a constant threat looming over her, be it in the form of either Voldemort or Dumbledore, then there was the can of worms known as the illegal marriage contract between her and Ron Weasley, Wisteria feared that her troubles would never end.

Soon the afternoon faded into the evening and the warmth of the day ebbed away into the chill of the night, and although Wisteria found comfort in the company of the boy's, but she still felt so retched, and there was nothing more to it, she decided that after a while she would return to bed.

Just as she had got herself in bed and sat up with a book, a soft popping sound happened beside her, Wisteria looked to the side to see Shell carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, a crusty roll, butter and a mug of tea.

"Mistress must eat, to well get, like nursie says" the elf said placing the tray on her lap.

"Thanks Shell" sighed Wisteria, picking up a spoon, almost too tired to bother.

"I's be staying here, making sure you's eat it all" Shell chirped, sitting on the chair beside the bed, watching as Wisteria dug into her dinner.

It wasn't long before the soup and roll was eaten, and for the first time in several days she realised she was hungry, it was a peculiar sensation, her body was just so used to going with out food since she was small, to be hungry like that was a turning point, once she'd drunk her tea, Shell removed the tray and with a warm feeling, Wisteria began to drop off to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later, when a loud crashing noise, startled her awake, cursing the noise, she tumbled out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and grabbed a poker from the grate, it had a heavy brass handle on it, perfect for deterring a would be burglar. With out putting the light on, Wisteria staggered towards the door on jelly like legs, quietly opening it. Silently she stalked down the hallways and carefully peered over the banisters, only to see four shamefaced boys along with the nurse sat on the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Really!" Exclaimed Wisteria, leaning the poker up against the newel post, walking down the stairs.

"We... uhh... we" began the nurse before Osano cut him off.

"We came to check in on you" Osano exclaimed, looking up at her.

"I had just got to sleep, then I find myself being woken up by a bunch of hooligans knocking over my umbrella stand! I thought it was just going to be your mother, at least she could have checked on me quietly!" Wisteria snapped irritably, looking at the clock on the wall, it was nine o'clock at night, causing Wisteria to sigh.

"You're in luck if you hope to stay, I keep the guest rooms made up in case a situation should arise" said Wisteria, as she began to head back to bed.

"Oh, so we're going to have a sleepover?" Asked Mujo, unaware of Wisterias quickly shortening fuse.

After a few minutes, everyone was settled into their rooms and dozing off while Wisteria, went down to her kitchen and made herself a hot drink and look through the pile of letters that where underneath the owl flap.

As she sat at her table she sifted through the letters, several of which were from Sirius and Remus along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, giving the letters a disgusted look she picked up the letters and once again burned them, once she'd thrown the unwanted letters into the fire, to sift through the rest of the mail, one was from Professor McGonagall which she gladly opened.

As she read the letter a small smirk appeared, it turned out that Dumbledore is facing many enquiries for ignoring the Potters Will and for leaving her with the Dursleys, along with that Ron had got himself suspended for multiple cases of bullying of first year Slytherins, inappropriate sexual contact with the girls from the village and the worst reasons of all, abuse of power as prefect leading to getting a fourth-year girl, Serina Howlett pregnant and refused to take responsibility for his actions, leading the poor girl to throw herself from the astronomy-tower.

Apparently Mr Weasley was devastated at Rons actions, Mrs Weasley on the other hand blamed Serina and called her a hussy in front of her grieving parents. Dumbledore being the omnipotent moron he was decided that the child's death wasn't expulsion material so he only suspended Ron, especially since he was reminded of the illegal marriage contract between Ron and Wisteria. Wisteria on the other hand was disgusted at how easily Ron got away with his behaviour, in her mind he should be expelled at least, arrested at the most

Hermione was also having problems as well, she had been stealing books from the restricted section as well as brewing banned substances in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, it turns out that she was aiming to drug some of the smarter students and remove the competition, her punishment was to continue in the year in total isolation and she wasn't allowed to take her owls until next year, Wisteria thought that it was a fitting punishment for her.

After about ten minutes of reading Wisteria drank her drink and headed back upstairs to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Ms Najimi came into the house to a surprise, she arrived to see five young men including her own son sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of coffee in hand, this prompted the woman to read them the riot act, she then went up to check on Wisteria, who's condition had managed to get slightly worse.

Wisteria woke up feeling as if she'd spent the night on the waltzers at a fairground, to her the walls where spinning uncontrollably and the floor was wobbling like a ship caught in a storm, the nausea was terrible. As quickly as she could she staggered into the bathroom to the toilet, coughing uncontrollably as the soup from the previous night came up to greet her.

"There we go, honey, just let it come up " said Ms Najimi soothingly as she proceeded to rub Wisteria's back.

"Thanks" was all Wisteria could say before ducking her head back into the porcelain throne, shivering from her fever all the while.

"Why don't you have a bath, while I go and change your bed" Ms Najimi suggested calmly standing up.

Wisteria nodded and walked towards the bath tub and began to run the water, once the tub was full, she pulled off her sweat soaked nightie and slipped into the hot water, however the hot water did nothing to drive the cold from her bones, it felt as if she'd slept in a walk-in freezer overnight.

Meanwhile Ms Najimi had changed Wisteria's bed and had gone to the kitchen to make Wisteria some breakfast and send the boys off to school/work, after a few minutes she took a large bowl and went back home, only to return with it filled with okayu (rice porridge). She took it up to Wisteria and sat with her while she ate.

"This should warm you up from the inside and give your poor stomach something to work with" she said softly helping Wisteria sit up while she had her meal.

"I'll bring another bowl with some scallions in it for lunch if you're up to it, would you like a hot water bottle before I go?" she continued, Wisteria shook her head declining the water bottle quietly, but she'd mannaged to eat most of the okayu .

"Now settle down and try to get some more sleep, I'll call the school and let them know what's wrong" said the older woman as she left the room and went to exit the building. Once back in her own home Ms Najimi sent the rest of her brood off to school, then proceeded to phone Akidemi High to alert them that Wisteria won't be in.

Meanwhile a few hours later Wisteria woke up to see a large crystal vase on her vanity, filled to the brim with beautiful flowers, spider lilies, roses, peonies, chrysanthemums along with a whole host of seasonal flowers, though she still felt terrible her spirits had lifted at the brightly coloured blossoms.

* * *

References:

Kelly Link : Secret Identity


	10. Chapter 10:Recovery,Returns & Physicals

Chapter 10: Recovery, returns & the physical exams/ Mujo Kina 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yandere simulator or trauma team

* * *

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it, I've decided to add a little humor into this chapter to counteract the dark heavy subjects from the last chapter. Any way I've also decided to add a rather familiar idea, from Ouran Highschool host club but with my own take on it, as well as an element of trauma team for the fun of it.

Also, to answer a couple of questions to Tayleah, if you refer to the bottom of chapter eight, you'd know that Wisteria had told the elves not to be seen, also the placement of the umbrella stand is irrelevant to the story overall just it being knocked over and the boy's while they don't get along they'd probably don't fight if only for Wisteria's sake.

So here goes, Read, review, add a plot suggestion and please vote on the poll I'm trying to get at least 100 votes on it. Oh, and enjoy the story.

Love Snow

p.s I'm sorry it's late, i spent most of Saturday typing it up only for an error to pop up while uploading it yesterday. also i have wattpad now so if you can't find any updates here it'll probably there on snowqueen434.

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

My first "Sleepover" wasn't exactly all fun and games seeing as I still felt terrible, mainly because all I could do was sleep and sweat, that and I ended up vomiting earlier this morning, if it wasn't for Ms Najimi I wouldn't be so comfortable, despite struggling with the okayu, but it seemed to work.

The Nurse came to check on me again during lunch, and he told me that I should rest for a little while longer, before I could consider going back to school again. So once again I was stranded in my room with nothing to do but count the stars painted on my ceiling. After a couple of hours of doing nothing but staring into space, I sat up and summoned a book from the shelf, not really thinking I simply pointed my wand at the shelf and said the word "Accio", as soon as the word had left my lips a book shot off of the shelf and into my hand, I looked at the title only to find that it was one of my favourite books, _Queenie_ by Jacqueline Wilson a recent work done to commemorate Queen Elizabeths the 2nd's diamond jubilee, I fell in love with the story when I first read it in the Little Whinging library, I remember taking shelter in there to get away from Dudley and his friends and once I was free of the Dursleys, I went into as many book shops as I could and bought all of the Jacqueline Wilson books as well as other titles that took my fancy.

As I began to read, I became immersed in the world of Elsie kettle and her life, looking forward to the Queen's coronation in 1953, to be honest I loved the story, though I hated a couple of the characters, but I found the story to be rather accurate in its depiction of life in the early 50's back in England. Time passed quickly thanks to the book, by the time I was coming to the end, the sound of my bedroom door opening brought me back into the room.

"Hey Dummy, I brought you notes" Said Osano, smiling softly as he placed her note book on the bedside table, and sat on the chair next to me.

"Thanks, Osano, I really appreciate it" I said, truly grateful for what he's doing for me.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A lot better, I should be able to come back to school in a couple of days" I replied.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, physical exams and shot day is coming up, the teacher told me to give you this" said Osano rifling through his pockets, once had found whatever it was he was looking for, it was a folded-up piece of paper, I took it and unfolded it only to find that it was a newsletter about the Physical exams and the shot day, it turns out that it was a BCG shot, nothing to worry about, though the idea of a physical exam unnerved me, mainly because a doctor or a nurse would see my scars as well as the lack of flesh on my bones.

"Then I guess there's no weaselling out of it then" I said looking through the information in the letter.

I sighed and asked Osano about homework, it turns out the was some French homework, physical descriptions, the maths homework was working on angles and formula and geography was a project to do with climate and environments, all of it was rather easy, and the project was a three-week long project, and we could make it as big or as small we liked.

Looking up from the sheets of paper for a few minutes, I turned to look back at Osano and smiled at him, however I was curious as to why he was going bright red again.

"Osano, are you alright? You're not going down with this are you?" I asked.

Osano simply shook his head and turned away, his face a now deep red, reminiscent of spider lilies.

"I'm fine" was all I heard before he decided to take off to his place.

"Well that was odd" I muttered to myself before deciding not to think about the physical exams I leant backwards into my pillows and continued to read my book. Suddenly Osano burst back into the room, pale with a sickly under tone, blerrie eyes, shivering.

"Are you okay?" I asked the shaking boy calmly as I once again put my book down and sat up.

"He's back! That creep from last week!" Osano nearly screamed at me.

"Which creep? I've met so many, now calm down and tell me from the beginning" I said, instructing Osano to sit down and tell me what was wrong, causing my suspicions to rise.

"There's a creep here to see you! The one that looks like a giant bat! You know, the guy with a big nose and greasy hair!" Said Osano, confirming my suspicions.

"Oh him, hand me my dressing gown I'd better deal with him now" I said pulling the covers off of me and turning to get out of bed only to stopped by Osano.

"Are you sure, that you're up to it? I mean you've been pretty sick lately" said Osano quickly, obviously trying to keep me in bed.

"I've rested enough, plus I'm due a hot bath any way" I replied as I walked out of my room and headed down the hallway only to be greeted by a rather peeved Snape.

"So, you've finally realized that things work differently here in Japan" I said raising an eyebrow, Snape looked about ready to have a tantrum.

"Potter! How do you put up with it?" Snape snapped, sounding quite on edge.

"Well, instead of insulting your host, why don't you sit down and tell me about it?" I said, not anticipating the rant that would follow.

"So, let me get this straight, you can't get a job, you've also insulted every potential employer to the face and now you've been thrown out of your lodgings because you can't pay your rent, wow you've really a success of this haven't you" I said trying not to laugh.

"Potter, don't make me do this" he said sternly, both of us knowing what he meant.

"tell you what, I'll let you stay here, but you must get a job and keep it, plus you've got to pull your weight and not expect me or the house elves to clean up after you, oh and if you trash my kitchen again you'll have started a war you can't finish, got that" I replied bluntly to his silent plea, but this time I decided I would not let him dominate me or my home, if he stays here it's on my terms, no exceptions.

Snape's POV:

I can't believe I'm doing this, but I can't afford to blow it like the last time. She did seem to run a peaceful house, I guess it could have been worse. Hang on did she mention house elves, so she wasn't alone after all! I'm getting off topic, now where am I going to find a job, most of the locals despise me now, through no fault of my own, and the only work experience I have is teaching and brewing potions, so I wouldn't be good at anything else.

An hour later I found myself in my new room with the newspapers looking though the job adverts, until I found an advertisement for a position in a muggle high school, it turned out that one of the senior chemistry teacher was retiring after forty years and someone was needed to replace him. This was convenient, but it became too convenient when I read the name of the school, it was the school potter went to.

This was just perfect, I could keep her safe both at home and at school, it's just a matter of applying, after a while of searching I found some paper and a pen and started my cover letter and CV.

Mabe this agreement would benefit us both, I've got a roof over my head, and a position to protect her, and hopefully I'll have a job and a stable cash flow for my own vices.

No one's POV:

 _Fast forward three days_

It was Monday and Wisteria was feeling much better and was ready to go back to school, unfortunately it was also the day of the shots and the physical exams, causing her stress levels to hike up to new heights.

All of the students were ushered into the assembly hall and told to wait while the doctors and nurses would call out student's names from the register and asked them to come with them. The waiting made Wisteria more and more nervous, mainly because of the state her body was in, she knew that she had lost weight during her illness, but was also a wreck because of the Dursleys abuse.

She could still hear one of the girls crying out about how she didn't want her shot, followed by a loud wail as she obviously received her shot, the others winced clutching at their upper arms with worry at their fate held for them. It wasn't long before Wisteria's name was called out, and she was escorted to one of the empty classrooms allocated for the shots. Where she met a rather young stoic doctor.

"Okay Miss Potter, why don't you sit down and we can get started" he said softly indicating a seat for Wisteria to sit in. Wisteria sat in the hard wood chair and rolled up her sleeve, not particularly caring what needle went where, she simply wanted it to be over quickly.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her arm causing her to jump and let out an involuntary squeak, the pain was brief and was followed by a dull ache.

"Okay, that's you done, now, go down to the sick bay, you'll get your physical there" said the doctor as he applied a plaster to the injection site.

Wisteria politely thanked the doctor and headed to the next event in the sick bay, silently praying that she wouldn't be subjected to nurse Kina again, her situation was bad enough without members of the opposite sex gazing on her battered unclothed body. Once she arrived she was greeted by a small que of fellow classmates, waiting to be allocated to a doctor or nurse. The sick bay was curtained off into sections by thick dark green screens, that gave the illusion of privacy, but unfortunately, allowed every sound and conversation to be heard.

Soon Wisteria was allocated once again to nurse Kina, much to her annoyance. She was led to a closed off, cubical like area, with an examination table, scales, height chart and eye chart in it along with a small table and chair.

"Okay, missy, I'll come back once you've got your outer clothes off, there's a robe there on the end of the table, I'll see you in a bit" he said.

Within a couple of minutes Wisteria had removed her outer layer of clothes, however as soon as the nurse arrived he managed to get his foot caught on one of the screens, causing them to fall in a domino effect, exposing several other students at the same time, also showing that there was a stark contrast between her body and the physique other girls, the other girls where full and healthy, while Wisteria was skeletal and badly scarred.

Wisteria felt multiple sets of eyes on her as she stood there in front of everyone, nurse Kina had managed to get back onto his feet, however when he turned to look at Wisteria only to see the poor girl standing there looking at the ground in nothing but her undergarments. He felt absolutely ashamed of himself, not only did he trip over and make himself look like a fool, but his clumsiness had exposed the vulnerability in such a strong young woman.

Suddenly one of the doctors approached Wisteria, pulling off his coat and draping it around her in an effort to give her some dignity.

"This girl is not a specimen for you to stare at, give her some dignity" the Doctor snapped at the students, other doctors and nurses, causing them to get back to what they were doing, either putting screens back in place or tending to students and their physical exams.

"Get dressed, I'm going to make some calls" said the doctor sternly, but unbeknownst to Wisteria, he was calling the ambulance and the hospital to give them a heads up.

Mujo's POV:

I can't believe that I did that, I not only embarrassed myself but I humiliated the girl in my care! How I managed to get through medical school and still be a total klutz is beyond me. Was all I could think about as I pulled myself up off of the floor, however that changed when I turned and saw Miss Potter.

The poor girl, she looked like a skeleton with hair, she was so thin, that 'flu or whatever she had really knocked her for six, when I heard the doctor tell her that he was "going to make some calls", in other words he was going to call an ambulance and other services to let them know that they had got a bogey on the radar.

My heart clenched at the sight of the girl, she looked like a clear case of abuse induced anorexia, judging from the scars and her behaviour patterns, perhaps it's best that she's sent to the hospital, if only to give her a chance at life, so many people both male and female lose their lives to anorexia and all for stupid reasons, if the doctors at the hospital can step in before it's too late, maybe the girl's life with change for the better. I can already could see that her life was beginning to change, from a lonely isolated world to one that was warm and full of people, and I believe it's because of the boys who surround her, thanks to them, she's beginning to become her own person, and develop properly as a human being.

I didn't feel bad for her when the ambulance was called mainly because if someone didn't, no one would, I knew she would hate every one for putting her in this situation now but when she's grown and has a family of her own, she'll be glad of it.

Once she was dressed, she emerged from behind the screen and I walked her down to the school entrance where the ambulance was waiting for her, where she was loaded into the back and sent to the hospital.

Wisteria's POV:

I don't understand what's going on, I thought that I was only going to get a physical exam, the next thing I know is that I'm being bundled into the back of an ambulance and taken to the hospital, and no one is telling me anything.

Perhaps they need to run more tests I kept reasoning with myself as the ambulance headed towards the nearest hospital. Once we arrived I was forced into a wheel chair and speeded through to a doctor's room, where I was instructed to wait. It was a rather cosy room, containing a large leather sofa and plush chairs and a low coffee table covered with out of date magazines, manga and western comic books.

Knowing that it wasn't good news, I leaned back into the chair and stared up at the ceiling, then proceeded to count the tiles, it was ten minutes before the diagnostician arrived, and when he did arrive he ignored my presence, while giving the impression that he was incredibly busy looking at paper work and charts on his desk.

He looked rather unkempt for a diagnostician, his hair was in a messy pony tail with fly away wisps, his suit was rather rumpled, as if he'd slept in it, his coat had black stains from cigarette ash on the cuffs, and jammed into the corner of his mouth was the offending cigarette, though I didn't like this obvious lack of hygiene and direct disrespect to the patients, his physical appearance reminded me of Spike Speagle from cowboy bebop.

"Okay, what have we got here?" he said after a few minutes, sighing as he began to type on his computer.

"My name is Wisteria Potter and I really don't know why I'm here" I said irritably.

"Oh, you're the kid I was told to look out for! I'm doctor Cunningham and I'm going to be your diagnostician today, so the doctor at the school told me about the situation but we need to run some more test to be on the safe side" he said with sudden realization, looking at me.

"But there's nothing wrong with me! Why would you need to run tests? I'm fine!" I asked in a near shout.

"being under weight, and looking like a living skeleton is not fine, we need to find out if theres something wrong! Now before we go any further, can your family afford the treatment? and do you have insurance?" He inquired, whilst reprimanding me.

"I'm an orphan, but I have three large inheritances so I can afford to pay for treatment and I'm insured with the black heart medical group" I replied to the questions pulling my purse out of my bag and sifted through the cards until I pulled the card I wanted out to show the doctor.

"Okay that's in order, I'll call them and see if they'll cover your bills and then we'll get started" He said heading out, once again leaving me alone in the office.

I absently picked up a magazine and began to flick through it, it looked to be the Japanese equivalent to women's weekly or the people's friend, I only bought magazines like that for the recipes, or quilting fabrications for sewing patterns, I loved those magazines and I managed to get all of them so far as well as have them sent to me from England as soon as a new issue comes out.

Suddenly my train of thought was broken when I heard the door open and the doctor entered the room and at down in front of me.

"Okay Kid, now that's sorted, we're ready to go" he said enthusiastically, as he pulled his stethoscope off his shoulders.

I sighed and took off my shirt as expected, only to hear the diagnostician gasp at the sight of my torso.

"kid when the doctor at the school said it was bad they didn't say how bad!" The Doctor said in a shocked voice.

After going through the routing examination, from chest, breathing, weighing and sight tests, Doctor Cunningham made several phone calls, probably to his colleagues, mentioning several procedures like MRI's, X-rays and CT scans along with getting one of the psychologists there was also a mention of calling the police, though I didn't understand why, now of all times.

Suddenly the door opened to another doctor, one that looked like an Elvis impersonator, while he was a damn sight better sight than Doctor Cunningham though I wished he'd button up the rest of his shirt, I wasn't complaining.

"Ah Gabe, this the Patient?" He asked in a deep warm voice.

"Yes, Wisteria, this is Doctor Freebird, He'll be taking care of you from here on out, Hank, be careful with her" said Doctor Cunningham in an almost relieved voice.

"Okay Wisteria, let's find you a room and get you settled in" said Doctor Freebird gently as he grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and pushed it towards the door.

"First take her to X-ray, before anything happens" called Doctor Cunningham as we were leaving.

It wasn't long before we reached the X-ray department, where I had multiple X-rays, followed by an MRI scan.

"I don't know why this is all necessary" I told Doctor Freebird.

"we just want to be sure, cases like yours have to be handled with due care and attention, having been alerted to the state you're in we're duty bound to follow through" he replied.

After that everything went quiet, neither one of us spoke until all of the so called important scans had been done, I was wheeled towards a new wing, one filled with private rooms.

"Here we go, room fourteen has just been vacated" said Doctor Freebird heading in to the said room.

We were four floors up and the room had a view of the hospital's garden, but it was simply barren with very little life to it, while I knew it was normally like this, but I wish it had a little bit of colour at least.

Once the doctor had left I got out of the wheelchair and sat in the armchair beside the window placing my bag at my feet.

It wasn't long before the door burst open, to reveal, Osano in his red-faced glory.

"Wisteria, what did you do this time dummy! I was worried, when you didn't come back to class, then the teacher told us a student had to be hospitalized!" He gushed

"And let me guess, you found out that it was me" I finished before he could go into a rant, smiling all the while.

With that Osano pulled up a chair and sat with me as I explained what was going on and why I was here in the Hospital, from the preliminary examination to all of the odd scans they performed on me.

"Um Osano, could you and your mother do me a favour?" I asked him, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked.

"I need some clean clothes, nightwear and a few other items, I'd also appreciate it if you brought me some of my books over too, along with my homework, I fear that I might die of boredom here in this little white box" I told him, I had the feeling that I'll be here for a while.

"Okay Wis, I'll see you later" he said, smiling sympathetically, getting out and heading out of the room.

As soon as he was gone my smile faded away, and melancholy seeped back into me, as I began to wonder how long I was going to be stuck here, and how I was going to stay hidden away now.

* * *

i hope you like it, and let me know who you'll like to see in the next chapter in the review section out of these boys:

Aso,

Oko,

Megumo,

Mido,

or other

see you next time


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital food & Visiters

Chapter 11: Hospital, food & Visitors / Megamo Saikou 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. Trauma team or Yandere simulator, sorry.

Hey Lovelies

Here's a new chapter, I'm sorry for not updating any sooner but things have been a bit out of whack lately, any ways I hope you enjoy, please read, review and enjoy, oh and if you've got time swing by my profile and vote on the new poll and tell me who you want to see in the chapter after next the options are:

1). Aso

2). Oko

3). Mido

4). Megamo

5). Other

Oh, and to reply to Naruto's request, the other characters will find it suspicious if Wisteria did suddenly recover without hospital treatment, as for the scars, I think she ought to keep them, in a way, mainly as a reminder of her survival.

And to the guest who asked me about the boys finding out that Wisteria's a witch and about Remus and Sirius, all I can say is wait and see.

Any ways on with the story, enjoy the chapter

Love Snow

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

It had been two days since I was admitted to Resurgam Hospital, and to be honest I was absolutely bored to tears, being stuck in this room with an IV inserted into my arm. While the staff were lovely and tried to be as accommodating as possible, it wasn't the same as being at home. I missed everything about it, from my garden and greenhouses to my cheery house elves and of course Hedwig, but the one good thing was no Snape, although that was counter balanced with worry as to what was going on in my home, I can only hope that he hasn't set fire to anything.

I also missed being in my own bed, laying in the bath for long periods of time, as well as my cosy kitchen and being able to cook my own food, but here it was a lumpy hospital bed followed by disgusting slop that the staff called food. The annoying thing was that Doctor Freebird would sit with me until I had eaten it and then stay with me for an extra half an hour just to make sure I wouldn't cough it all up.

Though I still had visitors in Osano and his mother along with Amao, who after hearing about the quality or lack of in the food department, volunteered to cook food for me, just as Doctor Freebird was coming for my twelve o'clock observations, he was promptly told that I had to eat little and often, with that I gave him permission not only to use my kitchen but also pull up some vegetables from my garden and greenhouses on the condition that he didn't go into the greenhouse with the red door or pull up the big pumpkin from the patch (I was growing that one for a competition).

Mrs Najimi and Osano where kind enough to bring me some things that I'd need during my stay here, including, fresh night clothes, underwear and regular cloths, along with some of my favourite books along with my homework and copies of Osano's notes so I could keep up with my school work, I was so grateful, and I wished that they didn't have to go out of the way for me, I'll have to find a way to repay them somehow, seeing as they've already done so much for me.

Oddly enough Osoro visited me in the hospital as well, after the second visit I decided to keep up with tutoring him, and had told him to see me as soon as school lets out. I had begun to go through todays notes that Osano had given me, simply praying that I could keep up with my work whilst I was stuck in this bank box.

Suddenly I heard the door knock, believing that it was the doctor or an orderly I chose to ignore the knocking in favour for my French homework (descriptions of my home and town), however the doctor would normally knock and enter regardless if I invite him in or not, today the knocking was constant and incessant, causing me to wonder if Doctor Freebird wasn't in today and that someone had replaced him, eventually I had to let whoever it was in, if only to stop the incessant tapping.

"Oh, come in then! Before you cause a scene!" I said exasperatedly, not looking up from my work, hearing the door open and someone enter I still didn't look up from my work, not knowing that the footsteps didn't belong to any of the doctors or orderlies.

"I'm glad you're keeping up with your classwork Miss Potter" said a strange yet familiar voice looming over me, causing me to look up to see a tall young man standing over me.

Judging from the uniform he was from Akidemi high like me, but he looked older so perhaps he was in the year above me or in his last year for all I know, he had platinum blonde hair, neatly cut into a bob style do with eye's like molten silver to go with it, he also carried an air of authority that could leave Snape quaking in his boots.

"Miss Potter I'm here in my official capacity as head of the student council, are you receiving all the help with your academic work that you need?" He asked, making me realise who he is.

Megamo Saikou, head of the student council and heir to the Saikou corporation, I've only seen him once and that was during an assembly and that wasn't for long.

"Yeah there isn't really much I need help with, one of my class mates is giving me copies of his notes and has recorded my French lesson for me, and I'm continuing with my tutoring of Osoro, the only thing I need is company, until the doctor comes to change my IV" I replied, to the boy who raised his eyebrow at my statement.

"Okay, so do you want me to do then?" He asked.

"If you rifle through that bag, you should find a box of dominos, I think that should fill the time" I told him, smiling weakly.

He sighed and went through my bag until he found the dominos, we ended up playing for about two hours, all the while Megamo was asking questions, questions that I didn't want to answer quite yet, mainly because of the pain and betrayal they reminded me of. It wasn't long before Doctor Freebird came in, only to be surprised at the fact that I had some one new with me, not knowing what to do he tried to quietly back out of the room.

"Don't worry, doc you don't have to wait, I know I'm due another drip change, I know this sounds rude, but can you get this done so me and Megamo can carry on with our game" I said not looking up from my dominos, Doctor Freebird just smiled and reassured me that he'd be as quick as possible.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Megamo.

"No, it's not going to take long, I'd like to keep playing if that's alright" I replied quickly.

Once the IV was changed we went back to our game, until Megamo had to go home a little while later, by this time visiting hours had ended and dinner was being served, I wondered what mystery slop I was getting today, I just hope it wasn't the same as yesterday's slop.

Megamo's POV:

I was suspicious when one of our students was once again absent, I heard that they had found something during her physical exam, so she was going to be hospitalised for a while, so I decided to pay her a visit. When I arrived, I saw her sitting in the arm chair next to her bed with an IV in her arm, compared to the chair she looked so small. How could anyone not have noticed to small and sickly she looked? I should propose something to the principal if only for students in her situation, that way they had help on hand so they wouldn't have to be hospitalised.

While I was sitting with her, I learnt more about the school in itself along with the people in it, I was astounded by how much I had left unnoticed, bullying, bias within clubs and social exclusion for non-club members, along with students from other schools trespassing and trying to spy on our sports teams and yet the disciplinary squad refused to help them stop the unwanted intrusions.

I was disgusted, I wondered why the disciplinary squad thought they could pick and choose when they could do their job, I made a mental note to have a long "talk" with the head of the squad as soon as I get back to school. Now that I think about it, the standards of the squad had been on a steady decline since that Jacuzzerei girl took over, she behaves like a corrupt police chief! Not the head of a disciplinary squad of Akidemi high, I was frankly disgusted at her behaviour.

Once I arrived home, it was deathly quiet as usual, meaning dad was still at work and was going to be there for a while, so I just settled up in my room and got on with the paper work, and began the proceedings to remove Jacuzzerei from her position as well as giving the squad an overhaul and begin the selection of a new set of squad members.

Speaking with the Potter girl had really opened my eyes to what was going on right under my nose in school, but I couldn't help but notice that she was reticent on some subjects, such as her home life, and her relationships outside of school, I knew that she lived alone but that was about it, there wasn't much on the file that I could use, perhaps I should visit her again and see what I can glean from her.

It was late when I finally finished all of the jobs I needed to do, and when I finally lay down to sleep, I found myself unable to take my mind off of those blue eyes, they were like blue chips of ice, piercing right through my heart, so cold yet so hot at the same time, my mind quickly went over her other features, sharp angular cheek bones, a seemly neck, juicy dark pink full lips and her hair, like freshly fallen snow on the Bernese Alps, it was so long like a waterfall flowing down her back and past her knees, she looked like a fairy tale princess regardless of the situation she was in.

I imagined all of the situations we could be in instead of a hospital patient and a visitor, we could be anything from a master/mistress and maid/butler to husband and wife, but for now I would simply settle for being a colleague or possibly being a friend to her. My mind once again turned to the people who surrounded her, the loud boy with the tangerine orange hair, the cookery and drama club presidents, the leader of the delinquents and for some reason the school nurse, all of them from different walks of life, different roles, different personalities and yet when they're with her they become regular people, the type you'd meet anywhere in the city, whether they were good or bad, it was like gravity wasn't holding any one of them to the earth but her instead, I was curious if not slightly jealous of them as well as her. She lived in a world filled with people, while I didn't belong in that world, I belonged in one that was lonely and full of disappointment, stress and hard work, we're polar opposites, but those boys/men are opposites to her as well, so maybe there's a chance that they will attract for once.

No one's POV:

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Ron and Hermione where now worse off than they had been before they went meddling, no one wanted to associate with Ron because of what happened to Serina Howlett along with a few other things, every one avoided Hermione because they were afraid that she'd drug their food and Ginny, well she wasn't exactly welcome in polite society because of her horrendous behaviour.

The three vipers where getting desperate, not only to get Wisteria back, but to also become popular once again, however they'd forgotten that if it wasn't for Wisteria, they wouldn't be popular, and now that she was gone, they needed someone else's coat tails to ride, and that wasn't going to be easy because everyone was treating them like they had the plague. Not only that they were under constant scrutiny from the professors meaning that they couldn't do anything without being watched closely.

 _Also at Grimmauld place:_

Sirius was worried, every letter he'd sent to Wisteria had been ignored (burnt) and he didn't like it, he knew that she was angry with him and was probably trying to punish him but he believed that he was doing what was best for her at the time, now that he'd realised his mistake he'd hoped to make it up to her only to receive the cold shoulder in return.

Another thing Sirius had noticed was that Snape was missing, he hadn't been seen at Hogwarts or during the order meetings, at first, he thought it was because he was spying on Voldemort but after not being seen for over a month, things where getting worse for him, Wisteria probably hated him, and with good reason too, Remus had stopped talking to him, mainly because he didn't agree with how Dumbledore had handled Wisteria and he hated how they were ordered not to write to her as well.

Sadly, Sirius had foolishly listened to Dumbledore and followed through with his wishes causing nothing but pain on both his and Wisteria's sides, mainly because he now had lost his only friend, as well as his goddaughter and last link to James all because of his stupidity and willingness to follow one man's lead.

 _Back in Kyoto, Japan, Resurgam First Care, Hospital two weeks later:_

Wisteria had spent a whole two weeks in the hospital, but much to her annoyance she was told that she'd have to spend another week there and once discharged she would have to make fortnightly visits to the hospital in order to track her progress and to make sure she keeps gaining the weight she desperately needed to stay healthy. While this news annoyed her, she understood the reasons behind it, however it didn't stop her from wanting to sleep in her own bed back at her home.

On another hand one thing had changed and that was the food, it turned out that Amao had made her a variety of great tasting and nutritious soup's as well as made mini versions of the pasty's she'd made at the festival, much better than what the hospital had been serving her at the beginning of her stay there and much tastier than the mystery slop that the doctors brought her.

Along with that Wisteria had many visiters, Osano and Mrs Najimi, Osoro, Amao, Aso, who was head of the sports clubs and wasn't happy that she was in hospital, and oddly enough Megumo. While she was familiar with the others by now, Megumo was a mystery to her, she enjoyed playing Domino's with him when they first met, but she found it difficult to answer some of his questions, while she knew it was part of his duties she wished that he hadn't asked her such personal questions, however Wisteria felt like she was getting an insight as to what his job as student council president entails, but she had also got the feeling that he was desperately lonely in his position as well as in everyday life, she felt dreadfully sorry for him and wondered how he managed to get into that situation.

 _Meanwhile at Wisteria's Home:_

Professor Snape was quite pleased with himself, he managed to get the job at the high school where Wisteria went to and he had already started teaching there, receiving good results from the students, making him somewhat happy at the fact that they weren't like most of the students at Hogwarts in his mind.

While he was slightly concerned about her being in the hospital, he reminded himself that Dumbledore wouldn't try anything in front of too many muggles let alone a whole hospital full of them, and the dark lord wouldn't be caught dead in such a place any way much to his relief.

But sadly, he had yet to visit Wisteria in the hospital, mainly due to pride and shame, he had seen the signs but wilfully ignored them in favour of seeing her as a clone of her father a man who had been dead for fourteen years, so he took to tormenting her in retaliation for what her father did to him while he was alive, but now things have changed for him, now he no longer saw the reflection of James Potter but Wisteria, a frightened and abused girl who had the strength to move on and escape from that horrible cycle and become a kind, loving person, willing to help others.

As he thought, he went about making his dinner whilst still entangled in them, however he was quickly interrupted by a sharp knock at the door, which was odd in his mind, since he knew that the neighbours come and go as they pleased at Wisteria's request, mainly to get her clean clothes or water the plants and other such thing people do for a sick friend, at first he thought that the knocking was a friend of Wisteria's who didn't know that she was still in the hospital, so he went to the door to see who it was only to find a boy who looked a couple of years older than her, with platinum blond hair stood in front of him.

"Good evening Snape-sensei I didn't know that you lived with Potter-san" He said formally bowing in the process.

"Yes, I'm currently her lodger, and you are?" Asked the rather exasperated Professor, letting the boy in, showing him to the living room.

"Forgive me, I'm Megumo Saikou, the student council president" the boy introduced himself to the rather dower man.

"Okay Mr Saikou, what do you want here? I'm sure you know that Miss Potter is in the hospital" the potions master turned chemistry teacher said and he raised an eye brow.

"I was wondering if I could help Potter-san in any way, perhaps fetching her some clean clothes?" The boy inquired trying not to shudder under Snape's vampire like gaze.

"Our neighbours the Najimi's have been helping her with that the last two weeks as well as tending to her garden, I tend to the green houses, the orangery along with the solarium, there isn't anything you could do here I'm afraid" Said Snape hoping the boy would go away.

"What about her correspondence?" The boy asked.

"The Najimi's take it to miss potter so she can deal with it herself, now as sad as I am to say this but it's time you went home young man" was the teachers reply, with little sympathy as he ushered the boy out and went back to making his dinner in peace.

Meanwhile, Megumo stood outside of the house, wondering if there was something he could to for Wisteria, seeing as most bases where covered by other people, as he stared at the old mock Victorian building his mind began raceing causing him to remember their game of dominoes, causing him to smile as he finally had that eureka moment, he could be her companion, sure he was restricted but he could at least make her hospital stay a bit better by being a friend to her and keeping her entertained.


	12. Chapter 12: November release & Home Care

Chapter 12: November release & Home Care/ Megamo Saikou 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter or Yandere simulator.

Hey lovelies

I've been having issues with onedrive lately so I couldn't down load the chapter documents I needed for the last two chapters. But don't worry I've got it covered.

Any ways who would you like to see in the next chapter, let me know in the review section, the choices are:

1). Mido

2). Hanako

3). Oko

4). Aso

5). Other- if so tell me why and who

6). Yakuza

As per usual read, review and enjoy.

Love Snow

ps. to whoever told me that I should have warned you that this looked like a slice of life story, if you don't like it well I'm sorry but if you want constant violence and sex well you'll have to wait until later chapters, seeing as I'm going to treat this like an otome game and do side story's indicating different routes if I get the time.

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

It had been nearly a month before I had become healthy enough to even be considered ready to be sent home, I was thankful of that after a few days, simply because I didn't have to eat hospital food anymore thanks to Amao and Mrs Najimi bringing me proper food for to eat.

I still wondered what Snape was up to and if he had a job yet, but my anxiety was quickly over ridden at the excitement and hope that came with the possibility of going home, the idea of sleeping in my own bed again warmed my heart as well as tending to Walter (the enormous pumpkin) along with the rest of my garden, the house elves who looked after me so well, heck I even miss going to school in the morning, but the boys have been good to me, Osoro's been keeping up with the tutoring even if it's with me in my hospital room, Osano has been excellent by bringing me copies of his notes and home work for me to do, Amao has brought me food to save me from the hospital slop.

However, I still can't help but worry at what Snape has done to my home, or if my poor little elves have had nervous breakdowns because of him, what about my garden? He'd better not have touched my pumpkin, or I'll kill him! I thought irritably as I looked out of the window, waiting for any news on the doctor's decision, by now the leaves on the trees had gone from green to gold, then to orange with the autumn, and like a form of snow they'd began to fall from the trees in the breeze.

I sighed for what it seemed to be the thousandth time, as I went back from looking out the window back to the book in my lap, _the illustrated mum,_ another one by Jaqueline Wilson, picking it up I continued to read it, if only to take my mind off of the situation at hand.

 _Time skip 2 hours:_

A soft knocking echoed through the room, bringing me back from the world of the story to reality, looking up I see Doctor Freebrid coming in.

"Well, Wisteria, it looks like you might be able to go home after all, we just have to weigh you, and figure out a plan to maintain your progress along with other factors" he said smiling, as he helped me walk towards Doctor Cunningham's consulting room, I was on crutches seeing as my legs had become weak from being malnourished and from being confined to a wheel chair for the duration of my stay here in the hospital but now I was hopefully going to be released I wanted to be on my feet more, so I was given a set of crutches and was taught how to use them.

No One's POV:

It was a little while before Wisteria and Doctor Freebird reached the consulting room, where they were greeted by a rather irritated looking Doctor Cunningham, and a rather odd-looking computer in the corner of the room.

"Wisteria I hope you're happy, you've gained at least four pounds being here, but I will recommend that you see me at least once every two weeks to make sure you're following your treatment plan as well as gaining the necessary weight you need to be in the clear" said Doctor Cunningham looking up from his notes.

Wisteria was speechless, did this mean that she got to go home? She didn't know what to think, all she could do was sit on one of the leather sofas and smile dreamily at the thought of being back in her own bed and tending to her garden as well as going back to school.

"I would recommend you have someone look after you or at least come in and check on you from time to time, although judging from the number of visitors you've had you have a solid support system in place" continued Doctor Cunningham as he went to print out Wisteria's treatment plan.

"I have a lodger and a neighbour who happens to be the mother of my best friend, she can help with anything personal, I'm not truly alone really" said Wisteria, matter of factly.

"Well I'd still like to see you once every two weeks to be on the safe side" said the doctor calmly.

It didn't take long for Wisteria to pack up her possessions (a selection of nighties, her slippers and some other articles of clothing, her wash bag, books and school work) and make her way to the reception to fill out the necessary forms and get going.

Little did she know that Megamo had made arrangements for Wisteria to be taken home in a luxury cab (he thought that she could use a little bit of spoiling after all of the unpleasantness), the ride was smooth and quiet, and the cab was warm and toastie inside just like Doctor Cunningham had ordered, however worry began to rise and swirl around her head as she wondered what state her home would be in when she returned.

She originally feared that there wouldn't be anything left, either because professor Snape had either burned it down or blew it sky high, but as soon as the cab turned the corner towards her street she saw the high black tiled roof drawing ever closer she breathed a small sigh of relief, before tensing up again at the fear of the mess she would return to, she started to think about muddy shoe prints, dirt ground into her carpets, mountains of dirty dishes and laundry, then there was her garden did someone water her plants and what about Walter (her pumpkin). By the time the cab came to a halt Wisteria was close to becoming a quivering wreak.

"Miss, here's your stop" said the cabbie as he got out of the driver's seat and opened the door closest to Wisteria, snapping her out of her train of thought in the process.

"Oh, uh, yeah, thank you... how much do I owe you?" Said Wisteria in a tired voice.

"Oh, don't worry your friend was very insistent that he pays for your journey home, he also left firm instructions that I'm to carry your bags in and make sure, you're safe and stress free" the cabbie said smiling as he proceeded to carry Wisterias bag to the door, as she fished her key out of her pocket and unlocked it.

To her delight, Wisteria found the place spick and span, she sighed and instructed the cabbie to leave her cases in the hall so she could deal with them later, after she heard the cabbie leave, she finished inspecting the ground floor of her home for any misdemeanours in the cleanliness.

In the living room she found everything as she left it with the only exception being a fire crackling away merrily in the fire place, after that she ventured into the laundry room to see that everything was either in the washing machine, ironed and neatly stacked or hanging on one of the airers, the only exception was a basket of shapeless, potion stained robes causing Wisteria to roll her eyes and wonder if Snape knew how to do laundry, but whoever was in charge wasn't doing his robes.

Following that she ventured into the kitchen only to be greeted with a lovely yet familiar smell, walking into the centre of the room Wisteria quickly looked around, everything was in its place, clean and put away, the only thing in her line of view was a cooking pot on a lit stove.

Wisteria's POV:

I approached the cooking pot and lifted the lid to be greeted by the aroma of my favourite fish stew, Morgy broth a Cornish delight that I'd had on the only holiday that the Dursleys ever took me on, it was the cheapest thing on the menu so they let me have it, I fell in love with it after the very first spoonful.

"MISSY HOME! MISSY HOME! MISSY HOME!" Came an exited group of high pitched cries from the hall doorway, I looked up to see my little house elves running to me and surrounding me.

"Okay guys, why don't you settle down and tell me what's been going on then?" I asked smiling at them.

"Greasy Batman has Job at Missy's School" reported Shell, giving me a surprise right off the bat, especially since I got the vibe that Snape hated teaching with a passion.

"Neighbour Lady come in and clean, she nice lady" said Mist happily.

"Cook boy made broth for you missy" Bobbin chipped in loudly.

"Loud drama Boy keep bringing flowers, we run out of pots" Added Folly causing me to laugh hard.

"Angry blond boy, really sad takes care of Walter, tells troubles to Walter he did" exclaimed Poppy, leading me to wonder who she was talking about.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the elves gave me some flowers from the garden and told me that they'd missed me, and went back to their jobs. I on the other hand, went and got a ladle, scooped some of the morgy broth into a bowl and just as I was about to sit down and eat, a loud pounding echoed from my door.

"What now! Can't I sit and eat?" I groaned as I got up and went to open the door and give whoever was on the other side an earful for interrupting my meal.

As I opened the door two boys fell in face first onto the welcome mat, Osano and Megamo looked up at me as I glared down at them.

"Welcome back Wis!" They both exclaimed excitedly, causing me to sigh and smile wearily.

"Okay, I'll put the kettle on, so we can have a pot of tea while we have lunch, since I've got it on the table " I said reluctantly, but seeing as I knew they would bugger off as soon as they'd eaten, so I let them in.

Once I'd shut the door, I went back into the kitchen to see Osano retrieving bowls and cutlery for himself and Megamo and set them up at the rectangular table, opposite each other.

We ate in an awkward silence with me mainly focusing on my food only to occasionally look up and see Osano and Megamo glaring at each other, thinking it was just a macho pissing contest I shrug and get back to eating my broth, not particularly concerned about what was happening. Once we had finished and the dishes had been cleared I decided that we ought to have some tea and try to have a chat before I settled down for the rest of the day.

That was until I heard a phone go off, I knew it wasn't mine since I didn't have a cell phone, however both Osano and Megamo did possess one, Osano checked his then promptly put it away, showing me that it wasn't his phone going off, however Megamo had gone ghostly white as he stared at the screen of an expensive smart phone, it seemed whoever had phoned him was familiar to him, and he wasn't going to like this conversation, it wasn't until a couple of seconds later I knew why, the person on the other end was his father.

Mr Saikou's POV:

I was furious at my son for hiring and paying for some gold diggers taxi ride home. Oh and I made it known, I decided to phone him and let him know I'm coming for him, he should be ashamed, he caused me to leave work just to discipline him for this. He's also forgotten that there is a gps tracker in his phone, if I catch him with that conniving little madam I shall have words with her as well.

I called my driver over and got into the car and told him to follow the directions on the gps, right into the heart of Kyoto's suburbia, towards a street of old houses and to one vary familiar one, to me at least, I suddenly realised is was the old Potter residence, so many years had passed since I had been a welcomed guest in there, Lilly's cooking and James's antics, so much laugter and warmth. Why did we grow older and lose our sense of fun?

I sighed heavily as I turned back my memories to nearly twenty years ago, I still don't know why they suddenly stopped communicating with me, at first, I told myself they were busy but as the years rolled by and still no news came through I began to assume they had forgotten about me, and so I decided to forget about them, especially about her, I moved on, built my business and got married, had my son, but even now I still think about them, and my little goddaughter, whom I've never met since her christening since I was elected to be one of her godfathers, and now after all these years it's my sons turn to go through the pain that I went through, but perhaps I can at least prevent that pain or lessen it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car came to a stop in front of the house, it had changed so much, both with time and some essensial modernisations, I felt terrified to walked down the old tiled path to the porch, gathering my courage I rubbed the dragons head for luck before using the knocker to announce my presence, only to be greeted by a young man with tangerine orange hair.

"Can I help you?" Was all he could say before a loud thump emanated from what I remembered as the kitchen. Before I could say anything the boy ran back inside.

"Dammit Wis! can't you keep the cookie jar on a lower shelf?!" He yelled, unaware of me following him.

As we entered the kitchen I noticed that it hadn't changed much, bar a much-needed refurbishment and the addition of modern conveniences, and on the floor, was Megamo lying flat on his back with a rather skinny, white haired girl his age, sitting on his chest, clinging onto a large ceramic jar, both of them laughing.

The orange haired boy took the jar from them and placed it on the table, and then extended both hands to help her up, once she was on her feet, Megamo got back up onto his feet and dusted himself off.

"If I followed your advice I'd have no biscuits left, with all of you boys constantly in and out" She said laughing once again. However, I drew their attention once again by letting out a stern cough causing them to go ghost-quiet and stare at me with apprehension.

" I see you're having fun Megamo, I also see that this is the young lady you paid the taxi for, care to introduce us?" I inquired trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

"Oh uh, father this is my friend Wisteria Potter, and her neighbour Osano Najimi" Megamo stated confidently, not knowing about the emotions stirring up around me like a storm in the ocean.

That was when I was greeted with my first proper sight of her visage, Wisteria herself, was quite young, and looked younger than my son, which made me feel distinctly uncomfortable, however her face carried the expression of an aged samurai (Tired and temperamental), perhaps there was a little too much wisdom in her cold dark blue eyes, her features were also quite different to other girls, instead of chubby cheeks and a round button nose, she had more sharply chiselled features along with an attractive slender neck, her general build was quite fragile yet athletic, over all she looked quite aristocratic and noble, I could see why a lot of other women would be jealous of her.

No one's POV:

The situation seemed so surreal for both Wisteria and Mr Saikou mainly because for them it was a bond that was long buried had now began to resurface after so many years, Wisteria had no idea what bond it was but she could tell it was important, Mr Saikou on the other hand knew what it was, his bond as a god parent to his goddaughter, a bond he had long since buried out of pain and loathing.

"would your parents be called Lily and James by any chance?" Asked Mr Saikou, making sure that he was careful in his wording.

"Yes, they were my parents, and you're the infamous Daizo Saikou my mother mentioned in her journals and pen friend letters?" Wisteria inquired after answering Mr Saikou's question, walking out into the hallway towards a small sideboard that held an equally small cabinet.

Sighing deeply Wisteria opened the cabinet, only to reveal a small memorial altar with photos of her parents on one shelf, black candles on another and on the bottom shelf a vase with white roses and red spider lilies in it.

"I know it's a big no-no for these flowers to be on an altar but white roses are traditional for Father's Day, when the father had passed away white roses where put on display, and the red spider lilies simply fit my mother, with her gorgeous red hair" Wisteria began to say before a small lump formed in her throat.

"I know, and I don't blame you for choosing those flowers" Mr Saikou said softly placing a hand on her shoulder causing Wisteria to look back at him.

"Why don't we take this somewhere quiet so I can explain things to you" he continued giving her a strained yet warm smile.

"Well we can use my study seeing as it's off limits to everyone else" Wisteria said calmly, turning to walk up the stairs with Mr Saikou in toe.

Within a couple of moments, they were in a relatively large room with floor to ceiling bookshelves lining the walls, a globe in one corner, a large fire place on the west wall, with two leather chairs, a glass coffee table and a matching sofa in front of it, along with a desk at the north side of the room, the room looked like more like a gentlemen's study than a lady's lounge, while it was cosy and appealing, the atmosphere was very business-like, and gone was the innocent school girl act, replaced by a competent and capable business unlikely to be swayed by emotions, experienced business man that he was, Mr Saikou felt somewhat over awed.

"Okay, let's sit down and discuss exactly what it is that you want from me" Said Wisteria in a slightly exasperated tone.

" I suppose you don't know this but I was a friend of your mother, I also attended both your parents wedding and your christening too, they also honoured me by making me to be your godfather and guardian should anything happen to them" He explained gently, much to Wisterias shock.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

How do you like the cliff hanger?

Let me know in the reviews along with who should be next in the boys to be introduced.

Love Snow.


	13. Chapter 13:Back to school & the Vipers

Chapter 13: Back to school & the Vipers trail part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or yandere simulator

Hey Lovelies,

I'm sick again, colds and infected eyes are a pain to deal with, but I'm back to writing, and Plumbs If you're still reading I'll take your advice on for a few chapters and if you're wondering about Wisteria's situation you're about to find out why.

Any way swing by my profile and vote on who you want to see getting introduced soon and let me know who and why in the reviews section, other than that read, review and enjoy.

Love Snow.

Ps. Don't forget to swing by my profile and vote on the poll, because whoever gets the most votes will be made subject of the new chapter.

Yankuza: 2

Hanako: 0

Aso: 1

Oko: 1

Other: 1

Mido: 2

WARNING!: this chapter will bring in the feels! Have a box of tissues and ice cream at the ready!

* * *

No one's POV:

To say Wisteria was in a state of shock was an understatement, here sitting in front of her was someone who knew her parents, someone who could tell her what they were like without bias, it was both thrilling and frightening at the same time.

"I... had no idea, that you where my godfather or a candidate for guardianship at all" Wisteria said in a shaky voice.

Mr Saikou smiled warmly and placed a large gloved hand on her shoulder in reassurance before leaning back into his seat and sighed.

"Where would you like me to begin?" He asked in a semi-tired voice.

"How about the start of the story" Wisteria stated matter of factly.

"Well I guess the story starts about sixteen nearly seventeen years ago, when I was a university student in London, I was doing several courses to do with business, and I was rather unhappy about my situation, I was lonely and stuck in a strange country, working in a student bar somewhere along the Thames in-between lectures in order to start paying of the debts" He started much to his sadness and Wisterias intrigue.

"Then one cold December evening I met your mother, it was one of those vary few occasions that it did snow in London, she was beautiful with a fine dusting of snow glittering in her red hair, and such bright green eyes so full of wonder, if I remember correctly, rather than having an alcoholic drink, she had a hot drink while she worked on her course work" He continued staring at the fire burning in the hearth, watching the flames dance as he spoke.

"What happened then?" Asked Wisteria, completely enraptured in her newly discovered godfather's story.

"By the time she'd finished her work I had been sent to do the final clean up, she approached me and offered me dinner after my shift, at the time I was too polite and never one to turn a lady down so I agreed to join her, we took the tube to convent garden, we bought paella and sat watching the world go by" Said Mr Saikou as he carried on with his story.

"After that we became fast friends, and we'd meet up many times, however after our time together at University me and Lily went our separate ways, but we stayed in contact for a few years, to the point where I was invited to her wedding to James, and your christening, it was about a year after that that I lost contact with your parents, until you turned up today" he said finishing the story sadly. Both he and Wisteria sat there in a pensive silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I can explain why contact ended, it wasn't to do with you, but my father was a police officer, on the trail of a terrorist, he put quite a few of the monster's supporters behind bars before the leader of the group decided to deal with my father and me, himself, as I was my father's only child, I'd be the last of my line and a threat to his plans once I got older" She said softly.

"Ahh so he was the one..." Mr Saikou began to say before he was cut off.

" Yes, my father died first however when he came across my mother and me, he told my mother to stand aside but she didn't, instead she cast herself in-between the weapons fire and me, and when the monster tried to kill me his weapon back fired killing him instead" continued Wisteria, looking at her godfather, the expression on his face was that of pure heart break.

"I'm sorry" he said trying no not to sound patronising.

"Don't be, they're in a better place now" She replied reassuringly.

"Who raised you? Sirius?" He asked concerned and unaware of the dark brooding expression.

"Aunt petunia and her walrus of a husband raised me, Sirius got himself wrongfully arrested for their betrayal" Wisteria said in a rather unpleasant manner.

"I take it Sirius did something to upset you" Mr Saikou said calmly.

"Don't ask" Said Wisteria.

Sensing that Wisteria was quite unhappy about the subject, Mr Saikou decided to steer the conversation away from Sirius, however internally he was fuming at the fact that Petunia had raised Wisteria even though it was stated in the family will that her parents didn't want that at all.

Meanwhile downstairs, Megamo and Osano where drinking their tea in and awkward silence, wondering what was going on upstairs.

"I wonder what they're talking about" Osano said in an almost bewildered voice, he knew that it had to be important if someone was invited up into Wisteria's study.

"could be anything but judging by the expression on my dad's face it has something to do with one of his English friends from university" Megamo explained looking up to the ceiling for a couple of minutes then turned to look at the clock, it was two in the afternoon, meaning that the pair had been sat there for nearly an hour in anticipation.

On the other hand, back upstairs Wisteria and Mr Saikou where discussing how she was brought up, Mr Saikou was still in solid denial about her being raised by Petunia and Vernon Dursley until he heard about what she had to go through, causing him to remember how the Dursleys behaved at Lily and James's wedding of all times.

"I remember your parents wedding, it was a splendid occasion bar from one thing" he said calmly.

"What or whom would that be?" Wisteria asked apprehensively.

"Your aunt and uncle who at the time where only dating at the time, when they showed up to the wedding, they showed up late and didn't bother to apologise about it, they didn't give your parents a gift claiming they were "too poor" to do so, then they spent the entire reception bad mouthing Lily and James, repeatedly calling them freaks and declaring that they would be going to hell, it got so bad that your mother burst into tears and your grandparents on both sides had to escort Petunia and Vernon out, then they didn't even have the decency to invite your parents or grandparents to their wedding" explained Mr Saikou struggling to keep a calm tone.

"Yeah that sounds like aunt Petunia alright, I believe that she was rather Jealous of mum, despite her being the older sibling" Said Wisteria in a rather sarcastic and condescending voice.

"I know, you said that when your parents died you were sent to her and her husband, did they treat you right?" He asked gently.

"Well seeing as they're dead and over five thousand miles away from me, I can tell you, frankly they were terrible guardians when I was growing up" Wisteria began to explain in a tired and sad voice.

"why?" Asked Mr Saikou who was clearly pressing for more information, causing Wisteria to sigh and begin her sordid tale.

"From the moment I was brought into their house it was known that I wasn't wanted for anything but the five hundred pounds monthly stipend they would receive for my care, as well as a live-in slave and punch bag once I got older" Wisteria began.

"They made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and if I was bad in their view I'd be locked in there for days at a time with no food or water and a bucket to do my business in, and once I was old enough to walk Vernon decided that I should "earn my keep" and had me doing chores around the house, which the list kept getting longer because of Petunia" said Wisteria softly, turning her face to look out the window, she didn't want to see her godfathers face when he blew up.

"When I was five they started to make me cook the meals, and if I burnt anything Vernon or Petunia would hold my hand over the gas burner until it was black and scorched, if my cousin Dudley brock any thing I'd get the blame and get belted for it, it got worse as i got older, when I started school, Dudley scared people away so I wouldn't have any friends, he and his gang would chase me and beat me up regardless of the fact that I was a girl, I was also beaten if I did better than Dudley in classes" Wisteria continued as Mr Saikou's face turned from a pale peachy colour to a firey red with anger.

"Petunia and Dudley would always call me freak to the point that I thought it was my name, the worst incident happened when I was eating in a different room at school and Dudley accused me of stealing food from him, just to get me into trouble, this was a lie and he got punished for it, however I got punished when I got home that afternoon, Vernon belted me, stubbed cigarettes out on me, and proceeded to punch and kick me until I passed out from my injuries, I woke up in the hospital only to be told I was "attacked" by a group of bag snatching hooligans, by an oblivious nurse! It turned out that Petunia had lied to the hospital when I was admitted" she explained as she went through her story trying not to cry.

"they weren't the only contributors to my torment though, Petunia had turned the neighbourhood against me by spreading lies, school officials, police and social workers where bribed or black mailed, Vernon's sister Marge believed the bull shit they made up about me, she would hit me with her walking stick and sick her bull dog "Ripper" on me she'd also say terrible things about my parents right in front of me, I hated her for it, the only reason I'm alright is because I got away in early June, I came here, home" said Wisteria, her eyes stinging as she fought the tears, Mr Saikou on the other hand had gone from red to purple as his anger boiled into fury.

"THEY DID WHAT!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, causing several birds to go flying at the same time, some crashing into cars and setting their alarms off.

Downstairs, both Osano and Megamo shot to their feet when they heard Mr Saikou bellow.

"What the?" Osano began to ask before he was cut off the noise outside.

"I've only heard father this angry once before and that was years ago!" Exclaimed Megamo shuddering at what he heard.

Suddenly there was a crash coming from the front door causing both Megamo and Osano to jump, and Mrs Najimi to appear, along with a few other neighbours who were armed with umbrellas or in Mrs Najimi's case a frying pan.

"What Happened?" Demamded the woman, nearly yelling at her equally uncomfortable son.

"I can explain that for you madam" Said Megamo cutting across Osano before he could explain.

"Oh, and who would you be?" Asked Mrs Najimi.

"I'm Megamo Saikou, a friend of Wisteria's and head of the student council" announced Megamo, as he went into a detailed explanation of what had happened over the last half hour, including the fact that it was his father bellowing, causing Mrs Najimi to stomp up the stairs angrily.

After a few moments there was a sudden explosion of yelling and several clangs of metal along with male cries in pain, it was obvious that Mrs Najimi had given Mr Saikou a rather large piece of her mind as well as hit him over the head with the frying pan. Five minutes later Mr Saikou, Wisteria and Mrs Najimi appeared in the kitchen, all of them with a seemingly somber face, and in Mr Saikou's case a few comicly large bumps on the head.

"Megamo it's time we go home, I've got a lot to speak to you about" Mr Saikou told his son as he began to head towards the front door with his son, past a few confused neighbours.

Meanwhile Wisteria was tired and irritated, sighing deeply she sat in the nearest chair, which sadly happened to be a kitchen chair, wondering what on earth just happened.

"Sweety why don't you take Wisteria upstairs, she looks like she could do with a rest after all" Said Mrs Najimi to Osano in a way that was playful yet serious at the same time.

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Professor Dumbledore was confused and angry, he was confused at how not only did his weapon disappear from under his nose, but his spy too! He had found out of Snape's "resignation" when he found the letter in his now barren office, leaving him without a potions master to help carry out his new plan.

He just hoped that Granger came through and figured out where the Potter girl and Snape are, he knew that they aren't in Europe anymore and thus out of his influence, he just hoped that it wasn't anywhere like Australia, north Korea or the rest of Asia for that matter, seeing as they had closed their boarders to Europe fifteen years ago. Dumbledore cursed both the ministry of magic and Voldemort for causing this issue in the first place.

On the other hand, one of the three vipers, Hermione in particular was feeling the pressure of not only the school's hatred and scapegoating mindset but of Professor Dumbledore's overbearing need to find Wisteria, while Hermione internally hated and feared the girl she was useful if only to ride her coat tails into success and a government job, so Hermione grinned and bore with it if only to obtain her dreams of political fame and fortune.

It was late and past curfew, meaning Hermione should have been doing her rounds as prefect, but instead she was abusing her powers as prefect to be in the library's restricted section after hours, trying to narrow down which country Wisteria was in. Hermione chuckled to herself as she remembered when Dumbledore told her that he removed the books about the Potter family history from the Potter vault, just to keep Wisteria stupid and ignorant about her family.

However, Hermione was disappointed at the fact that the headmaster couldn't touch the grimoire for some reason, however Hermione shrugged it off as she riffled through the pages of the book she was currently reading, it was pertaining to a pair of so called muggle Potter family members, Alice Liddle and Hijikata Toshizo, an English woman, the daughter of a doctor and a Japanese man, a samurai, this information caused Hermione to pause and read a little more into the odd couple. After a few minutes Hermione had an Idea and decided to talk to the headmaster, meaning she needed a list of properties.

Hermione's POV:

I admit despite being ignorant Potter was actually clever this time, using a long-forgotten family home, thinking that nobody would track her down, she probably didn't occur to her that anybody would go looking for her there, she didn't even factor in my meticulous research I researched all of the proper homes including the ones that were destroyed and found a planning application for the renovation of a building that had belonged to the potter family and the name of the applicant in question was nothing other than Miss Wisteria Holly Potter.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about public record and how foolish Potter had been, after that I decided to search for school enrolment lists, and low and behold the same name pops up again under Akademi High, the best school in the area and the just a bus ride a way.

For the first time in three months I was excited to see the bitch, I had to tell Dumbledore that I've found her! Ooh I'm going to love it when he gets her and drags her back, I'm going to make her life hell when I see her again!

No one's POV:

Ron was still under the delusion that Wisteria will come back to him because of their marriage contract, once she returns Ron planned to keep her with him even if he had to "correct" her occasionally, he also planned on keeping her on the most powerful love and lust potions to keep her compliant, he smirked at the thought of finally getting into her knickers and getting away with it.

He believed that he didn't deserve the treatment her received in the last three months and was looking forward to being treated like a king for bagging the girl-who-lived, however he wasn't aware of the goblins actions in voiding the contract and taking the money, he earned had been taken back and returned to where it belonged. It irritated him how Wisteria had everything he wanted, yet he didn't work for any of it, he expected to have it handed to him, unaware of the things he had that Wisteria desperately wanted.

 _Back in Kyoto, Wisteria's home:_

Wisteria was exhausted, but happy, happy to be home, happy to be in her own room and in her own bed, feeling a lot happier she settled into the first peaceful natural sleep she had in many months, things where finally starting to turn out right after so many years of things going so terribly wrong, all of the pain and misery all of it was finally started to fade and old wound began to heal with great relief.

Meanwhile Osano was sat at his window, a rather unusual thing for him that was growing to become a habit for him, he smiled softly as he stared at his new favourite view, Wisterias balcony, surrounded by a flower trellis with gold, purple and red autumn leaves, he loved waking up to seeing those bright colours and he missed seeing Wisteria having her morning cup of tea out on the balcony after seeing it almost every morning before she went into the hospital. He knew he would soon see them again, but he was annoyed at the prospect of waiting to mid to late spring to see it, to him it was like a scene from a story book or a classic Hollywood film, elegant and memorable, it made him turn to many films and their actress, she reminded him of Audrey Hepburn and Hedy Lamarr with their simple yet beautiful appearance, making him appreciate her even more for knowing her, the real her.

* * *

hey lovelies

a new chapter out and I've got some good news, I passed my royal navy interview, but i need to work on my outer body fitness for a while.

wish me lick

Love

snow


	14. Chapter 14: back to school part 2

Chapter 14: back to school & the vipers trail part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or yandere simulator

* * *

Hey Lovelies,

Like I said in my last note a lot of things have happened since I last posted but it was worth it. My navy application has made progress, seeing as I've passed my interview but I'm not out of the woods yet.

Any ways here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review, leave a suggestion and swing by my profile and vote on the poll.

I also managed to add Kokona into the story and I think you'll like her place in the story.

And now to answer some questions:

Kreceir, Hermione will get her comeuppance in due time, but it won't be fun if she dies before any havoc can occur.

And to the guest who asked about Mido, that was a cameo appearance.

Also, Guest number two, the boys will find out that Wisteria is a witch in due time, I just need to figure out how I introduce this fact.

Guest number 3, I don't quite know what Wisteria could do for a living despite not needing to work, but I think she would either inherit the family business or work in conservation or any other job that might take her fancy, but it will be fun trying to figure it out.

Poll results so far:

Yakuza: 6

Other: 2

Mido: 3

Aso: 1

Oko: 1

Hanako: 0

Love Snow

* * *

No one's POV:

Wisteria woke up to her warm bedroom, content and comfortable, sitting up she looked around and rubbed her eyes wondering what happened while she was asleep. However, her train of thought was broken when her door opened to reveal Snape with a tray with a bowl of soup and a large buttered roll along with a few potion vials.

"Ah you're awake, the neighbour made some miso soup for you and I've made some potions to help you on your recovery" Said the dour man, in an almost caring way.

"Thanks, I still don't know what caused me to lose so much weight in so little time" replied Wisteria wondering why her professor was suddenly being nice to her.

"When Witches and Wizards get sick with something like the flu their magic burns everything to get the energy to fight the illness, causing them to rapidly lose weight" Explained Snape as he placed the tray on Wisteria's lap and the potions on the table.

Snape watched as Wisteria ate, taking pleasure in the food before her, and he wondered what made him hate the girl sitting in front of him, and how could he have let his childhood grudge against James Potter cloud his judgement so much, he blamed Dumbledore for this, as well as the Dark Lord for killing the Potters as well.

Meanwhile Wisteria had finished her food and was in the process of taking her potions as she listened to her teacher's explanation. Once she had done that, she decided to get on with her schoolwork. With her decision made, Wisteria staggered out of bed and towards her study knocking over several items on the way, including her crutches much to her annoyance, but she persevered and managed to get to her desk without breaking anything, along with pulling out of her text books and some fresh note paper and began her catch up work, ready for the following Monday.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of town_

Osoro wasn't having such a pleasant day, his father was on his back about becoming the next lord of the Shidesu clan and the leader of the syndicate, however that was far from what he wanted in life, no, he wanted a quiet life with a job that wouldn't kill him, he wanted nothing to do with his father or his dirty ill-gotten gains, but sadly no one would listen to him about this except for Michi, who stood by him and encouraged him to be what he wanted to be despite his father's "ambitions" and beliefs.

The morning started the same for him, get up, wash and dress, breakfast and another shouting match with his father resulting in him getting smacked about and needing to be patched up by his servant and being sent on his way, it was Sunday so there was no school and he had to find his own entertainment.

Seeing Wisteria wasn't an option since she had only just come out of the hospital, and he didn't want to admit to her that he was the one looking after her garden and that huge pumpkin in the vegetable patch, but if was quiet when he crept in perhaps he could tend to the plants again. It was a little known yet surprising fact that Osoro did enjoy gardening and drawing, he found it calming and therapeutic, an escape from his father's tyranny since his mother couldn't/wouldn't protect him anymore, so he found a sanctuary in his passions out and away from the hell that was home.

 _At Hogwarts:_

Professor Dumbledore was pleased with the results that Granger had managed to obtain for him, he looked forward to getting his weapon and finance back, however he knew that getting the Potter girl and his spy back under his control was going to be difficult, especially now that they'd both gained their independence and have a taste of freedom in the outside world.

This left the headmaster wondering about how he should maintain control over them, Snape was more than able to fight potions and could shield himself from the imperious curse, and Potter can fight curses and spells better than most trained aurors, so he needed to be creative and careful in his methods.

Meanwhile Ron was busy fantasising about what he wanted to do to Wisteria once he got his hands on her, not really caring about the consequences if he tried, he believed it was his Merlin-given right to do what he wanted to her because he thought that the marriage was still legal or that he could use blood supremacy on her, if that didn't work he wasn't above giving her a slap or two to put her in her place. Little did he know that it would all come back to bite him in the form of more torment not only from fellow students but also the rest of the wizarding world, once the truth came out about him, Ginny and his mother.

 _At Grimmauld Place:_

Sirius and Remus where sitting in the kitchen, trapped in a deep discussion about their choices and the consequences of them when it came to Wisteria, they both realized that they had messed up horribly, but due to Wisteria ignoring them in retaliation, they didn't know what to do or how to apologise to her when she wouldn't even acknowledge them, and they didn't blame her either.

"Mooney, I know we screwed up, but how do we fix it if she won't tell us how?" asked Sirius despondently.

"I don't know if we can fix it, Padfoot, I mean, we promised to write to her and we didn't, we also promised to stay with her after the third task but when push came to shove, we just patted her on the head and walked out on her, so no I don't think we can fix it this time" replied Remus sadly as he took another gulp of tea.

"You're right, I mean we don't even know where she is for a start" said Sirius leaning back in his rickety chair, thinking about the last time he saw his goddaughter and the hurt look on her face as she watched him leave the hospital wing.

"Well where ever she is I just hope she's taking care of herself" said Remus looking into the hallway, praying that Wisteria would walk in saying that it was all a bad joke, but it didn't happen much to his heartbreak.

After a few minutes Sirius stood up and began to walk upstairs, not taking in any one coming by, behaving like a zombie on a mission, starting with the Black Family Library, he knew that his aunt Dorea would have had access to information about the rest of the family she married into, along with their properties, so perhaps she might have stored some of it in the documents section of the library.

On the other hand, Remus stayed where he was wondering what was Sirius up to as well as believing that whatever he was doing would simply bite him in the ass if he ever locates Wisteria.

 _Back in Japan, Kyoto:_

Severus Snape was in one of Wisteria's "Special" green houses, meaning the one that housed all of her magical plants either for conservation reasons or for potion ingredients. To say he was impressed was an understatement, the green house he was in held some of the rarest plants in the world, as well as some of the most exotic plants, like black desert roses, used in most heavy prescription sleeping potions and those where only issued as a last resort because of the plants rarity and potency.

another plant was the roselip a plant used in a lot of Australian healing potions and seemed to have individual personalities and like their name looked like a pair of lips and enjoyed "kissing" people. One more example that had Severus intrigued was the dragon tongue fern a Chinese specimen that was a colour combination of red, orange and purple, and branched out like multiple reptile tongues used in many eastern potions that treat burns and scolding.

He was surprized at Wisteria's skill and hard work, especially with not only the plants themselves, but their care and the effort to make the green house an environment in which they can flourish and thrive without worry. As he walked around Severus found a note book on a work bench open with diagrams and annotations along with other notes about the plants and what properties they have with in potions as well as her speculations on altering certain potions and expanding them. Severus was shocked to say the least, he always pegged Wisteria to be the dumb athlete like her father, but his assumptions seemed be proven wrong little by little each day he's around her.

This caused Severus to want to know, why she hid these skills, was it a form of Gryffindor pride or was it shame? Or was it her so-called "best friends" dragging her down and ruining her potential for greatness? It disappointed him to see what people were willing to do to destroy competition.

It was then he remembered his abominable behaviour towards her, perhaps she didn't want any more attention drawn on to herself because she had talent, he also realised that like himself, people saw only what they wanted to see about Wisteria, and it saddened him to come to this realisation, but now he was trying to make up for it and he hoped that one day that she would forgive him.

 _In the centre of Kyoto Saikou family penthouse apartment:_

Megamo was struggling to process what was going and what his father was telling him, that Wisteria was his godsister and the younger one at that, but hearing that his father was friends with her mother, possibly in love with the woman was uncomfortable but also, he was pleased that his father had known the feeling romantic love even if it was unrequited, it reminded him that the man was flesh and blood and not steel and iron, his father's acceptance of the fact he couldn't have her was also was a testament to his strength as a man but it also made the truth about his marriage to his mother even more heart hitting.

Megamo felt bad for his father mainly because of his mother's actions but also the fact he was forced in to this marriage out of duty and a need for an heir but the fact he also had to put up with such a detestable woman, Megamo shuddered at the memory of her, he remembered how she treated him before she and his father divorced, while his father was attentive and tries to raise him, she ignored his very existence, every time he was in the room she would get up and leave, and when they were fighting for custody of Megamo, his mother showed her true colours to him, one afternoon after a day in court she screamed at him that she hated him with every fibre of her being and that she only wanted custody of him for the money his father would send her for his care, when his father and the lawyers heard this they were disgusted with the gold-digging whore of a woman, his father instantly won custody of him, he never saw his mother again, not that he ever wanted too though.

Shaking his head, Megamo turned his mind away from his mother and towards his new pet project, restructuring the disciplinary squad, he knew he wouldn't be able to prove it without evidence but he knew that the head of the squad was corrupt, so he began to concoct a plan to catch the girl in the act, but he needed to be subtle about it, so he needed the other clubs to know his plan and he needed them to be on his side as well, knowing he wasn't liked very much by a lot of the school's sports clubs mainly because he wanted to conduct some budget cuts and divert the funds to other clubs that needed the money, he hoped that he could work things out with them if only to stop the problem that the DS where causing.

 _Monday:_

It was Wisteria's first day back after her time in the hospital and she knew that she had missed a lot of work mainly because of her treatment, and she knew that she had to do a few make up tests to cover the ones that she had missed, pro: she had revised and was set to score straight A+'s, con: the exam room was on the third floor and it had been raining, making it difficult to get up the stairs whilst on crutches but she knew she had to brave the wet floors to get to her destination.

It didn't take long for her to get up the stairs and onto the third floor, however the floor in the hallway was still rather wet and there were no hand rails around to help, and unfortunately the dammed Potter Luck struck her at the last possible second, her crutches went flying and her feet went out from under her, causing her to fall flat on her stomach and to be unable to get up, due to the heavy back pack she was carrying.

One thing that added insult to injury four of her classmates passed her whilst staring at her struggling on the floor, eventually the hallway became silent and empty with only Wisteria's quiet pleas for help. It wasn't until halfway through first period that she was found, by Kokona who looked as if she was running late.

"Are you ok?" She asked between gasps for air.

"I'll be alright if you can help me to my feet" replied Wisteria.

"I can't lift you, but I'll get help, what happened?" Said Kokona wondering how the girl got to the floor in the first place.

"It was wet and my crutches went out from under me, my legs are weak at the moment so if you can help me with my back pack, so I can sit up" explained Wisteria, within a few minutes she was upright leaning against the wall with her bag beside her as she watched Kokona disappear off only to reappear with the school nurse and her teacher.

"Okay let's get you onto your feet" said the nurse after telling Kokona to get Wisteria's crutches.

It wasn't long before Wisteria was back on her feet and back in class, after a long explanation as to why she was extremely late and why she was on crutches in the first place. It didn't take long for everything to settle down and get back to normal, with a lot of people being grateful for having Wisteria back, particularly Osano because he was tired of being asked by Wisteria's other friends about her welfare, that and he missed being able to talk to her and generally being with her.

Another person who was relieved to have Wisteria back was Amao mainly because he worried about her like the mother hen he was, but he also missed working with her in the cookery club, and with each interaction he grew fonder of her in each and every way, he enjoyed having someone to look after even if it was just another student, he also took pleasure in learning from Wisteria and the plethora of new recipes she brought with her, it never got old, while the other members of the club mainly focused of sweets, Wisteria made it a point to do a mix of savoury and sweet as well as being playful in her experiments and had fun developing new dishes and menu combinations, making her more interesting as a fellow chef.

Meanwhile as everyone else enjoyed their free period Wisteria was smoothly working through her make up tests, it wasn't long before she finished them off and handed in her papers and headed towards the library in order to not only stay warm but also to meet Osoro for a tutoring session and to find some companionship that wasn't club based, she only hoped that he didn't mind her spending time with him for longer than usual.

Osoro, while he wouldn't have admitted it, he was glad to be with Wisteria again even though it was just tutoring, he felt peace with her, especially with her warm quiet nature, it was like a sanctuary from his traumatizingly loud world, he only wished that it was permanent, his heart often gave a little leap when she sent for him, both when she was in the hospital and now at school, while he hated it, he was getting attached to her, and now couldn't bear to lose her like all the other people cared about in his life, he was also glad he met her at the same time.

Wisteria and Osoro spent two hours together until the bell rang signaling the end of school, the only different thing that happened was Osano coming to collect her, Osoro understood why, he heard about her fall earlier that day as well as the fact that she need to be on crutches for a little while, until her legs regained their strength, this caused him to worry slightly about how restricted she must be at the moment and how uncomfortable the lack of freedom was.

Meanwhile, Osano was carrying Wisteria's backpack as they walked towards the bus stop together only to just make it to make it just in time for the bus, Osano put his and Wisteria's bags on board and proceeded to help Wisteria on as well, much to her frustration. The ride home was quiet and uneventful mainly because there was next to no one on the bus that afternoon and Wisteria was falling asleep in her seat meaning that she wasn't very talkative at that moment in time.

When they arrived at their block, both Osano and Wisteria got off of the bus and went to their respective homes. As soon as Wisteria got in she collapsed in her living room and fell asleep on the recliner not particularly concerned about staying warm or eating anything at that particular moment.

It wasn't until Snape returned that Wisteria woke up, cold, stiff and hungry, not knowing what she wanted for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15: Coffee and confrontations

Chapter 15: coffee, confrontations and familiar faces / Iba Hachiro 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the harry potter, Yandere simulator or the Hakuouki franchises

Hey lovelies

As you can see I've made a new chapter and as I've promised to you and myself I'd get it up before christmas, and have added a new character, be for you ask why I've gone against the Poll, I love the Hakuouki franchise and I thought I might incorperate some Hakuouki SSL into the story if only for amusement, and if you look up Iba in hakuouki and imagine him in an SSL school uniform I think you'll agree that he's even sexier that way. Any ways, Read, review, vote on the poll and please check out my other storys and enjoy.

Love

Snow

PS:

The Poll stats are:

Yakuza: 6

Mido: 3

Other: 2

Aso: 1

Oko: 1

Hanako: 1

So, if you're lucky Yakuza might turn up in a few chapters time, I have special plans for him indeed!

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

It's been a couple of weeks since I've returned to school, and had that embarrassing fall, though I stopped needing the crutches last week, the winter was definitely in full swing and with winter came snow and ice, I shuddered remembering the harsh winters at Hogwarts and at Privet Drive.

I'm glad that I'm here at Akademi high in a way, I've got real friends that'll stand beside me through everything, I'm allowed to work at my full potential without that jealous pig Ron Weasley and the book beaver Hermione Granger constantly breathing down my neck, I'm also learning things from my evening classes that I'd never learn at Hogwarts and at a more advanced rate, meaning I won't have to take the classes for much longer unless I wish to go on to a specialist area like healing, politics, tailoring, those kinds of things.

Suddenly the scraping of metal against lino, pulling me out my thoughts, causing me to look up to see Osano moving to sit in front of me.

"Hey Wis, I was wondering, are you free this evening?" He asked me, causing me to blink somewhat owlishly at him.

"Well I don't have any evening classes tonight; the teachers are marking our advancement papers so there are no classes" I replied.

"So do you want to do something?" He asked me his eye's narrowing in expectation.

"Well, I've behaved myself and I haven't had a good coffee in a while, so why don't we go and have one somewhere?" I suggested causing one of his eyebrows to rise slightly.

"Really Wis? Coffee? You know what you doctor said, no caffeine" said Osano in an exasperated tone.

"Osano I haven't had a good Coffee for two months" I began to say before he cut across me.

"Well, if you have a decaf then I'll take you out for a coffee somewhere" he said relenting.

"Okay, what about the Black Koi?" I asked knowing it was the best student coffee house in Kyoto, despite the distance.

"Isn't that in the historic part of the city?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Are you sure you can walk that far? I mean you've only just come off your crutches" he began before I interrupted him.

"Osano, I've been stuck indoors for three months with no mental stimulation what so ever, yesterday I found myself transfixed by the washing machine watching my clothes getting washed" I said in a warning tone.

After that statement, Osano quickly shut up if only to prevent my ire, however I was now excited about being taken out after school, I cheered up considerably and with that to look forward to, time passed within the blink of an eye before the final bell rang. With that Osano and I headed out to the bus stop and waited for the bus towards the more historic part of the city, though I think I spooked Osano while we waited seeing as I was pretty much vibrating in my seat. It wasn't long before we reached our stop and began the short walk towards the coffee house, however I found it rather annoying when Osano kept walking up close to me or kept at a stance, expecting me to topple over at any second, I was glad it wasn't far to get to the Black Koi.

It was spacious but warm, with an interior that was reminiscent of traditional tea houses in the Edo era with stone floors for walk ways, surrounding little raised platforms that were covered in tatami mats with chabudai tables and cushions, almost like islands in a vast ocean, in the centre of the building was a large pond with a red wooden bridge like the ones I'd seen in many photographs. Before we could select a table, I walked towards the pond and looked in it only to see tens if not hundreds of koi in the clear water, never before had I seen so much gold and white, until I saw the flurry of a different colour, amid the colour I saw a beautiful black and white koi fish basking near the surface, it made me smile that there was at least one individual in the group.

"You can feed them you if you want" said a female voice from behind me. I turned to see a girl with chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair tied back in a low pony tail, she was wearing a school uniform that was different to mine, one with a sky-blue blazer and a rather short grey pleated skirt, along with a bright red bow tie.

"Really?" I asked politly.

"Yes, all you need to do is ask at the counter" the girl replied smiling.

"Uh...thank's I guess..." I tried to thank the girl only I didn't know her name.

"Oh sorry, my name is Chizuru, Chizuru Yukimora" she said.

"Okay, Chizuru, I'm Wisteria" I introduced myself to her.

"What's the hold-up Wis I've got us a table!" Came Osano's voice, causing me to look around, it seemed that Osano had gone to look for a place for us to sit.

After a few moments I spotted him on the other side of the pond, looking rather irritated at my supposed dawdling, smiling and playfully rolling my eyes I begun to walk over to him.

"What were you doing with her! She's from a rival school!" He demanded in a harsh whisper.

"She was talking to me, apparently we're allowed to feed the fish here." I explained.

"That not what I meant, she's from Haku academy, they hate Akidemi high, we've beaten them in almost every sport in the district, and from what I've heard they despise you because of your winning streak when you were playing sport" he explained.

"Well, she certainly didn't seem to hate me, let alone know me" I said chuckling as I picked up a menu, to see a wonderful selection of teas and coffees along with a wide selection of light snacks and cakes.

No one's POV:

It wasn't long before both Wisteria and Osano made their choice, Osano went with a black Americano while Wisteria had to settle for a decaf cappuccino and a piece of ichigo cake to go with it.

Wisteria was part way through her coffee and her cake when she and Osano were approached by a tall boy with long hair the colour of red wine and eyes that matched it, he was wearing a uniform similar to Chizuru, so Wisteria assumed that he was from the same school as the girl, however Wisteria could tell from the arrogant air the boy put on that this meeting was going to be far from pleasant.

"So, you're from the school that keeps beating us, you're in our territory" he said in a snobby tone.

"The last time I checked this was a public establishment, meaning any one had the right to be here" said Wisteria calmly, trying not to let the boy get the better of her, especially since the boy reminded her of a certain blond ferret she knew and loathed.

"Listen to me peasant! If you don't leave now I'll show you how you treat your betters!" The boy snapped.

"And if I don't? Are you going to go crying to daddy" Wisteria countered in a mocking tone, not taking the boys hot air any more.

"Why you!" The boy exclaimed raising his hand to slap Wisteria.

"Stop it Takeda! You're going too far!" One of his friend's exclaimed.

Wisteria stood up to prevent the slap only for a pair of hands land on her shoulders.

"Shhh, don't. A girl shouldn't get involved in such a dangerous situation, this boy won't hesitate to harm you, and it'll be grave" a soft male voice quietly said in Wisterias ear, as soon as she turned to see who it was Wisteria became transfixed by his facial features, he had well defined cheek bones, greyish green eyes and long chocolate brown hair that was tied back neatly, however his fringe hung untidily across his handsome yet effeminate face, for a moment Wisteria thought the boy was an actor or a model. He was also dressed in a Haku academy uniform like Takeda, so she assumed that he went to the same school as him.

"Uhh... um..." Wisteria began to splutter out, not used to people coming to her defence like that.

"Don't worry. Just leave it to me" the boy said before stepping in front of Wisteria, his soft voice enveloping her with a sense of calm, causing her to sit back down and let him proceed.

Wisteria's POV:

I was slightly concerned for the boy because of Takeda, he was huge and appeared to have a short temper to match, it was a recipe for disaster in the making.

"Excuse me, may I say something, you're a second year at Haku, right?" The boy asked.

Takeda turned to face the boy, staring in disbelief that someone would approach him in such a manner.

"So, what is it to you?" He replied with his own question, inadvertently confirming that he was a second year.

"it's quite clear that you're a bully. Seeing as the girl you're antagonizing is a first year at her school, so what do you intend on doing to get her to forgive you, hmm?" Iba said his voice starting to sound serious.

"What? How dare you question me like this, I'm above you first year! Or are you a spy for those bitches at Akidemi high? Aren't you! I should have known that someone would turn traitor eventually" replied Takeda his face going bright red with rage.

"Did you have to make him mad?" I asked the boy in a harsh whisper, clearly not liking his actions one bit, however the boy just ignored me.

"So, just because I questioned you, I'm suddenly a traitor now, so I guess a fair warning is out of the question" said the boy his eyes narrowing.

"Well you are preventing me from removing some unwanted pests, which is all the proof..." Takeda started to say before he was interrupted.

"Very well then. If things are going to escalate, I wouldn't want to upset the lady here, so why don't we take this outside?" The boy asked.

"I'll tell you where we can take it!" Takeda snapped.

"You we can take it right here!" He said charging towards the boy only for the boy to jump a side leaving a clear path to the pond, causing Takeda to effectively throw himself in. Causing everybody in the room to burst into copious amounts of laughter, Takeda sat up in a daze, wondering what had happened, and why he had pond weed in his hair like bad extensions.

"Hey Takeda, Nice Wig!" One of the other patrons yelled in-between his howls of laughter.

"What's going on in here!" Came the angry voice of the manager as he approached us in an angry stomp.

"Ah just who I was waiting for" said the boy Takeda had almost attacked.

"Can you explain this?" Asked the manager.

"Yes, sir I can, the young man in the pond was harassing this young lady because she was from a different school, I stepped in to try to stop him from doing so, only for him to get angry and charge at me, I simply stepped to the side and he landed in the pond" answered the boy pointing at Takeda.

"that's it! I'm calling his father about this! I've allowed this to go on for far too long" Said the manager marching up to the counter and picking up the phone.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked a passing customer.

"It means that he's tried to stop Takeda's antics before, but now it seems that he's definitely had enough" said the girl before heading off to her table.

"Oh" I muttered to myself before I decided to approach the boy who stood up for me.

"Hey, how can I thank you for your help?" I asked him.

"Why don't I join you and your friend at your table, I'll get you another coffee and cake, and we can chat for a while" he said smiling. It was after that Osano finally found his voice again and approached the boy as well.

"yeah, thanks for your help and your offer, but she can't have caffeine for medical reasons" Osano said.

"Osano I haven't had caffeine for three months!" I nearly shouted.

"you know what the doctor said" Osano stated.

"I'm sure a little won't hurt" I said.

"why don't I make an order and well carry on this chat at our table, any way what would you like" said the boy kindly.

"I'll have a caffeinated mocha this time" I told him politely while Osano told the boy his order.

The boy placed our orders and joined us at our table, and we ended up chatting for a while waiting, it wasn't until our drinks and cake arrived, something struck me.

"Hey I didn't catch your name" I said curiously, causing the boy to smile.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Hachiro Iba" he said formally.

"Well, then Iba-kun my name is Potter Wisteria" I replied in a slightly mocking voice, giving him a smile.

"Just Iba, you remind me of someone I know, with the same name, in England" he said giving me an intense stare.

"Well I don't know who you're talking about, seeing as I have very few happy memories and very few friends back in England, while I did have a friend, he abandoned me a long time ago, so I put him out of my mind, I doubt that we were real friends any way, we were only six at the time " I replied in a slightly cold way.

No One's POV:

Osano quietly listened to Iba and Wisteria's conversation, as listened he also watched their body language, he was grateful that looking after his younger brothers and sisters along with his mother because over the course of time he learnt to read people effectively, he could see that Wisteria wasn't comfortable with what Iba was talking about, it upset him that this stranger would hurt his friend, simply by touching on the sore spot that was her past. He didn't like the fact that this stranger was upsetting his friend, and he didn't know how to step in.

Meanwhile Iba was observing Wisteria as he remembered the childhood friend, it was nine years since he had last seen her and he couldn't believe how much she had changed, he still remembered the day he met her, it was when his family had to travel for his father's work, that year he spent five months in England and went to St Sebastian's primary school, while he got on well with the girls in his class the boys he didn't like so much and it was of Dudley Dursley, he would pick on Iba for anything, from being foreign to being liked by the girls, but the main thing that he picked on Iba for was his long hair, it was one day in early spring when Dudley was once again doing this when someone stepped in to stop the bully.

It was a girl, with short messy hair and raggedy clothes along with the biggest green eyes he'd ever seen, she stood up to Dursley and helped Iba as well as introduced herself as Wisteria Potter, they became great friends, but that ended when his family got reposted, they lost touch with each other.

Iba's POV:

It had been so long since I had seen my old friend, and I couldn't believe that she thought that, didn't she get my letters? Probably not, it hurt that she didn't seem to remember me, I mean she was the one she saved from her lard ass cousin, and my parents tried their best to get her away from her family. Oh, I knew that they were hurting her, but I didn't know the extent of it until I was fourteen and my mother pulled me aside and told me that it was bad and that she and father had called the police about it, but there was no follow up and how there was nothing else they could do. I remember writing to her but I received no reply, I thought that she was just busy or not happy with me and was trying to get pay back for me leaving her behind, but my mother told me that it was unlikely that she ever got the letters, it angered me greatly, knowing that she was hurting and I couldn't be there to stop it.

And now that I've met her again, I can't believe how much she'd changed, gone was the messy haired little girl and in her place, was a young woman, long white hair replaced her short messy black hair, and her warm green eyes had transitioned into cold blue eyes, while I knew that a lot of people changed as they grew up but it unnerved me at how much can change when you're not around to see it, it made me think about what it reflected, the snow queen, a once warm gentle kind woman, until betrayal reared its ugly head leaving her a cold cruel shell of a ruler, it made me wonder what turned Wisteria into a snow queen in her life and how I can melt the ice in her heart.

"So, you don't remember me at all?" I asked Wisteria, who looked down into her cup of coffee, as if she was trying to ignore the question.

"No, not that I want remember the past" she reply, causing my eyes to widen.

We continued to talk with Wisterias friend adding his two cents once in a while, learning what we were all up to and what school, life and other aspects of what was going on between then and now. When Wisteria mentioned her friends in Akidemi, including the boys I couldn't help but let jealousy rise at this, it hurt that she replaced me with the others but I understand that thing happen, and that she was hurting and alone at the time, but now she doesn't have to be alone, and I can finally keep my promise to her.

 _Flash Back:_

 _"I wish you weren't leaving" said a younger Wisteria,_

 _"We'll be together again" I reply, looking at her as she sat on one of the many boxes in what you used to be his room._

 _"but they'll hurt me again" she whispered looking at her hands._

 _"We'll be together again and I'll make sure you never hurt again, I promise" I told her pulling her into a hug._

 _Flash forward:_  
 _I was on the plane, thinking about my friend and the promise I made, I didn't tell her about the other promise I'd made to myself over the course of time, that when we're together again, that I'd make her mine._

Back to now:

I returned back to the present, with my promises freshly returned to me, causing me to look at Wisteria with a new perspective, her cold and icy demeanour became beautiful, her sharp aristocratic features and slim figure became erotic and her maturing voice became music to his very soul, it was heavenly torture.


	16. Chapter 16: Promises and Pain

Chapter 16: promises and pain / Iba Hachiro 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

Hey lovelies

Merry Christmas and happy new year where ever you are (even if it's late), and here is my new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, but any ways read, review and suggest. And to Lady of anime I love your idea about the other characters and I might use them, thank you!

The cats back, info-chan might make another appearance (maybe) and I'm going to make Mido's and Oko's chapter soon.

Love

Snow

p.s: vote on the new poll!

* * *

No one's POV:

The group of three continued to drink their coffee and eat cake in Wisteria's case, until it was late and they had to go home.

"Hey, why don't I escort you two home" said Iba eager to see where Wisteria lived, if only for future reference and to tell his mother, if only to put her mind at ease.

"I can hand..." Osano began to say before Wisteria stood up and said.

"Okay, why not it's not like I've got anything else to do" She said in a semi exasperated tone as she picked up her school bag and began to head outside, causing the two teenaged boys to grab their bags and swiftly follow her. Causing other patrons to watch in confusion while the owner smiled and shook his head.

"What's wrong sir?" Asked a waitress who had noticed the man's expression.

"Oh nothing, just I wonder if those boys know how much work their going to have to do with that girl" he said chuckling softly. The waitress shook her head, still confused at her employer's words, she returned to serving and clearing tables.

Meanwhile Wisteria, Iba and Osano where walking down towards the bus shelter for the next ride to Wisteria and Osano's neighbourhood. Osano was unfortunately getting rather irritated with Iba's presence and had made it known with sharp comments and cold remarks, while Wisteria was rather uncomfortable with him mainly because Iba seemed to know her but she didn't know him, it was an odd sensation for her, it was confusing and somewhat familiar at the same time.

"So, what's your home like?" Asked Iba trying to break the ice between the three of them.

"Oh, it's okay, but I don't think you'd like, after all there's no Champaign on demand" sniped Osano before Wisteria could say anything.

"Oh, I don't mind that, to be honest I prefer it that way" he replied smiling sweetly.

"Well I hope you like English tea then" said Wisteria just as they arrived at the bus station.

It wasn't long before the odd trio where on their way to Wisteria's home, however the bus ride was completed in an uncomfortable silence, the only voices being heard where the drivers and other passengers as they got on and off of the bus. This silence was held for the duration of the trip, when they exited at the end of Wisteria's and Osano's street and walked up to Wisterias home.

"This is nice, better than where I live at the moment" said Iba as he looked at all of the suburban homes on the street.

"Why is it too Posh of your refined tastes?" said Osano sarcastically.

"Partially, and the fact that living in an apartment complex there isn't any garden, making it rather dull to come home to, that and I'm the only person my age on my block" Iba admitted, not wanting to thing about where he lived at the moment.

"Well what I've got is small but better than nothing" said Wisteria modestly as she turned and opened a gate letting her guests into the front garden.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely" said Iba in a warm voice.

Wisteria sighed as she pried her chatelaine of keys and walked towards the front door and only to find it unlocked.

"It's unlocked, Snape must be home" she said, not particularly caring if the man yelled at her.

"Snape?" asked Iba.

"He's our chemistry teacher and he's scary as hell! And he lives with Wis" explained Osano.

"He has to be scary if only to get people to do thing correctly, I mean chemistry can be quite dangerous" said Wisteria as they walked into the house only to see the man himself.

"Potter! What time do you call this? And with boys? Really what where you doing?" Snape demanded without letting Wisteria answer.

"Excuse me sir, let her explain" said Iba surprised at Snape's behaviour towards Wisteria.

"It's alright, I had a study date and met an old friend of mine" lied Wisteria quite smoothly.

Snape opened his mouth as if to say something but only closed it when her words sunk in, after a few moments of looking both Osano and Iba down as if x-raying them.

"Okay you I know you, third period every Wednesday" he said pointing at Osano," but you I don't know, may I have a name for you young man?" he continued, now pointing at Iba, making the boy squirm.

"I'm Hachiro Iba, an old friend of Wisteria's" Iba replied.

Snape grunted and walked upstairs, not particularly interested in his student/landlady's gentleman friends, choosing to return to lesson his plans.

"Okay, would any of you like a cup of tea?" Asked Wisteria clapping her hands together and herding them into the living room. Once sat down in one of the chairs Iba looked around at cosy room, smiling at the care his old friend had taken into making her house into a home.

Iba's POV:  
her home was so beautiful, warm and welcoming, it was much better than at home for me, her home was a mix of British elegance and Japanese enterprise. It was a great improvement to no.4 Privet drive, it was clean but not surgically clean like her aunts, it truly looked lived in. While I found it odd that there was a bird perch in every room I've been in so far, I just assumed that she was the proud owner of an avian friend.

I was so pleased that she was not only able to escape the Dursleys but also make a new warm and safe place for herself in such a short time, I simply wished that I could have helped her more back in Surry.

It wasn't long before my train of thought was shattered by the sound of a tray being placed on the coffee table in front of me. It was an English tea set, with everything being blue and white Cornish ware, a big chunky tea pot and jug, sugar bowl and mugs, alongside the tea set was a plate of what looked to be homemade buns, the type I hadn't seen since I left England, they were simple butterfly cakes with chocolate buttercream icing, something I had also missed from my family's travels.

I watched silently as Wisteria poured me, her friend and herself a mug of tea and placed the mugs in front of us, once again the English style tea with milk, I felt like a six-year-old again, allowed an illicit sip of English tea from my sitter's cup, and as soon as the hot liquid touched my tongue all of my troubles seemed to melt away. I couldn't help but close my eyes in relief and bliss.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Wisteria had closed her eyes, a small smile appearing on her serine face, seeing her like this was a picture of true beauty, like a famous portrait or an angel from the stories I had heard as a child. No, she was far more beautiful than that she was a goddess in the making, my goddess in the making.

Suddenly there was a scratching sound at the French windows, I looked to the left and saw a rather fat looking black cat trying to get in.

"I didn't know you had a cat as well Wis" said Osano who was also looking at the cat.

"I don't, it's trying to move in with me" Wisteria replied offhandedly, as she got up and let the cat in.

"So, are you going to keep it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"No, this time I'm going to take it to a shelter" she replied.

Wisteria's POV:

That bloody cat was back again, I swear that it's trying to move in. I can't let that happen though, it wouldn't be fair on Hedwig and there was also the fact that I wasn't equipped to look after a cat.

"Is it me or have you put on weight?" I asked the cat as I picked it up, the cat merely purred in response to my question causing Osano to snort.

"For someone so smart you can be so clueless, I think you're going to have more than one cat to deal with soon" said Osano smiling in a bazar fashion, causing me to look at the cat in a new way.

"Oh no you don't, I'm taking you to the shelter" I told the cat as I looked for a box or basket that I could carry it in, only for the cat to start squirming.

"I think she disagrees with you" said Iba chuckling.

"Well, I can't keep her, what about Hedwig?" I asked, and as if she was on que Hedwig flew in hooting happily, causing Iba's eyes to bug out in surprise.

"This is Hedwig?" He asked, and I nodded.

"She's gorgeous" he said in awe, causing Hedwig to puff up in pride, causing me to smile.

"Don't over compliment her, she's got a big enough ego as it is" I said light heartedly, smiling as Hedwig pretended to glare at me.

After a few minutes I managed to find an old hat box and stuffed the cat in it, once I had not only put the lid on it but also tied it on I headed towards the door.

The animal shelter wasn't far considering that it was at the end of my street, so handing the cat over was no problem and even told me that I could see her any time I wanted and that the kittens would go to good homes as soon as they are born, the idea made me smile but it made me sad at the thought of getting attached to the furry little beggar and her brood, but I simply can't allow it, so the hand over was quick and easy.

Once I got back both Osano and Iba were still in the living room, but to my surprise they weren't arguing or giving each other rude remarks either, they were there in silence, trying to find something to say.

"Well, now that's over with, would any one like to watch a movie or have something to eat?" I asked trying to hospitable.

"I can't Wis, Mom's expecting me home for dinner tonight, but thanks for the offer any way" said Osano blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"that reminds me, I've got to call mine" said Iba, going bright red with embarrassment, as he pulled out a green smart phone out of his bag and began to dial a number, I assumed was either his home or mothers.

No one's POV:

Meanwhile in the more cosmopolitan area of Kyoto in a penthouse apartment, a phone rang causing the only inhabitant in the room to jump with a fright, after a few seconds of gathering her bearings she went to kitchen and picked up the reciever.

"Hello, Hachiro residence... Oh, Iba I'm glad you called, I've been worried sick! When you didn't come home earlier I sent called your friends, but even they don't know where you are!" The woman exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything when I get home" came Iba's voice through the phone.

"Okay, just be sure to be home before your dad gets home" replied Mrs Hachiro, her worries fading slowly.

"Like I said, I'll tell you about it when I get home" He reminded his mother calmly.

"Okay, be safe, bye" she said softly before hanging up the phone.

Hiroko Hachiro was a woman in her early forties with long black hair with the occasional fine silver streak, but her face belied her age, it seemed time as well as the years of travel had been kind to her, but she often wondered if she and her husband, Hitoshi did right by their son, mainly because of their line of work, they moved around so much, which was a rather life for her son, she was hardly around, more often than not, leaving him in the care of a nanny, and in each school, he wasn't there long enough to make any proper friends, after a while it was almost as if he'd given up, though nine years ago, a miracle happened, one day when he was six he came into the house they were renting, all smiles and laughter saying that he had made a friend.

The memory of that day, brought a smile to Hiroko even now, she remembered meeting the young girl, Wisteria for the first time, she was smaller than everyone else in her year, and she seemed to be shy around the adults, every time a loud bang or crash occurred it caused her to flinch, it didn't take long for Hiroko to find out why, and that why took the shape of the girl's uncle, Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia along with their son Dudley, they were the most unpleasant, narcissistic people, Hiroko and her family ever met, she was surprised that the girl came from such a horrible family even if she was only their niece, she was such a sweet child.

Hiroko had her suspicions, she suspected that Wisteria was being mistreated by her relations but she couldn't prove it until one day she saw Iba carrying Wisteria, she had not only a black eye but bruises all over her tiny body, as well as many cuts, cigarette burns, along with many other injuries it infuriated her that this had happened to a child of all people, so she went to the police and they went through the standard procedures, but sadly nothing came of it, the Dursleys had lied through their teeth to save their skin, however a few choice words on both Hiroko and Hitoshi managed to scare them off for a while, but Hiroko figured that it wouldn't be long before the abuse started again, but she and Hitoshi kept trying, everything short of abduction.

When the time came for the Hachiro's to go it broke their hearts to say good bye to the little girl they saw as one of their own, and leave her behind, it shattered both Iba and Hiroko when they saw the look of betrayal on her face, and they hoped that she'd recover from it one day but it would be unlikely, she only hoped that they'd meet some day and explain things to the girl when she was old enough to understand.

 _Back in Wisteria's neighbourhood_

Iba hung up on his mother and decided to speak to Wisteria some more, Osano on the other hand bid the two a good night and went back home to his family only to mobbed by his four younger siblings asking him when was he going to bring his girlfriend over, causing the tangerine haired boy to go bright red and to begin to stutter out multiple denials as Ms Najimi laughed, internally she wondered the same thing, she liked Wisteria, she brought Osano out of his shell since his father died he basically helped raise his siblings while Ms Najimi worked and tried to bring in some form of income, yes there were times she regreted saddling her son with the responsibility at such a young age, it led to him losing out on a lot of thing s in life.

But now thanks to their new Neighbour from abroad he's coming into himself, and less of an extension of his father, he was starting to enjoy himself at school and was expanding his social circle and living his life again, all because of Wisteira, she brought her boy back to life, she was slowly healing the whole in the Najimi's hearts.

Meanwhile with Wisteria, she was confused about so much, especially when it came to Iba, she knew the boy from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on the memory, she remembered having a friend in primary school for a while but he eventually abandoned her, she believed that Dudley somehow managed to scare him away but she wasn't sure about that any more.

Suddenly the was a loud coughing sound, that brought Wisteria out of her thoughts, causing her to look up and see Iba looking at her with a soft warm smile.

"Are you alright Wisteria? You seem to be spacing out on me" he said in concern.

"I'm fine, I was thinking" Wisteria answered sadly.

"What about?" Asked Iba.

"My earlier years, my primary school years sadly, I remembered a few things" Wisteria replied.

"About School?" He inquired.

"I had a friend, the friendship ended shortly after I assumed that my cousin scared him off though" said Wisteria sadly.

Iba sighed sadly at Wisteria's lack of memories of him, but he reminded himself that not everyone remembered every friend that they've had in their lives, so he decided to be patient with her and thought about how he could go about getting her to remembering him and their promise.

"Wisteria, what else do you remember?" He asked.

"Not much why?" She answered with a question.

"When I was younger my parents and I would move around and when I was six my family where in England for about half a year, when I made a friend, when she stood up to her bully of a cousin for me, he was teasing me because of my long hair and my popularity with the girls" Iba began to explain.

"And you think that friend was me?" Wisteria asked, confused about what Iba was saying.

"Well back then you had black hair and green eyes, and we were smaller back then as well, you were the first person willing to stand up to your cousin let alone standing up for the new foreign kid" he said smiling brightly.

"Honey, I was the only one who was stupid enough to do so, plus I loved getting under Dudley's skin" she said in a slightly malevolent tone.

"Well someone had to do it, anyway do you remember the promise I made you when we were kids?" He asked.

"I don't really remember the finer details of those years, except the constant pain I was in because of Dudley and his gang" answered Wisteria, rubbing her throbbing temple trying think back to that year, but with little success.

"Perhaps in time you'll remember" Iba said sadly with an undertone of hope, his blue grey eyes glowing with emotion. After a few more minutes of talking Iba and Wisteria decided to call it a night and turn in for the night.

Once Iba arrived home he was instantly intercepted by his worried mother, whom he told everything to, about how he found his old friend and how she had changed not only in appearance but also in personality, it broke Hiroko's heart to hear about the change in Wisteria's personality from the warm kind girl into a cold teenager who was trying to stop the hurt, it was then they swore that they would do anything in their power to help her and to make sure she had people to turn to again.


	17. Chapter 17: Slash attack!

Chapter 17: Slash attack!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, Yandere simulator or hakuoki, sorry.

* * *

Hey lovelies

Another common route chapter I hope you like it, and review it as well as swing by my profile and vote on the poll.

Yes, the black cat is back and making mischief but I don't know for how long yet, and yes there's going to be some decent action in this chapter.

Love Snow

p.s I'm writing this while sick in bed, with a bad throat again, I need hugs! (18/02/18)

p.p.s I'm a lot better now but it's F***ing freezing at the moment, no snow but it's raw here! (28/02/18)

P.P.P.S It's snowing and I'm stuck inside at home. (01/03/18)

p.p.p.p.s It's snowed 4 times now and I'm sick again, making my ears hurt! I need more hugs pls T.T (10.04.18)

* * *

No one's POV:

 _West side of Kyoto_

"you! useless bastard" bellowed Gin Shidesu and he pulled his fist back and drove it hard and fast into his son's gut. Causing Osoro to grunt in pain, and bend over due to the sheer force of the punch his father levelled onto him.

"I must get that from you then old man!" Osoro snapped back in retaliation, only to enrage his father even further.

"You ungrateful little rat! I sired you! Raised you when the bitch abandoned you! And this is what I get back!" Bellowed his father as he threw Osoro to the floor, kicking him mercilessly.

"I don't blame mom for fuckin' off like she did! And as for raising me! What a joke! You through me to the wolves when I was six!" Osoro yelled in between pained grunts and gasps.

"You little bastard! Perhaps I haven't been clear about what I want from you, perhaps what I'm going to do next will clarify the message" growled Gin as he reached for a katana on the wall.

Quick as a flash, along with the familiar sound of fabric tearing, Osoro found himself on the floor, with both his arms and his abdomen bleed in profusely from this father's attack, looking up at the fearsome man, waiting for the next attack, waiting for the death blow. Osoro didn't know what to think any more, half of himself wanted to be dead and the other half wanted to live if only for the life he was only now reclaiming, for Wisteria.

There was a sudden whoosh as the katana rushed through the air, as his father went in for another attack, Osoro put his hands up hoping for some sort of protection only to hear another rush of air and a loud crashing sound at the other side of the room. Osoro looked up, only to see his father's crumpled form in the pile of splintered wood and torn paper that used to be a shoji door.

That was the moment Osoro made his decision, he needed to get out of the compound before his father really did kill him or the other way around, before he'd end up killing his father. Breathing heavily, he forced himself to his feet and staggered into the hall way aiming to get away before he collapsed from blood loss. However, that wasn't to be, as he stumbled around, he felt his legs get weaker and weaker, a few moments later as he began to pass out strong pair of arms reached out and caught him.

Michi, Osoro's personal man servant knew what had happened, and had come to patch him up as always, but this time the older man could see that his masters father had gone too far in his vile treatment of the boy, as he watched the boy stumble in to the hall way, he crept up behind the boy just as he was going to collapse and grabbed him, carrying him to one of the external store houses.

Half an hour later when he believed it to be quiet, Michi returned to the store house with a large hand cart that was normally used for supplies and placed the unconscious boy in it, covering him with a large tarpaulin, if only to conceal his young master.

Osoro's POV:

I woke up, feeling like shit, with the ground moving below me and something covering me. I opened my eyes to see a bright blue plastic tarp covering me, while I was in a cart of some kind of cart being pulled by someone. Suddenly the cart went over a particularly large rock, causing me to groan in pain, which led to the cart being stopped and the tarp being lifted off of me.

"ah, your awake young master" said the relieved voice of Michi.

"I can't stay at home any more Michi, I need to get out of there now" I said wincing in pain as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"but where can you go? I mean there aren't many places we can go?" Michi asked, causing me to have an idea.

"We can go to my tutors, she might be able to help" I explained telling him the way to her home before I passed out again.

No One's POV:

 _In the north of Kyoto_

Wisteria was cuddled up on one of her squishy chairs in the living room, quilt on her lap insulating her from the bitter cold while the recently fire gently grew in size and warmth. She smiled softly as she lifted a bowl of chikuzenni onto her lap along with a spoon and began to eat contentedly, it had been a full three months since she had been in the hospital and she was well on the road to recovery, she still had to make trips to the hospital to track her progress, now she only had to visit every three weeks instead of every two weeks, Wisteria thanked Snape for his potions and advice as well, if it weren't for him, she would still be on crutches struggling to get around for weeks.

Wisteria was also grateful to Mrs Najimi for her cooking and her visits to make sure that she wasn't killing herself with caffeine and take out grease, the very thought of that brought a small smile to Wisteria's face as she thought about the petit woman slaving over a hot stove and all for a stranger, it warmed Wisteria's heart at the fact that there were still people like that out there. Not long after she had finished her stew, Snape came in with her nutrients potions and a smile that said "I know something you don't".

"Thanks prof" said Wisteria as she downed the viles of potion and swallowed with a grimace.

"your welcome Potter" replied Snape a smirk evident in his voice.

"And thank Mrs Najimi for the chikuzenni" added Wisteria as she picked up the tv remote and got up to open the cabinet it was situated in.

"Oh, you don't need to thank her, in fact I should be thanking you for the recipe and you should be thanking me for cooking it" said Snape, causing Wisteria's head to snap up in shock.

"You've been in the kitchen... my kitchen" said Wisteria, her voice quivering with fear her mind flashing back to the last time.

"Don't worry everything has been left spotless and the house elves didn't have to do anything but inspected it any way" Snape tried to reassure Wisteria.

"the last time I had to get a new microwave and blender, and you got food poisoning from that chilli that was earmarked for Walter" replied Wisteria her temple muscles ticking noticeably.

"your appliances are safe and clean" Snape countered rolling his eyes as he spoke.

"they better be" said Wisteria, sitting back down and turning on the tv, however they were further disturbed by a loud pounding on the door. Sighing Wisteria stood up and went to get the door.

Wisteria opened the door to be met with a stranger on her stoop.

"Can I help you?" Asked Wisteria curiously.

"it's my young master, there's been a bit of trouble, if you wouldn't mind stepping out and helping me" he said as he lifted the tarpaulin off of a cart to reveal Osoro.

"Oh my..." Muttered Wisteria as she took in all of her friend's wounds.

"Please help him, we can't go anywhere else" said the man.

With this statement Wisteria said nothing more and went inside yelling for Snape to come and help her, and with relitive ease, between the three of them they managed to get Osoro upstairs into Wisteria's bedroom, stripped to his boxers.

"Now, prof, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom cupboard and you, there's another first aid kit in the kitchen, can you fetch them?" Asked Wisteria pointing to Snape and the man, as she went to a linin closet grabbing a pair of fabric shears on the way. An hour later Osoro was bandaged up but sadly he was still unconscious and in a bad state.

"It's no good, he needs a doctor" said Wisteria, rubbing her eyes tired from all of wrapping.

"we can't take him to a hospital, there'll be all sorts of reports" said the man.

"but I can't do anything other than basic first aid, he needs a professional to help him!" Said Wisteria sternly.

"well I know of a doctor that'll help him but he won't come cheap" said the man.

"Fine get him here, but if I catch him eyeing up my things, he's out the door" said Wisteria, causing the man to disappear.

Twenty minutes later the man returned with a rather weedy looking man in a lab coat, Wisteria was not impressed with the man.

"Are you sure this man is qualified?" Asked Wisteria sceptically.

"He gambled heavily and the yakuza bought out his debt, but now he's stuck toeing their line, he's a weak man but a good doctor" the man replied, causing Wisteria to sigh.

"Upstairs to the left door at the end of the hallway" she said pointing up the stairs.

The man escorted the doctor upstairs while Wisteria followed them up. Keeping a sharp eye on everything they did and making sure nothing went missing in the process. Once they were at the room the doctor went in followed by Wisteria who sat with her back to her vanity, watching the doctor like a hawk.

The doctor was nervous, as he looked around the room, the girl's bedroom was full of seemingly valuable items, a tiffany floor lamp with a wisteria flowers on the shade and a tiffany style chandelier in the shape of brightly coloured birds on branches, a table lamp in the form of a bronze casting of a mermaid sitting on a rock with a disc of frosted glass concealing the bulb and the bed, it was a large four poster bed with hand carved seahorses acting as feet at the base and snakes coiled up the posts along with other carvings of oak leaves, achornes and ivy , there were other factors including the girls jewellery box that caught his attention. However, the one thing that took the most of his attention was the near naked boy on the bed, the doctor was shocked at the state of the boy, it looked like that there wasn't a single inch of flesh that wasn't bandaged up.

Over the next few hours the doctor worked under Wisteria's hawk like gaze, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to save the boy's life and under constant watch the doctor knew that messing up wasn't an option. It was late when the doctor finished working on Osoro and headed out with Wisteria prowling out behind him, only to overtake him in the hallway.

"This way" said Wisteria sternly as she walked to the study, with the doctor hot on her tail.

Once in the study, the doctor was unnerved at the study's imposing nature as he walked into the long slightly gothic room.

Wisteria's POV:

While I wasn't comfortable with the man in my study it meant that I had the advantage in this room, as I could see that he was nervous being in here.

"Sit" I commanded, causing the man to run to the seat in front of my desk and sit in it, quivering as he watched me walk to the liqueur cabinet and pull out a bottle of whiskey along with two tumblers.

"While I don't trust you one bit, I can see you've done a good job taking care of my friend" I began as I poured the whiskey and sat in the chair opposite him.

"I know you don't trust me, but I'm an honest man, but I'm also weak" he told me as he took a swig from his glass, his hand shaking in the process.

"and not cheap, but you've earned it" I told him as I got out of my chair and walked towards the phoenix statue by the window, I shifted some of the metal feathers to reveal a key hole and I unlocked it to reveal a safe, I pulled out some wads of cash and threw them on to the desk.

"This should be sufficient for now, but I'm not happy with the way you eyed up my bedroom" I told him in a calm neutral voice.

"I do apologise, but I was surprised to see someone so young filling their home with such beautiful antiques, I thought kids these days where only interested in their smart phones and video games" said the doctor almost jumping out of his skin at the amount money I had just thrown to him. However, he gladly pocketed the cash.

"People in this day and age don't know how to make beautiful things any more, I was taught how to appreciate beauty and antiquity and I like to think that I've got taste" I replied dryly. We continued to chat for a little while until I decided to interrupt.

"listen doc, I don't mean to be rude to you but it's been a trying evening, and I've got things to clean up and a patient to look after, and I'm sure that you've got a family to return to as well" I told the man as we finished our glasses of whiskey and got up to leave the study.

"I'm sad to say that I don't have a family to go home to any more, my gambling habit saw to that" the doctor said sadly as we walked down the stairs.

" I'm sorry about that" I said grimacing internally.

"It's alright, it's my fault after all, I shouldn't have started, if I knew what I know now perhaps it could have been avoided" said the doctor opening the door and leaving the house quietly.

After the door closed I sighed and went back upstairs to check on Osoro and to sort out another couple of rooms for myself and Osoro's companion. Once I arrived I saw the older man sat in my bedside seat watching Osoro like a worried mother hen.

"If you'd like I can take over while you rest uh..." I began only to realise that I never got his name.

"Michi, and you're the young masters tutor" Michi replied holding out his hand for me to shake.

"My name's Wisteria, anyway, why don't I take over while you get some rest and something to eat, there's chikuzenni on the stove if you want some" I told Michi who looked exhausted.

Michi hesitated for a moment but eventually went downstairs to have a rest and some food while I was left with Osoro, it shattered me to see him like this, all battered and broken, it made me want to kill whoever did this to him.

It reminded me of how the Dursley's treated me, it reminded me of when Petunia went after me with the carving knife, I was lucky then, if it weren't for my magic, I wouldn't be here now, only for me to see the self-propitiating cycle happening to another person in my life, this time I won't just stand by and let my friend suffer because others are too scared to step in.

 _Time skip the next morning_

No One's POV:

The rest of the night had been stressful for everyone in the house, with Wisteria, Snape and Michi taking turns in watching Osoro, however he still had yet to wake up, causing everyone in the house to worry even more, leading to Wisteria to skip school to look after him.

It was nearly afternoon when Osoro did finally wake up, unfortunately for him he was confused and dazed especially when Wisteria came into the room. It took a few minutes for Osoro to remember what happened, that he was brought there after his father had attacked him again. However, the most embarrassing thing was the fact that he was in nothing but his boxers wrapped in bandages, kind of like a modern mummy.

"Ahh, you're awake" Said Wisteria in relief, glad that her friend was back in the land of the living.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Michi" replied Osoro in a gruff voice, showing that he despreately needed a drink, which Wisteria gladly provided for him.

"Okay now that you're awake, I bet you're hungry, I've got soup on the stove if you want it" said Wisteria looking at Osoro in sadness and sympathy.

It was then Osoro gave Wisteria a weak smile with watery eyes as he nodded his head stiffly, biting his lip to hide a pained whimper, noticing his expression, Wisteria truly felt sorry for the boy, quietly walking out of the room, Wisteria went downstairs into the kitchen grabbing a bowl and spoon along with a ladle whilst heading over to the stove, where a large pot of pea, mint and spring onion soup was simmering happily.

Smiling softly Wisteria set the bowl and spoon on the counter before taking the ladle and scooping some of the soup into the bowl adding a swirl of cream while she was at it as well, with the soup poured she placed the bowl and spoon on to a tray and carried it up to Osoro who was now propped up in a sitting position looking a lot more comfortable than he was when he first woke up. It didn't take long for Wisteria to spoon feed him, mainly because his arms where still weak from his injuries, by the end of the meal, Osoro was as pink as cherry blossom by the end of being spoon fed his soup, which he found tasty and comforting.

" Okay do you feel a bit better now?" Asked Wisteria warmly as she placed the tray on the vanity.

"A lot better than when I first got here" was his gravely reply as he looked away ashamed at his own weakness.

"Okay then, you should rest up then, when you're ready to talk let me or Michi know, okay" said Wisteria in a semi stern yet motherly tone, as she picked up the tray once again and proceeded to leave the room, carrying the tray, downstairs, to the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18: crossing the gangsters path

Chapter 18: crossing the gangsters path / Yakuza 1

Disclaimer: I don't own death parade, yandere simulator or harry potter, sorry.

Hey lovelies,

Here's Yakuza's chapter, I don't know if it'll turn out right but here I go.

Read, review and enjoy as well as vote on the poll.

Love

Snow

Ps: I'm working on a new chapter for Shizuo's rose now as well, because I've neglected that story, and I'm working on a fury's butterfly too, so take a peek and enjoy them as well, let me know what you think of them in the review sections.

* * *

Wisteria's POV:

It had been a few weeks but to my relief and the relief of Snape and Michi, Osoro made a gradual recovery and was now back at school, and was making steady progress on his catch up work alongside the rest of his work, so I was generally happy in that aspect of my life but there were other aspects that I wasn't happy, one in particular was Iba, I was still so angry with him for abandoning me and for his sudden return to my life, I truly didn't know what to think any more, I mean, he sounded sincere, but then he always did even back then, part of me wanted to remain angry at him and another wanted to accept him with open arms. Suddenly my train of thought was broken when I stupidly walked right into the back of some one.

"ow! Watch it! Nerd" Said a distinctly male voice, causing me to look up to see a taller boy, with a second-year uniform on (same uniform only with a two in roman numerals on the collar), other than that he looked like a reject from the musical grease or jailhouse rock, it was quite comical really. Sadly, I wasn't really paying much attention to his appearance as his words went to my head leading me to speak without thinking.

"Better a nerd than a second-rate greaser" I snapped at him irritably, quickly forgetting that he's an upper-classman, it was only when I heard multiple gasps from behind me, that I realised the gravity of what I did, however I was too angry to care, his words where the straw that broke this hippogriff's back and I wasn't about to let him get away with calling me names, upper-classman or not.

"why you... I oughta' teach you some respect" the boy said, his cracking voice raising as he gave into his anger, his hand raised to strike me.

Without thinking I grabbed his wrist and pulled on his arm, causing him to lose his balance, pulling my own hand back in the process, swinging it into his face, in a hard, stinging slap, the loud crack echoing down the halls, a glowing red hand print appearing on his left cheek much to the shock everyone else, the boy on the other hand was left standing in front of me, wide eyed in shock, probably because he wasn't expecting a little firstie like me to put him in his place, I simply smirked and continued to walk to homeroom, like nothing had ever happened.

I felt the eyes of the other students on me as I headed to homeroom not particularly in the mood to deal with them yet, once at home room I walked to my desk and simply waited for the teacher to arrive and take morning roll call.

No One's POV:

It wasn't long before Miss Shinonome entered the room and started the day like always, as it was a Monday, Literature was first on the agenda followed by home economics and maths after that, for Wisteria this was a kind yet evil reprieve from her agitation, however her peace was short lived, as during lunch hour she was approached by the schools guidance councillor, who asked her to come with her to her office. Once they were in the office the councillor asked Wisteria to sit.

"To be honest I was surprised to receive a report that you of all people raised their hand to another student, but knowing their track record, I'm taking it with a pinch of salt and getting your side of the story" Said the councillor in a neutral voice, making Wisteria squirm in her seat. Just as Wisteria was about to speak the office door opened, to reveal the boy Wisteria slapped (now sporting a dark purple, hand shaped bruise) and a man in his early twenties, clearly too young to be his father, so Wisteria assumed he was either a relative or guardian at least.

The man himself was quite handsome but had a supercilious expression on his face, wearing a fine tailored suit with a waistcoat instead of a jacket, his shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal red, white and black tattoos etched into his skin, his face was comprised of sharp and well defined masculine features, dark eyes and hair, as well as a well-maintained goatee.

" I apologise for my tardiness, I was held up by my employer" said the man bowing to the councillor politely.

"I understand, it couldn't be helped, so why don't you take a seat and we find the root of the situation" Said the councillor rubbing her eyes in frustration, she hated situations like this. Once seated, the man upon looking at Wisteria his eye's widened with shock, then in anger as he turned to the boy.

"Riki! You didn't tell me that your attacker was a girl, let alone one younger and smaller than you! What did you do this time?" He interrogated the boy, his slightly baritone voice.

"l-l-look, bro I didn't start it, she did, after all she walked into me, I was just asserting dominance as an upper-classman" said Riki trying to justify his actions and failing miserably, this caused the older of the two to pinch the bridge of his nose, and to turn to Wisteria, trying to maintain a calm expression.

"I apologise for my younger brothers barbaric behaviour, but I'd also like know what happened from your perspective, especially if it warranted that hand print on his face" He asked Wisteria, causing his younger brother to go red in embarrassment.

It was then that Wisteria began her side of the story about how she was walking to home room as always and how she walked in to the boy who proceeded to be rude and call her a nerd and how she simply stood up for herself, when things got out of hand, resulting in the slap. This caused the man to turn to his younger brother and grab him by the earlobe.

" You didn't tell me that you caused this incident, I thought I taught you to behave better than that" he snapped twisting Riki's ear, causing him to protest, however his pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. The young man turned to the councillor, with a stern look.

"I apologise for my younger brother's terrible lies, councillor-san I will endeavour to teach him how to tell the truth and make sure he maintains that ability" said the young man before releasing Riki.

"See that you do, and I hope that I don't have to call you here again" replied the councillor rubbing her eyelids irritably, before turning to Wisteria and Riki.

"Miss Potter, as this is the first time you've had to come to my office, and since this is clearly a case of self-defence I'll let you off this time, but if I hear of you doing something like this again I'll have you in here faster than a freight train, you can go" she said to Wisteria. However as both Wisteria and Riki began to leave, the councillor stopped him, saying in a rather dark tone that she wasn't finished with him.

Wisteria sighed and began to walk down the hallway, she was happy that the meeting was short, because she still had time to get something to eat and chat with her friends, if only to catch up with them, as she reached the stairs, Wisteria heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her.

"Wait!" Came a familiar voice came from behind her, causing her to turn, it was the young man from the office, jogging up to her.

"Can I help you?" Asked Wisteria semi-impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Look, I'm sorry for my younger brother's behaviour, I'll try to keep him reined in, but if he causes more trouble for you, give me a call" he answered pulling a card out of his breast pocket and handing it to Wisteria who took it, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Well, I shouldn't have hit him, but I was having a terrible day and your brothers boorish behaviour was last straw for me" she replied, inspecting the card cautiously.

"He behaves like that all the time, it's about time he learns how to be respectful of others and of young ladies" he said, as he began to walk down the stairs towards the ground floor and the exit.

Wisteria's POV:

I looked down at the card, Riki's older brother gave to me, it looked legit but something put me on edge about it, I mean men his age doesn't carry business cards, let alone professionally made ones, and although printed on beautiful card, the lettering and colours were not suitable for a business card. It read:

 _Reo Nakamura_

 _Black Angel Entertainments_

 _Phone: 0760-555-6938_

I then turned it over to find a photo of his naked torso liberally adorned with tattoos, I felt my cheeks burn, whether it was from embarrassment or attraction I'll never know, I suspected he assumed I was somewhat older than I actually am.

"he does know I'm only 15, right?" I asked myself, trying not to ogle his picture, I quickly tucked it away in my bag, praying that no one finds it.

I was in a hurry to reach homeroom while I still had time to eat my lunch, I smile at the thought, while still wondering why Mrs Najimi still has the need to feed me, but I'm grateful non the less for the homemade bento she made for me.

Once I arrived, I was immediately mobbed by the boys as well as my other friends, asking me about what happened.

"Okay people, back off, I need to eat, so why don't you sit and we'll discuss it while I have my lunch" I stated heading over to my desk and pulling my bento box out of my bag. Beginning with the shredded burdock, enjoying its slightly fruity flavour with the rice, as I ate I also explained what happened and why I had to go to the counsellor's office.

However, I didn't realise that the business card had fallen out of my bag, only for Ritsuka to pick it up and go bright pink at the sight of the picture on the back.

"Hey Wis," she sing-songed, waving the card around, much to my annoyance and embarrassment, "looks like you got yourself a boyfriend"

"Okay Ritsuka, you've had your fun, he's the older brother of the boy I slapped this morning, he told me if his brother caused me anymore trouble to give him a call" I explained snatching the card from her and putting it back in my bag.

"As you English people say, pull the other one, it's got bells on" countered Sakura before Ritsuka could say anything.

"now come on, we only met in the counsellor's office and that was on for twenty minutes" I said sternly.

"Aww but you've been holding out on us Wis" said the two girls, the subject really getting on my nerves, and I simply didn't want stories to start.

"Alright, girls settle down we don't want any nasty little rumours to start flying about" I said trying to calm them down as the teacher entered the room and began the afternoon's lessons.

No one's POV:

 _Meanwhile on the other side of Kyoto_

Reo walked through the empty husk that was the Quindecim bar and nightclub during the day, the only movement's coming from the bar tender, bottling up for the night ahead, along with the jelly fish, silently propelling themselves through the water in their pillar like tanks.

He sighed, wondering what went wrong, he remembered when it all began, his father a foolish man who drank too much and decided to "play" grand theft auto to fuel his other vices, leading him to a jail sentence and a shanking in the showers, Reo never cried or felt anything for the man who sired him and his brother, his mother on the other hand, he adored her but she struggled to cope, and it sadly led to an accident, to support her broken family she drove a taxi, however the amount of hours she worked took its toll, causing her to fall asleep at the wheel, leading to a devastating crash with a truck pulling out of a local brewery.

Reo who was twelve at the time and had been in the passenger seat at the time was lucky to get away with a broken arm and a head injury, his mother on the other hand was in a far worse condition, with a torn spleen, severed spine, shattered ribs, punctured lung and shredded kidneys along with a damaged womb, the worst of it was the fact that she was in a wheelchair for the rest of her natural life.

It nearly crippled them, not only physically but fanatically as well, debt from medical bills, problems with the rent and other money issues, so Reo looked for a job, but no honest jobs would cover all of their money problems, so he ended up a courier for the yakuza, a syndicate called The Black Angels, and as soon as he got older he got promoted and got paid more, and soon their lives improved, they moved into a better apartment in a safer part of the city and all of the medical bills where paid as well as making sure all of his mother's surgeries where paid for too , he also was paying for his brothers education as well, not that his little brother appreciated it.

However, Reo wanted to leave the yakuza, not only because of his position being dangerous not only for himself but for his family, but he was tired of seeing bloodshed, tired of snatching people off of the street to an unforgivable grizzly death, but he knew that if he tried to leave now it would draw suspicion, putting his family at risk, but he had to escape, while he couldn't go to the cops, he could bide his time, if only to destroy the syndicate from the inside.

Suddenly, a shrill melody of his brother's ring tone came from his breast pocket, bringing Reo back from his thoughts, sighing in frustration he answered the phone, demanding to know what his younger brother wanted, especially since the boy was in enough trouble after the fiasco in the guidance councillor's office, he was so embarrassed at his brother's treatment of that girl, and then having the gall to lie about it afterwards, their mother raised them better than that, they also tried to teach the younger sibling that hitting women was cowardly and weak, but it seemed that he never got the message, on the other hand he was glad that he received some overdue humility in the form of that first year girl.

Reo blushed at the mere memory of her, and her exotic beauty, he knew that she was certainly not Japanese from her physique, she seemed to carry a more European figure crossed with more Nordic features, she was socially awkward yet eloquent, she was young yet so old, then there were her eyes he had never seen such eyes they were like tanzanite's glittering in the sun as well as blue chips of ice, her hair reminded him of his mother's silver ribbons, she bewildered him, and he didn't like being bewildered so much, he had to know more about the girl, but all he had was her family name, Potter which was a common name in any English speaking country, so no good there, so he had to go down a route he'd rather not go down, talking his little brother into obtaining the information for him, he knew that Riki didn't like the girl because she got him into trouble but he was sure he could convince Riki to do what he wanted if only for his own reasons.

 _Back in Akademi High_

Wisteria had finished her afternoon lessons and was heading to the sewing room, one of the few things she was permitted to do until she was fully recovered. While she had asked her doctor about going back to sports, but she was told it would be a slow reintroduction because of how fragile her body was at that moment in time. Wisteria had told Aso this, but he hit the roof when she told him that she was practically out for the rest of the soccer and baseball season for the year, Aso in a fit of desperation even went to Dr Kina to get a second opinion about it, on for Dr Kina to agree with Wisteria's doctor and told the blond that he'd have to wait until next year for Wisteria to play again.

She sighed as she brought herself out of her thoughts as she entered the sewing room and took her place at the central table and gathered the fabric she wanted to work with that afternoon along with a tape measure and a pair of fabric sheers and got to work on a new project, a series of quilted patchwork bags, hopefully by the school's spring festival she's have enough quilted items to sell on her own booth again, before she started cutting and stitching, Wisteria pulled out a pad of graph paper and started drawing a loose design of a bag as well as the necessary sections needed to make it.

It took twenty minutes of drawing on fabric with tailor's chalk before spending a further thirty minutes cutting the fabric and pinning it ready to be stitched at a later time in the week. Smiling Wisteria sat back and looked at her handy work so far, she saw that everything was the right shape and size and pinned to perfection, ready for the sewing machine, in a couple of days they would be a hand bag ready to be sold.

It wasn't long after that that the bell signalling the end of the day, Wisteria gathered up her things, put them in her bag and headed downstairs to change her shoes and head out to the bus stop with Osano and Osoro, happy that the day was at its end.


	19. Chapter 19: Coffee Conundrum part 1

Chapter 19: coffee conundrum part 1 / Yakuza 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yandere simulator, Death Parade or Trauma team.

* * *

Hey Lovelies

Another chapter in the works for you, I hope you enjoy it, I hope I'm making Yakuza somewhat redeemable not only through his backstory but his actions in later chapters as well. I also had to give Yakuza a name if only to add depth to his character, so forgive me if you don't like the name or by the time you're reading this he has a name given to him by yandere dev.

On a more serious note, I've been asked left right and centre, when i'm going to update, please be patient, seeing as I currently work in a busy pub and with the summer upon us, it means i'll be working day in day out, so it'll take a while for some chapters to come out, especially since I suffer from sever writers block on and off, plus this hot weather is becoming a problem for me mainly because it's been extremely hot for nearly two solid months here in the uk, it's kept me up at night and has caused back pain due to dehydration as well as large amount of physical work I do in the heat. So sorry but again, you'll just have to be patient with me.

Anyway, read, review, enjoy and swing by the profile and vote on the poll.

Love

Snow

* * *

No Ones POV:

It was late in the evening when Wisteria left her evening classes, the sun had already gone down and the moon was beginning to emerge through the clouds, the city air was becoming cold and damp, causing any one passing by to hurry on with their business, mothers hurrying home from Karako fried chicken before their meals spoiled, young couples running in and out of cafés and restaurants looking for a warm place to enjoy their dates in peace, other simply hurrying from place to place.

Sighing, Wisteria headed down the street to the Bean Scene and quietly entered the warm building, smiling as she felt the chills melt away, she sequesters herself away in corner booth that she knew was closest to a wall panel heater, so she could not only warm up but do her homework comfortably without having to worry about freezing to death.

However, Wisteria was slightly disappointed with the fact that the boys had been in and warned most of the staff that she wasn't allowed a lot of caffeine at the moment; however, she spotted a new, young looking barista, smirking, Wisteria walked up to the counter knowing that the poor sap wouldn't know what hit him.

"Hello, I'd like an extra-large latte please" she asked in a sickly, sweet, polite tone, causing the poor boy's face to go red with blush.

"Would that be regular or decaf?" The poor barista splutters out in embarrassment.

"Oh, just regular, and I'll give you a big tip if you don't tell your colleagues" She said, giving the boy one of her film star smiles, causing the boy to gulp nervously as he rang up her order, and once the latte was in her hands, she paid the boy and gave him his bribe/tip and made her way back to her table smiling at her caffeine laced treasure.

As the evening progressed Wisteria managed to get all of her homework done, for her muggle homework it was maths, history, literature, contextual art and chemistry, for her magical homework included astronomy, arithmancy, blood rites, warding and healing, however she had also managed to drink more caffeine in three hours than she had in two months, leading to a major headache from the caffeine induced rush and come down.

Wisteria's POV:

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" I muttered to myself pulling some painkillers out of my bag and taking them.

"Excuse me, miss" came a female voice, causing me to look up to see one of the senior barista's.

"yes, is there something you need?" I asked as politely as I could.

"we just wanted to check in on you, seeing as you've just had a lot of coffee" she said nervously.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a question.

"It's just your friend told us that you're not supposed to have caffeine because of the doctor, and you've just had two extra-large latte's, four espresso's and a mochaccino, you see we value you as a patron and we don't want to be the ones to put you back in the hospital" she answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and it's been nearly three months since I've had caffeine so I thought I'd treat myself, but I think I went too far" I explained chuckling before getting up, gathering my things and began heading out.

Once I was out of the coffee shop I began to head off home planning to stop by my favourite Chinese take away for some of my favourite treats, it had been a while since I had something from The Purple Taipan, so I began to think about what I wanted to order, I mean there where so many yummy things to order of the menu to choose from, I began to drool at the very thought of my meal. However, my thoughts where interrupted when the sound of screeching tyres echoed from behind me, causing me to turn around and see a large jet-black sedan pull up to the curb in front of a small alleyway.

Suddenly one of the rear doors open and someone was thrown into the alleyway with a dull heavy thud and a startled grunt from the person. As soon as the person was thrown out of the back seat, the sedan screeched back to life and drove of down the road swerving to miss me at the same time, making me wonder who they just dumped in the alleyway and why.

So, as soon as I was sure that no one was watching I quietly approached the alley way to see Riki's older brother Reo, he was covered in bruises one of his sleeves was stained red with blood while his waistcoat was torn open, he was in a bad way, knowing I couldn't leave him here to die, I pulled out my cell phone (a gift from my godfather Daizo) and called the ambulance.

That was when I heard a weak groan from Reo, causing me to turn and examine him myself, he was in a terrible state, I couldn't help but wonder about what put him in that state, I mean he was a businessman not a thug, I admit it looked similar to the injuries that gang members in London had but I desperately wanted to believe that he had no part of that life style, but I knew I couldn't guarantee that my prayers would come true, the only thing I could hope for was his survival and recovery.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that I saw the bright red lights and the wailing sirens of the ambulance drew near I gave a sigh of relief as it screeched to a halt and the paramedics came to tend to Reo and get him on board for Resurgam. When I stepped up to join him in the ambulance I was told that only immediate family could ride with patients, only for Reo to shock us all, by forcing himself to speak.

"She is family, my little sister" he growled out through gritted teeth lying all the way through his time. While I was grateful to ride with him if only to make sure that he was okay.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the hospital and Reo was unloaded, leaving me to wait in the lobby while he was in the ER.

I simply didn't know what else to do, so I just sat there until I was approached by Dr Freebird with a cup of coffee for me.

"I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you were getting better?" He inquired as he handed me the cup, I took a sip only to frown when I found it was decaf, but I continued to drink it any way, it's warmth was a kin to a kick to the gut, but I couldn't stop until I emptied the cup.

" I came with someone; the guy was tossed out of the back of a car after being beaten up" I explained as I tossed the cup over my shoulder only to land in the trash can behind me.

"I see, is he a friend?" Asked the doctor.

"I don't know, I mean he's my schoolmates older brother" I explained, as I watched the doctor put two and two together, I just hope he didn't get six instead of four.

"I see, does his family know he's here?" He asked, making me sweat drop.

"Ah... yes about that... I don't have their numbers, I only have his" I said gingerly, feeling my cheeks warm up in embarrassment. This caused the doctor to chuckle and slap me on the back, nearly scatting me over in the process.

"Sorry, perhaps we can contact them if their details are in the system" he suggested after apologising and setting me back on my feet.

"Good idea" I agreed as we headed towards his office.

It took about ten minutes but Dr Freebird managed to find the contact details for a Ms Nakamura, and alert her of Reo's condition. Half an hour later I was greeted by a petit woman in a wheelchair, and a large bag on her lap, she looked to be in her mid-forties, her prematurely silver streaked hair elegantly tied back in a bun, her fang like fringe framing her elfin face, surprisingly in marked by time although the strain of the occasion very evident in her expression.

"where is my son?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"You're Ms Nakamura, Reo's mother" I asked, causing the woman to stop in her tracks and look at me in surprise.

"and you are?" She asked with a trace of suspicion in her voice. However, before I could say anything, Doctor Freebird butted in.

"She's the girl that saved your son's life, she saw him being thrown out of the back of a car and decided to call the ambulance rather than carry on walking by" he said sternly, causing Ms Nakamura to calm down in what I hoped was relief.

"Then it seems that it's you I have you to thank" she told me taking my large wolf paw (my hands weren't as big as bear paws but they were still bigger than any Japanese girls hands) hand in her tiny hand.

No One's POV:

Wisteria smiled for a moment before frowning when she realised that this woman was Reo and Riki's mother, when she thought about the trouble her sons must bring to her door and the worry and stress it must cause her, and now that her eldest was in the hospital with a laundry list of injuries.

On the other hand, Ms Nakamura was observing Wisteria, the girl who had her son so beguiled, she had to admit that Wisteria was a beautiful girl, with her European looks, elegant features, and eye's, her deep blue eyes, they held every one's attention whether she wanted it or not, yet it was her mother's intuition told her that Wisteria was still a child, still so scared and so unaware of the world, yet she was aware of its cruelties, she doesn't seem aware of her beauty that captivated the opposite sex which made them even more interested in her.

The two women's thoughts where interrupted when Doctor Freebird coughed, and silently led them to the ward Reo was on, neither Ms Nakamura or Wisteria said a word to each other as they followed the doctor through the hospitals winding halls, to a ward known as the Itsuki ward where they saw Reo sprawled out on a gurney, nurses surrounding him as they either sutured wounds, cleaned cuts, placed gauze on his ribs, or placed plaster on one of his arms. Reo either groaned or hissed in pain as the anti-septic came into contact with his cuts and the nurses poked and prodded at random bruises on his chest.

Ms Nakamura frowned and shook her head as she watched her son being patched up, she knew what he was, a gangster, she knew he hated it, he thought she didn't know, but it was quite the opposite, and she feared for his life, back then just after the accident they had lost everything, bills piled up, they were deep in debt from all angles, they lost their home and where in and out of charity shelters, until Reo came to her with a wad of cash one day and told her that he managed to get a job, but she didn't question him then, she knew it was most likely illegal but she chose not to ask about it.

As the years rolled by their lives improved, Ms Nakamura had many hospital appointments and procedures, with very little debt, a new ground floor apartment, with a garden to putter around in her chair, Reo had taken care of her even if it was with dirty money, she had managed to get a job with the brewery who's truck she collided with, and the taxi company that she once worked at was investigated after the public learned about the hours she worked, the company later went out of business and the company owner was arrested for reckless endangerment and a whole slew of other charges.

By this time, she notices her sons transition from a sweet loving boy to an ice-cold man, a gentleman but ice cold none the less, and it slowly broke her heart to watch it happen. Now she was watching her son being patched up once again from yet another brutal attack.

"oh, Reo, what did you do?" she asked sadly as she wheeled up to her son while the nurses finished their work.

"I ticked off the wrong guy" he said wincing as he sat up and reached for his shirt only to see the blood stains, this caused his mother to smile and open the bag she brought with her and pull out a pristine white shirt and handing it to him.

Wisteria watched the interaction between the mother and son, happy that they were together in such a trying time but is also made the little green monster appear in her eyes as well, she was jealous of them and what they had as a family, she knew that she shouldn't be envious but she sadly couldn't help it in a small way, seeing as she didn't have much time with her late parents. Yet she chose to give them a small smile before turning around and leaving the ward.

Once in the hallway, Wisteria sighed and began to walk to the hospitals lobby, hoping to get a drink from one of the machines there, she had noticed one that dispensed coffee, tea and hot chocolate and she was hoping for something to sooth her frayed nerves after a harrowing evening.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" came a voice from behind her, causing Wisteria to turn to see Doctor Freebird staring at her with sympathy

"a little bit" Wisteria replied, not looking him in the eye, ashamed of her feelings.

"I understand, you lost your mother at an early age so you've never had a bond like that, so it's natural to feel a little but envious of them" he explained kindly.

"I didn't want my feelings to turn that room into a toxic environment" she told him before she began to walk towards the lobby, fishing her purse out from her bag and selected her drink of choice, a large hot chocolate along with getting a candy bar from the machine next to it as well.

"you know if you let your feelings fester, it'll not be good for you" said the doctor as he caught up to Wisteria.

"I know, but I don't know how to let go of them" she replied taking a sip from her coco, not once turning to look at Doctor Freebird.

Doctor Freebird sighed approached Wisteria pulling a card out of his pocket and handed it to her, looking at her with sadness in his eyes as he watched her tuck it into her bag.

"If you should find yourself having problems call that number, Dr Tuttle's a good doctor, I'm sure he can help, or at least be a sympathetic ear to you" he said kindly as he opted to get a coffee from the machine before heading back up, through the maze of halls to the ward.

Wisteria on the other hand sat on one of the worn-out pleather chairs in the lobby wrinkling her nose at the horrid sterile smell it held, quietly she took another sip from her hot chocolate glad of its mild scent. While she was irritated at Doctor Freebird for knowing what she was feeling, she sadly had to admit he was right, but she simply didn't understand why now of all times that those emotions chose to rise, and she didn't know how to make it stop, so she opted to remove herself from the situation all together.

Once she finished her drink, Wisteria got started on her candy bar, only to grimace at the flavour of it, liquorice and Turkish delight, a terrible blend of candy fillings, the mere thought of those two powerful flavours to be mixed together made Wisteria slightly nauseous.

"Not to your liking is dear? Though why they keep putting that flavour in the vending machine I'll never know, perhaps it's to get rid of extra stock" said a voice from beside Wisteria, causing her to turn, only to see that Mrs Nakamura had wheeled up beside her, with a paper cup in her hand.

"And here I thought it was because I'm not Japanese, thus didn't understand the complexity of the flavour" Wisteria replied. "but I'm glad that I've met a local that dislikes it as well"

This caused Mrs Nakamura to smile as she took a sip of her drink, while she observed the girl sitting beside her.

"I can see why my son is so enchanted by you" said Mrs Nakamura absently.

"Well I can assure you that I wasn't intentional, we met after I had a scuffle with your youngest son" explained Wisteria sighing heavily. "I must ask you to warn him to stay away from me though"

"but you made sure he got medical attention though" Mrs Nakamura said before Wisteria could continue.

"Don't read into it, I'd do it for any stranger out there, man or beast" Wisteria replied wirily.

"But why ask me to warn him?" asked Mrs Nakamura a slightly worried expression appearing on her face.

"Many people who get too close end up hurt, or dead, I don't want that fate brought upon any one, weather I like them or not" answered Wisteria who began to stand up and grab her bag and blood-stained duffle jacket and began to head towards the exit before stopping for a moment.

"look, I'm tired it's nearly eleven at night, and I'm absolutely filthy, I'm going to go home, have a bath and go to bed, and by morning I will have forgotten tonight in its entirety" she said before pulling on the jacket and making her exit, leaving Mrs Nakamura to think about the teenager's words, and the veiled meaning behind them.

Meanwhile, Wisteria had walked to the bus stop just as the next bus had arrived, she clambered on and showed her travel card and sat in the front row, she rode to the nearest subway station, and boarded the train bound for her neighbourhood.

The train was strangely empty bar Wisteria herself, along about six other people, two people in cleaners' uniforms, complaining about the filthy state the offices where left in, an older couple in high fashion (a suit and evening gown), discussing the premier of the new opera they had just attended, and a pair of teenagers in cosplay, discussing the manga convention they were heading home from. As the train exited the dark subterranean tunnel onto the rails of suburbia onwards towards the small station at the end of Mibu street. As the train clattered across the rail, and the various conversations hummed in the background, Wisteria's eyes began to droop, allowing the rocking of the carriage to send her to sleep, the stresses of the evening drifting away.

It wasn't long before Wisteria was woken up by a light tapping on her shoulder, she opened her eyes to see the older couple standing over her.

"I believe this is our stop dear" said the lady kindly.

"How do you know?" Wisteria asked quietly, getting up and exiting the train with them.

"we see you most Sundays, going to the markets and shopping districts" the gentleman replied as the three of them began the short walk to their homes.

"And you live in the old Potter place" the lady continued in a slightly disapproving tone.

"And what's wrong with me living in my grandparents' house?" asked Wisteria raising a fine white eyebrow.

"Don't get upset by my wife, when the house was last lived in, we were young with our children and other families too, your grandparents where good people, and when they left I supposed that we all got a little protective over it, hoping your parents would come, we even stopped the local authorities from tearing it down and putting the train line through it" the gentleman explained.

"I see thank you, for keeping an eye on the place, as for why my grandparents came back, they passed away when my dad was seventeen and later my parents died when I was a baby, so it's just me and my lodgers at the moment" said Wisteria giving them a tired smile.

"I've seen your garden from my bedroom, and I must say you've truly brought it back to life, but in a way that's totally different from Dorea, who filled it with every rose imaginable" said the lady smiling with a whimsical expression on her ageing face.

"you're welcome to come over and have a look if you like, and just this one I'll give you a tour of the house just to show you what's changed and what's stayed the same, unfortunately it'll have to be another time, as at this moment I'm too tired to do anything tonight" suggested Wisteria off handily, causing the lady and gentleman to smile even more.

It wasn't long before Wisteria arrived home after waving off the older couple as she headed up the path to her door, pulling the key out of her bag, quietly unlocking and opening the door, going inside and kicking off her shoes in favour for her bright white, fluffy house slippers. After depositing her schoolbag in the living room Wisteria went to the kitchen turning on the light only to be greeted by Snape sitting at the table.

"you're up late sir" said Wisteria, not looking at her teacher, as she walked to the counter with the kettle on it, grabbing it and headed to the sink, only for her path to be blocked by the professor who snatched the kettle from her hands and began to fill it himself with a look of fury on his face as he set it to boil, turning to Wisteria wearing the same angry expression. Wisteria on the other hand wore the signature "oh crap" smile, like any teenager caught out after curfew.

"Where have you been?! You evening classes ended at half-past eight!" Snape nearly yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Prof, I totally forgot to call, a whole raft of incidents happened and time got away from me" Wisteria explained putting her hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"like what?" asked Snape pertaining to his "land lady's" words.

* * *

Scatting: Cornish slang for knocking someone or something over


	20. Chapter 20: Coffee Conundrum part 2

Chapter 20: Coffee conundrum part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or yandere simulator.

Hey Lovelies

28/06/18, here's another chapter for you, it's still unbearably hot here, but its cooling down (she types as she wipes herself off with a squeegee) I hope you enjoy this chapter with many apologies if its late.

12/08/18, it's much cooler now that we've had some rain, now I'm able to think about the story a lot clearer and make less mistakes.

10/09/18, yeah, I know it's late but it's because of work and what it's like during the summer, I'm sorry but I'm doing the best that I can, but hopefully the next one won't be so late.

Any way read, review and swing by the profile to vote on the poll.

Love

Snow

* * *

No one's POV:

"Like what?" asked Snape lifting a greasy eyebrow at Wisteria's words.

This question, led Wisteria to explain everything, about her slapping Riki and having to see the guidance counsellor where she met his older brother Reo, and what happened after her evening classes and her trip to the coffee shop, which led to a scolding from Snape for having caffeine, then her continuing her explanation and how she saw Reo being thrown from the back of a moving car, and the trip to Resurgam as well as meeting Reo and Riki's mother.

" I see, but you should have called! You have a mobile you know!" Snape almost yelled at her.

"Like I said the situation got out of hand and I forgot to call because of it!" Explained Wisteria calmly rubbing her eye lids with her left hand.

"Well, you're here now, but I better call Osoro and Osano back in" said Snape, calming down a little bit.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and the tired forms of Osano and Osoro came in, shoulders both exhaustion and sadness.

"we're back prof, she didn't come our way's" said Osano in a dejected manner, as he came into the kitchen with Osoro only for the pairs eyes to widen when they saw Wisteria sitting at the table being served a cup of tea by Snape.

"Where have you been! We've been out for two hours looking for you! Not that I care or anything dummy " Yelled Osano his cheeks going pink in the process, while Osoro said nothing but went to the counter and grabbed a mug before heading to the table and sitting down, allowing Snape to pour him a cup of tea, as Wisteria once again explained what happened for her to come home so late, soon everyone was yawning and ready for bed.

"I think it's time for everyone to head to bed, so off you go then" Said Snape shooing Oasno out, as both Wisteria and Osoro began to trudge up the stairs not saying a single word as they made their way up to their rooms.

Wisteria stumbled into her room taking off her clothes, casting them to the floor with little care in the world, pulling on a nightie and clambering into her four-poster bed, not bothering to pull the curtains shut, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, thankful that the next day would be a Sunday, and a chance to sleep on in the morning. However, it wasn't to be, when morning came, Wisteria was woken up by a series of loud bangs on the front door, irritated and grumbling she clambered out of bed rubbing her eyes, she walked down the halls only to meet Osoro and Snape who were just as disgruntled as she was.

"who would be here this early in the morning?" Demanded Snape irritably as he tightened the belt on his black and green dressing gown, his statement was backed up by unintelligible grumbling from Osoro, who's bed hair made him look like a walking haystack covering his face in the process.

Wisteria shrugged and proceeded to head down stairs to the front door, muttering about giving someone a piece of her mind as she got to the bottom of the stair case, walking past the kitchen and living room to the entrance hall. As she looked through the stained-glass window in the door Wisteria saw that there was a small group of people standing in front of the door, rolling her eyes as she unlocked the door and opened it causing whoever was trying to beat her door down to fall over the thresh hold face first on the stone floor of the shoe lobby.

Wisteria was surprised to see that the person that was trying beat her door down wasn't Osano this time, but Iba instead, who promptly pulled himself up off the floor, blushing at the sight of Wisteria in her floor length nightie.

"Well?" Asked Wisteria impatiently, tapping her foot against the wooden floor of the hall as she surveyed Iba and the others in an unamused fashion.

"Well, mum works part time at the hospital, and told me that you where there last night, I ended up telling the others except Osano, who already knew" Iba explained, rubbing his hands together nervously, the blush on his face going such a dark red, he would have made rubies and garnets jealous of him.

"And Why? Pray tell, would she do that?" asked Wisteria with a calm voice, however her face showed that she was anything but calm, judging from the tick mark appearing on her temple.

"Well...uhh...Well...Mum, dad and I still care Wis, she thought you were ill, until she saw you with that guy... Wis... he's bad news!" Iba spluttered out in a slightly indignant voice.

"It's none of your business, who I hang out with, Iba you made that clear when you abandoned me nine years ago! Remember!" Wisteria almost yelled at the boy in front of her, while she was his friend, she was incredibly angry at him for what happened all those years ago.

The boy's (Amao, Kisano, Osano and Mujo) behind Iba where surprised at this revelation, they knew that Iba and Wisteria where friends, but they didn't know about their parting and that Iba and Wisteria weren't friends anymore they felt daft for being jealous of their bond only to find out that their bond was in tatters, but they now felt slightly smug believing that Iba was lower than dirt in Wisteria's eyes.

"You know what, screw what the doctor says I need caffeine, I know the prof keep's some real potent coffee in the cabinet, I'm sure he won't mind" Said Wisteria turning, heading towards the kitchen, the boys trailing after her like ducklings following their mother, watching as Wisteria rummaged through a cupboard, pulling out a bag of _Cornish Coffee_ Stupidly Strong variety coffee and started to make her drink. However just as she was about to take a sip before it was snatched from her hands by Snape who handed her a different cup containing decaf coffee.

"I think that the Delightfully Decaf would be more up your alley Miss Potter" said Snape silkily as he took a sip from the Stupidly Strong.

"But Prof..." Began Wisteria, before Snape cut across her.

"Miss Potter, you've had an eventful night last night, and clearly your still tired, you are going to go back to bed, meaning you don't need caffeine, you've explained to me what happened, and now I'll explain to these lads while you finish your drink and go back to bed." Snape said sternly, as Wisteria took a sip from the mug that Snape gave her, frowning at the fact that she wasn't getting her much desired caffeine buzz.

Snape started to explain to the boys what had happened while Wisteria chugged her coffee, then rinsed out her mug placing it on the drainer afterwards and began the trek upstairs to her room, once again collapsing on her bed going back to sleep, not caring if she left the door open for everyone to see.

Osoro on the other hand decided to get up and face the day seeing as he was already awake because of the incessant knocking from earlier on. He gathered up the toiletries that Wisteria and Michi kindly bought him as well as his towel and clothes, also provided by Wisteria and Michi, he headed to the main bathroom rather than the guests, en-suite, expecting it to be a basic bathroom loaded up with women's products and other such things, only to be surprised by the sheer size and opulence of it.

 _This can't be the bathroom_ he momentarily thought believing it to be an indoor pool instead of a bathroom, the only things that eluded to the fact that it was a bath room where the showers and the taps, it boggled his mind at how many there where, and he didn't know which ones to use.

"Confused? I'm guessing you've not used the main bathroom before" said Snape from behind him as Osoro Surveyed the room.

"You can say that, are you sure this is a bathroom?" asked Osoro causing Snape to chuckle and begin to explain which tap did what and what type of water they used and their properties. After ten minutes Osoro had managed to pick out the taps he wanted to try out and started to draw his bath, watching as the water became tinted with an indigo shade as muscle eases, stress relief soaks and a "recharge" soak, the scents permeating through the steamy air, soothing his worn-out mind.

That feeling only intensified once he finally got in the water, his battered body felt a relief that it had never felt before, but he loved the feeling, causing him to lay back and float in the hot water allowing it to wash away all of his troubles, little did he know that the types of soaks actually where magical in origin, they were a combination of magical herbs and plants ( rose lips, dragon tongue fern, dessert spitting orchid, etc, etc) all of which healed his aching body from the night before.

As he floated through the tinted water and foam, he began to wonder, how it all began, his fondness for Wisteria, sure it started as a begrudging tutor and student relationship, but when did that end? It made him wonder, about what made him like her, from petty things like looks, to vital things, like personality however it was her acceptance of him in his time of need that clinched his love for her, not only that but she understood his situation and didn't judge him, where others would have.

This made him wonder even more, at what could have possibly happened to her in the first place, he knew that her life in England wasn't all tea and crumpets, and that her family weren't nice to her and that she was most likely a victim of abuse like him, but these where all questions to be saved for another day.

Meanwhile, Wisteria was awake once again and was sitting up in bed, confused about the events earlier that morning, more so at the fact that it was Iba making the racket instead of one of the other boys, it bewildered her, with the fact that he was the one trying to protect her from another person, it made her sort of happy that he cared, however her anger and disappointment at him seemed to outweigh the happiness. She sighed as she looked to her bedside table only to see that Shell had put a trey with a small pot of coffee with milk and sugar along with a cup, smiling at her house elves kindness, Wisteria poured herself a cup of coffee smiling even more when she felt the caffeine kicking in giving her both the warmth and energy she desperately needed in order to face the day as well as Iba.

At least she didn't have to confront him too soon, she thought, perhaps this situation needed a woman's touch, wisteria thought fondly turning her mind to the neighbour and her need to feed Wisteria, it made the girl smile.

Wisteria's POV:

I smiled thinking about Mrs Najimi, looking forward to her weekly Sunday breakfast, I thought about inviting the older lady over for tea later in the day, perhaps I'll make a cake, that'll take my mind off of things. I was feeling like I was making headway I decided to get up after all.

I gathered up my outfit for the day as well as my towel and medicated toiletries (my skin was acting odd since the stay in the hospital), and ran towards the bathroom, as I opened the bathroom door only to be met with a wall of steam. Feeling the chill of the November air, I wasted no time pulling off my nightie and jumping in, I lay back in the water and relaxed for a couple of moments until I was surprised to feel something brush past my ankles and one of my hips.

It wasn't until I heard the water separate and a loud gasp came from behind me I realised that I had just interrupted either Snape or Osoro in the bath, so quietly I turned around only to be confronted with a sight I'd thought I'd never see. It was Osoro, in his blushing, naked glory, I couldn't help but let myself bush at the sight, he was really muscly for his age, I wondered about how he got to be like that as I watched rivulets of hot water make thir way down his body and into the grooves of his abs and biceps, accentuating his pale yet scared physique in a way that stole the breath out of my lungs there and then.

After a few moments of staring Osoro coughed slightly, bringing me out of whatever trance I was in causing me to look down slightly in shame.

"Sorry" was the only word I could get up, before he stuttered out his apologies as he grabbed a towel and run out of the bath room, leaving me confused about the whole situation.

No Ones POV:

Meanwhile, Osoro was shocked and embarrased about the whole situation, seeing as the girl he secretly had a crush on had just seen him naked, but the matter was only made worse when he realised that he had seen her in the same state, this caused his face to go such a dark shade of red the even cherries would be jealous of him yet he couldn't get the image of her out of his head, while she had put on more weight since her stint in the hospital, making her look way better and more voluptuous in his mind, and her scars, it awed yet irked Osoro to see them, to him the resembled her survival, yet it also screamed that she was abused before she arrived.

It disgusted him at how someone could harm someone as beautiful as Wisteria, it also echoed his pain and struggles with his family, the absence of his mother followed by the suicide of his older brother, Osoro was six when his mother ran a way and nine when is brother Kakashi committed seppuku in front of him, Kakashi couldn't handle the brunt of their fathers anger so he chose to end his life, then his father turned his rage to him, it left him broken, battered and scared beyond compare.

However now when he looked at his scars he thinks of them as a testament to his survival, much like how he sees Wisteria's scars, over the last few weeks with the help of Professor Snape and Wisteria, Osoro was becoming less and less ashamed of what happened to him, though he still blames himself for some aspects of what happened in his life, though he was now accepting the fact that it wasn't his fault that his father chose to victimise him like that.

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts:_

Ron, Hermione and Ginny where in an abandoned classroom, talking about the new plan Dumbledore had come up with, they were going to go undercover at the muggle high school Wisteria was attending and spy on her, then when she has her guard down and when she least suspected it they would drag her back to Britain, pump her with potions, have her write a will leaving everything to them and Dumbledore, then send her to her death at Voldemort's hand.

"I just can't wait for her to die, it'll be the perfect compensation when we get all her money" exclaimed Ginny already thinking of the things she wanted to buy with the Potter fortune, dresses, shoes, jewels, everything she had ever wanted but her family couldn't afford, Ginny being the only girl in the Weasley family she was spoiled, this led to her believing that she was entitled to everything she wanted including other girls boyfriends, it led to all of the others despising her for her behaviour.

Ginny hated the fact that her actions where finally having consequences, be it in the form of hexes from the other girls, detentions and point losses from most of the professors, and a quidditch ban and a ban from most of the shops in Hogsmeade, including the Three Broomsticks because of customer complaints, Honeydukes because she was caught stealing sweets, Balthazar's Bazar Pawn shop because she was caught trying to fence jewelry that she had stolen from other girls in her dorm, which led to her being put in an isolation dorm like Hermione.

"Just you wait, I'll put her in her place before the whore die" growled Ron, who still had two black eyes after his dorm mates meted out their own punishment for his deplorable behaviour, as well as for what he did to Serina Howlett, however as usual Ron refused to take responsibility for his actions and threw a tantrum like the man-child he was, causing him to be thrown out of the fifth year Gryffindor boys dorms by Dean Thomas and surprisingly Neville Longbottom, who had gotten increasingly braver after his god sister, Wisteria left.

"I'm looking forward to seeing all of the books that the Potter library has; just think of the power and knowledge we'll have after we've disposed of the bitch!" said Hermione connivingly.

However, what the three vipers didn't know was, that there was a certain tabby cat listening to every word they said. Without much motivation it scampered back up the stairs towards a portrait of a witch holding the planet Neptune in her hands.

"Ah Professor McGonagall, are you going to transform back into a human and give me the password" said the portrait in a rather haughty voice.

The cat seemed to smile at the painting as it slowly turned back into the transfiguration teacher / head of Gryffindor / deputy headmistress.

"Galaxy, and Celestina, there is no need to be impatient, it'll draw unwanted attention" said Professor McGonagall, as the portrait now known as Celestina swung open to reveal a cosy suit of rooms.

Quietly Minerva walked to the study room and sat at her desk pulling out a roll of parchment and began to compose a letter, to her wayward student in Japan, hoping to warn the girl about the viper's and Dumbledore's plans for her, praying that she wasn't too late.

* * *

16/09/18

Hey Lovelies,

Again thank you for being patient with me, this last month has been truly hectic for me, seeing as I work in a busy pub and I'm also trying to get into the navy as well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it and vote on the poll.

Love

Snow


End file.
